Harley & Spidey
by The Snowyverse
Summary: One Shot: Peter Parker finds himself prisoner to Gotham City's own Harley Quinn. This was Peter's first trip to the worst city ever, he didn't think he would spend it like this. I hope you guys enjoy this story, if it turns out people like it I'll defiantly continue it. But only if people want it to continue.
1. Harley & Spidey

**This story is basically a one shot but we'll see how it goes, if people like this first chapter I'll defiantly make more. But if you do like it please Favorite and Follow, Reviews are always nice. Hope you like it. My favorite superhero, rolling with my favorite anti hero, well, besides Deadpool. Well she's at least my favorite Batman villain, well, besides The Joker, sorry Harley. Sorry Harley, I love you. :(**

Harley & Spidey

11:07 PM

Walking up inside a dark rusted out room, Peter greeted to the strong smell of gas and fumes. "Where am I?" Peter said out load, he tried to stand up, but found himself tied to a chair by some kind of think chain, someone really didn't want Peter to go anywhere. He easily tore out of it of course but the thought was nice. "Hello...ah...any potential kidnappers hiding in the shadows?" Peter asked remembering he wasn't wearing his Spidey suit right now, maybe going all ninja warrior on them wasn't such a good idea at the minute. "Can I remind you I'm just an innocent sixteen year old child, I couldn't possibly fight you off if I tried, so how bout you just let me go without a rage and we can avoid any violence..." Peter joked a little crept out right now. The last thing he remembered was going to The Daily Bugle to drop off some more photos. J.J's probably had a fit his pictures haven't arrived, he has probably fired Peter maybe a dozen times over by now, he does that when he's angry, it's a defense mechanism. "Oh...sorry sweetie, I'll be there in a second okay..." A voice suddenly called back, a women's voice. "Um...okay?" Peter replied now more confused than scared, for a second he thought Goblin or Eddie had got him. But no it was just some random crazy chick.

"Okay coming Peter..." The voice said as the smell of muffins filled the air. "Do you know who I am lady?" Peter asked scratching his head. Harley entered the room, with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a apron a mittens, carrying a tray of literally smoking hot, black muffins, not exactly Aunt May's cooking. "I know who you are...Peter Parker...hi I'm Harley Quinn nice ta meet ya." She said putting down her tray and taking off her cooking gear. She was probably the hottest girl Peter had ever met, seeing that body in all its glory, it was certainly toying with the boys hormones. "Is this like a reality show am I being punk'd right now ha, there aren't cameras here right cause...those chains were already rusty and you know anyone could..." Peter had a moment of realization. "...oh okay I see whats going on...Wade, where are you buddy, this is real cute but I have a life you understand...WILSON!" Peter glanced over at this Harley girl, she was staring at him, smiling a very pretty smile. Although she had this far away look in her eyes, like she wasn't looking into his eyes she was looking more inside his head, it was weird.

"It's just you and me Peter...and yes I did kidnap you...sorry HaHa." Harley said playing with the boy's camera. "Hey-hey thats expensive." He said snatching it back with all his considerable might. "Wow...your a strong kid aren't you..." Harley laughed brushing the hair from her face. "What is wrong with you lady?" Peter asked, all his fear and confusion pretty much gone by this point. "Well I'm crazy obviously...and you you little shit, you've been poking in on my Puddin's stuff without asking..." She shoved the boy back down to the chair. "Well I'm a photographer and I need to get payed so, whatever J.J tells me..." Peter insisted feeling his heart racing as Harley leaned on him, a little close for comfort. "Really Peter...so does your boss tell you to go Gotham for assignments...you little shit..." Harley repeated making Peter laugh just a little bit. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Harley screamed getting right into the boy's face. "You have very pretty eyes..." Peter said smiling as the two were forehead to forehead.

"Listen Peter, you and I are gonna be best friends from now on GOT ME!" Harley screamed even loader. "Why would I want to be your friend?" Peter asked as Harley was quick to reply, she smiled and sat down on top of young Parker's lap, something he didn't expect to happen. "Gosh I don't know...I just got this, strong feeling, you like me more than you're letting on..." Harley said tracing her finger up the side of Peter's face. "NO GET OFF ME GOD!" Peter yelped tossing the crazy lady a few feet into the air. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harley chased Peter down the halls, but he was way too fast, inhumanly fast. She chased Peter into an old warehouse area, so much open space for him to disappear to. "Hey Pete, what do bats and spiders have in common?" Harley asked sneaking around looking around corners. "They both have idiots dressed in spandex fighting crime in their names HA, get it, cause you're a dumb kid and I'm a smart grown up." Harley taunted, knife at the ready. "Actually crazy I have an IQ that would make The Hulk feel small and I'm not so sure Bats rocks the spandex, AND NEITHER DO I!" Peter wasn't someone to throw insults at, he has been know to be the master of annoying the shit out of you. "You know Peter, a boy your age dressing up in superhero costumes on a nightly basis trying to fight crime, your parents may need to have a serious talk with you. You're young so it's not too late, trust me young man I'm a doctor." Harley said desperate to find him. "HA jokes on you I don't have any parents, and yes it might a little weird me wearing these spider threads, but to be fair how many people do you know that can throw an eighteen wheeler likes it nothing...speaker of which, LOOK OUT!" Peter said before throwing and eighteen wheeler towards the good doctor.

In a fit of panic she dived out of the way just in time. "What the fuck, B-mans never done anything like that..." Harley seemed terrified like she never had been before. She always figured the spider guy was just like the bat guy, but honestly she'd take B-man over the kid right now. "Batman's just a crazy ninja dude...me on the other hand...I'm the real deal Doc..." Peter said landing in front of the awestruck Harley Quinn. "...I give up..." She said putting her hands in the air with a horrified smile.

11:32 PM

"Hey Gordon, get a loud of this..." One the older officers pointed out looking up Harley Quinn's current situation. Commissionaire Gordon himself was unable to form words. Harley Quinn, The Joker's girlfriend, one of Gotham's many pains in the neck. She was strung up in some kind of giant web; It was certainly a sight to see. "...Cut her down..." Gordon ordered looking up to the sky, in the distance he could see some kind of shadowy figure, swinging across buildings.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KID!" Harley screamed out the top of her lungs.

"YOU HEAR ME SPIDER, I'LL HAUNT YOU DOWN, AND I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS...YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

To Be Continued?


	2. One Week Following

**Okay so due to the overwhelming good feelings people appeared to get from the first chapter I decided to make another one. Thank you all for the support, I've never had one of my stories be this well received, so seriously you all are awesome. By the way sorry if this next part is lame, I don't really know where to fully go with the story right now; so thank you to all the people who gave me inspirations for this part, you guys have genius ideas, I love them. ;)**

One Week Following

2:12 PM

Peter sat in English class finishing off some over due homework. Playing the double life game wasn't easy as it turned out, not even Mr Stark could prepare him for that one. "Hey Pete" M.J whispered from behind him, "Miss Watson, could you please allow Mr Parker to finish his work alone!?" Mrs Robbie asked in her usual, slight, passive aggressive tone. "So-sorry, sorry..." M.J quickly crawled back into her shell as a dozen or so eyes started staring at her. Laughing just a little bit at his friends pain, Peter felt her shyly place a small piece of paper into the collar of his shirt. Quickly reaching for it, Peter took all the time in the world to get this thing unraveled; what with Harry smiling like an idiot, and Mrs Robbie every now and then watching him like the hawk she was. The hair on his arms stood up as he began reading her note. The note was multiple choice, Yes or No. "Do you think I'm pretty?" The note asked as Peter slammed his mouth shut having to resist the erg to scream in excitement. This was really happen, there's no way this was happening.

Peter glanced at the girl of his dreams, she had her head in her hands, beautiful blushed red cheeks. Crossing out both the possible answers Peter started to write down the most sentimental crap he could think of. "I think you're beautif..." But before the young man could finish his sentence, the classroom speakers called his name. "Peter Parker to the nurses office, Peter Parker to the nurses office...like now please." That voice, he could have sworn he heard it before. Finish his letter, Peter slid it onto the redhead's desk and took off before any awkward moments could arise. The whole walk there Peter was thinking a thousands thoughts at a time. Like who's voice was that, where had he heard it before, it was killing him he couldn't remember. Come to think of it why was the nurse wanting to see him, and come to think of it what school nurse calls for a student like a doctor in a hospital, "Dr Parker to surgery, Dr Parker to surgery." Peter was cracking himself up as he walked to the nurses office. Anything to take his mind off of Mary Jane Watson.

Opening the office door, Peter dropped his bag pack and searched the area for this so called nurse. "Okay young man please take a seat a roll up your sleeve." The nurse asked, her face covered by a surgical mask. Peter didn't need spider sense to know something was up. "...um...may I ask why?" Peter seemed nervous, the nurse was loving it. "Oh gosh cause I fucking said so." Harley replied pointing a silenced pistol to the bridge of Peter's nose. "Harley?" Peter said confused yet also, weirdly relieved. "YEAH, HARLEY YOU JUMP LITTLE PRICK!" She seemed a little more on edge than usual. "Oh my God, Doc you're such a stalker..." Peter again laughing in her face. "You could talk Spider, I've seen you with that redhead." Harley smiled, "No-no okay I'm sorry I take it back..." Peter interrupted crossing his arms, hiding his embarrassment.

"Now you listen to me boy, I've been to hell and back FOR THE PAST WEEK, BECAUSE OF YOU...I love children, oh how I love children...but you...I, fucking, hate you..." Harley insisted holding Peter's head still, making him look into her eyes. "This didn't exactly work out last time for you hottie...I mean what happened to I give up hmm?" Peter asked with his same smart Alec grin. Even Harley had to admit, he was kind of a cute kid, more than that, as much as it pained her to admit, he was kinda hot.

"That was different, now I'm prepared!" Harley chuckled with a psychotic grin, she jumped on top of him, her hand was at his throat. "Surprise Peter, I found your only weakness!" Harley announced joyfully, laughing like the madwomen she was. She pulled out a large hunk of green rock and attempted to stab it into the boy's chest. Peter however very easily holds her hand at bay, but her attempts were adorable, she was trying so hard that Peter could actually see sweat glistening off her face at one point. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" Harley shrieked as Peter squeezed down on her hand, "AH STOP, STOP!" Harley begged feeling like her hand was about to break, "Say Uncle...say Uncle..." Peter joked forcing the pair to their feet. "WHY ISN'T THE STINKING ROCK WORKING OW-OW STOP PETER PLEASE!" Harley was pulled to her knees by the pain, "Ah Harley I think you may have me confused with someone else." Peter replied giving the poor girl some mercy, letting her hand go. "You could of just said Uncle..." Peter reminded her shrugging his shoulders. "...HeHe...you would know about Uncle's wouldn't you Peter..." Harley said taunting the boy.

"Tara...is everything okay in here?" The head nurse stormed into the scene of the crime. "Yes mam, everything's cool...this young man is...such a sweetheart ha..." Harley explained resting her hand over Peter's shoulders. "...Mr Parker you should really be getting to class now..." The elderly women said, giving Harley a funny look, driving her completely up the wall. "Who you looking at like that YOU OLD BAG!" Harley freaked shoving the old girl into the opposite office, locking to door behind her. Graving Harley's hair, Peter threw the maniac up against a window. Peter was so anger, that Uncle joke, he never realized how sensitive he was about it. Harley looked at Peter's face, he was so clearly pissed off. "What...what are you gonna do you gonna kill me Spider-Man?" Harley crawled away, blood in her mouth. "You know if I was Batman, I probably would..." Peter smiled, he looked kinda sinister all of a sudden, who'd of thought the kid had a dark side. And you know what, Harley liked it; loved it even.

"Wow...you really look like you wanna murder me Peter..." Harley smiled as the boy graved her by the throat, pulling her up against the wall. "How do you know so much about me?" Peter asked refusing to squeeze down. "HAHAHA, you know my Mr Jmm-" Peter covered her mouth, blocking off her air supply just a little bit. "Lady, you are really...F'n me off...I'll ask you again...how do you know. Huh..." Harley watched the rage build up in Spidey's face. "ANSWER ME!" Peter roared digging his claws into her neck. Harley's feet was dangling off the floor, again who'd of thought Parker was a bad boy, Harley was in love.

"Ah Puddin I don't think I hate you no more..." Harley said kissing the air for her new boy. "God you're crazy what is wrong with you!?" Peter said gritting his teeth damn near squeezing down on her neck. Harley of course was laughing, "You seem a tad stressed out sweetness..." Harley rubbed her hand up Peter's torso, "I can help you with that though Bug Boy..." Harley was really starting to push Peter, he had some trouble keeping his emotions in check, now he knows how Batman probably feels. "For the last time HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!" Peter shouted into her face, flinching as he spoke. "MARRY ME!" Harley proclaimed, legs kicking in the air. Knocking at the door broke up the pairs dispute, "Hey Pete, how long you think you gonna be in there for?" Harry asked, his voice bringing Peter back to his senses.

"Listen to me crazy...you and I are gonna walk out of this school nice a calmly, got it!" Peter demanded in his big authoritative tone letting her fall back to the ground. "Oh anything for you Puddin. I'm yours..." Harley replied cuddling up into her Spidey. "Oh my god...what happened to little shit?" Peter asked completely given up on life by this point. "Oh you are a little shit...but that's what I love about you, Spider-Man..." Harley replied soaking up the warmth of Parker's body.

"...Where do all these people come from?" Peter asked himself with clenched fists, it was weirdly kind nice to have a fan, even if he hated that fan with a passion. But poor Harley, she was completely out of her mind, maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her.

Maybe.

To Be Continued


	3. Peanut Butter Jelly

Peanut Butter Jelly

3:36 PM

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO TO PRISON PETER, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Harley was having a fit, she refused to let go of Peter's foot, even after he started dragging her along the ground. "Lady for god sake your going back to Arkham and that's that!" Peter was enjoying this a little too much. "NO, PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO HIM!" Harley admitted so suddenly it almost made her voice crack. Peter stopped and kneeled down to her level, that was an interesting choice of words.

"…Don't wanna go back to who now?" Peter asked furrowing his eyebrows. "…My Puddin, Mr J…" Harley explained, Peter being Peter had to hold back his laughter the moment he heard "Puddin" come out of her mouth; it was just the way she said it, all serious like. "…he…he's not very nice to me…he hurts me, sometimes…a lot of times, he'll just do it again when finds out I came here looking for you…" Harley said sitting on the wet dirty ground like a child, her head facing her feet. "Harley…you're a supervillain, I'm a superhero…it'll never work out…" Peter said lifting her to her feet. Harley started crying like a lost puppy, either she was a master manipulator, or this was genuine.

Regardless it was working its magic on young Peter. Quinn didn't seem as evil as he originally assumed, she actually seems kind of, normal, sometimes. Peter wasn't exactly a fan just yet, but maybe he could hold off sending her back up the river, for just a few hours at least. She gave him those big pretty puppy dog eyes and a groan quickly swept over Peter's voice, "Fine lady…you can stay out of a padded cell for just awhile longer…" Before the boy could finish what he was saying, "WEEEE!" Harley squealed kissing him over and over and over again. "Um okay please stop look…only for a few hours…if you promise to turn over a new leaf, no evil stuff alright?" Peter and Harley locked eyes, she seemed torn on the subject.

"…How about, you let me go free forever, and I'll let you make out with me, right here right now…" Harley said blushing under her makeup. "How bout, you go to prison like now?" Peter replied with a serious facial expression. "Okay-okay look…how about…I prove to you I can change, and…and if I can prove it to you…you let me stay out of a nuthouse…" Harley watched as Peter thought about her offer, like a cop trying to deal with a drunk driver. "…exactly how are you gonna prove that in a few hours?" Peter asked as Harley held onto the kids hand for dear life. "Please don't make me go anywhere…I'm begging you sir please…I'll be your slave forever…" Harley got to her knees and begged, she had never really done this before.

"…Please Spider-Guy if there is any ounce of sympathy in your body, I beg of you…PLEASE, have mercy for god sake…if you make go to a prison, you're basically sending me to my death…there are a lot of people that wanna kill me and you're just gonna let them have me…without Mr J I'm dead…I'm begging you…from the bottom of her warm innocent heart…please…I can change…for you I can…I swear if I'm lying…you can kill me yourself…all I ask is for one chance…" Tears formed in her eyes. Peter was convinced, there was no way she was evil, just crazy, he could handle crazy, no problem. "…One chance…but if you blow it…so help me you're back in Arkham so fast your head will fall off…" Peter decided, that bright smile peered across her face and she squeezed him tight. "…that you Spider-Guy…I'll try hard to make you like me…I promise…" She licking and biting at his ear. "Okay yep no licking, no kissing, no biting okay-just cool?" Peter said feeling super uncomfortable right about now.

"…But I'm your girlfriend…we're gonna be doing a lot more than that at some point…Puddin…" Harley blow her boy a kiss. "You're not my girlfriend…Puddin…" Peter graved her hand and lead her back towards home, this was gonna be a long day. "Oh P-Man you're such a kidder…I mean look at us, two star cross lovers, I mean admit it P-Man, you and I go together like peanut butter and jelly…" She insisted wrapping her boyfriend's arm around her so lovingly like. "Well it's a good thing I really hate peanut butter and jelly…" Peter replied feeling Harley rub her nose against his cheek.

4:27 PM

The kids arrived back home, Harley was humbled to meet her boy's castle, not many men had exactly brought her to meet the folks. "Now listen to me Harley…don't forget this is your one chance, you wanna prove you can change…then don't be crazy in front of Aunt May…" Peter was certainly not messing around on this one, apart of himself question weather of not he was crazy, bringing her home to Aunt May. "You know Peter you must really have a lot of faith in me letting me stay with your Auntie like this…" Harley seemed more excited then ever. She wasn't wrong though, Harley seemed, different from the other crazies. It was hard to explain, but Peter's gut told him that he wasn't wrong putting in faith in this girl; she can come back to light no problem, she just needs a little guidance that's all.

"Harley seriously, if you loved me you'll behave…" Peter said seemingly giving her a jolt of electricity as he place his hands on against her pale white face. "I-I do love you and I will be a good girl I promise…no teasing Spidey around the old girl…" Harley joked, nervous about first impressions. "…no, Harley…sorry I, shouldn't have said that…" Peter looked shameful about something, it broke Harley's heart. "What-what's wrong sweetie?" Harley asked brushing at his hair. "…if you loved me you'd do this, that wasn't right…please don't get to attached to me…I'm not your boyfriend, we barely know each other and your way too old to be interested in me…" Peter said pretty much talking to himself, its not like anyone else was listening. "…I'm so in love with you Peter Parker, you're just so mature for your age…and if history has taught me anything it's that while boys your age lack in experience, you make up for with passion, if you know what I mean cowboy…" Harley said giggling racing up to Aunt May's door step.

Peter fell over himself that was so sexy, he was trying to keep himself in check, but it was coming to be a real challenge. He really didn't want to think of her like that, but he couldn't help it, she was so overwhelmingly sexy. His poor adolescent mind was not ready for Harley Quinn. "Wait-wait!" Peter shot off a web line, tagging Quinn on her backside; "Get over here" he tugged her back towards him, she spun and collapsed into his arms. "Wow good start kiddo, maybe save it for upstairs though okay…" Harley smiled, tracing up and down on the sides of his face with her fingers.

"You can't go in there dressed like that…lose the guns and knives for a start…" Peter held her hands still, he was getting a bit frustrated with Quinn constantly touching his face. "Oh yeah…you're smart…" Harley said unzipping her bag pack, she not surprisingly came prepared; cleaning up her makeup a little bit and slipping on some normal looking cloths, while at the same time doing everything in her power to put on show for the boy; Harley seemed to have no shame striping down in the middle forest hills during broad daylight, of course Peter wasn't too thrilled about it. "Maybe try a phone booth or something?" Peter suggested.

Once she was dressed she joined Peter on the front porch, there was no way he was just standing next to her while she did that. Slowly opening the front door, Peter called out Aunt May's name, "AUNT MAY!" Harley shrieked out practically destroying Peter's eardrum, "What are you doing you cra…" Peter stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "Oh hi Peter, you're just…" Aunt May spotted Harley standing behind her nephew. "…Just in time for dinner…" Aunt May was a sweet old lady, Harley liked her already. "Nice to meet you Auntie May I'm Peter's girlfriend…" Harley extended her hand to the confused women, Peter was pulling out his hair by this point, Spider-Man didn't kill people, but maybe just this one time.

"…Ah Aunt May…is it okay if Harley stays here awhile…she's a little…loopy…" Peter whispered into May's ear, he knew she could resist helping out a poor soul like Harley. "Oh sweetie…that might not be…" Aunt May, had no earthly idea what was going on. "…no-no she can stay in my room, bunk beds remember?" Peter said with his goofy smile, that lovable smile. "…just a few nights Aunt May I promise…I-I know her sister…she's really concerned for her, she thinks it would be best if she stayed somewhere away from home for awhile if you know what I mean…" Peter did everything he could to convince her, and oh how he loved that Harley was just standing there watching him from a distance, not helping him out what so ever; but then again maybe it was better she didn't say anything, next thing she'll say is that he's her husband or something. Or better yet, tell her he was Spider-Man.

10:54 PM

After hours of Harley's insanity, and of course Aunt May's questioning, Peter was finally given a chance to rest in his nice snug bed. "Hey sweetie…can I ask you a personal question?" Harley asked preparing for bedtime, "…how bout no…" Peter said not being his usual cheerful self. "…Why do you do what you do…I mean you have all these powers and you use them to help people that probably hate you?" Harley asked climbing to the top bunk, the same bunk as Peter. "You know it's a bed with two stories right?" Peter panicked as Harley snuggled up beside him, his boxers as you could imagine were feeling a little tight right about now. "Please go down to the bottom…" Peter pleaded feeling tortured more than pleasured.

"…Okay whatever makes you happy Puddin…" Harley giggled crawling under the sheets, going down to the bottom, "NO GET BACK UP-GET BACK UP!" Peter pulled her back up, meeting face to face, Harley was certainly feeling that tightness in his boxers. "Oh come on Puddin, don't you wanna rev up your Harley?" She offered, making cute motorcycle noises, "Vroom-Vroom!" she was adorable as always. "…please god get off me, please get off me…" Peter was losing control. "Come on Spidey-Man…just one little kissy-kiss for mommy?" Harley was coming close to reeling him in. The two came in for a very long, steamy kiss, Harley's tongue slipped in and out of Peter's mouth, she grabbed at his hair, graved at all his most private places.

Peter broke their kiss with great force, he shoved away, she had this malicious smirk on her face. "What's wrong cowboy?" Harley asked resting her foot against the kid's crotch. "PLEASE STOP!" Peter demanded startling the his supposed girlfriend. "Okay…sorry Peter jeez…" Harley said flinching as he leaned himself up, it was like she was expecting to get beaten or something. Peter's head suddenly felt woozy, his head was numb, and he was seeing double Harleys. "…Har…what did you…" Peter was swiftly losing consciousness, "…Sorry Puddin, it's just something to help you sleep, I got a surprise for you…dreams, see ya soon…" Harley kissed her Spidey on the forehead as he past out, sleeping like a baby. She had to fight ever muscle in her body not to jump on him right then and there. But of course she had resist, she had too; oh what a surprise she had in store for Peter Parker. "…Okay Peter…and, here, we….go!"

The Following Mourning

Peter woke up in a haze, for a second he felt relieved as he thought yesterday was just a hellish nightmare, but no such luck you him sadly. He woke, wearing some kind of old timely tuxedo, his hair was all a mess, and he appeared to have quite a night on the town. "Mourning sweetness…so listen, I cleaned up everything I could in the house, drove Aunt May to her group thing…oh and cut the hedges…and made you breakfast in bed, you like!?" Harley asked bending down to kiss her boy so lovingly like, it wasn't like he was in any position to fight it off. "See, I'm changing aren't I, coming to the hero side…and it's all because of my sweet innocent Puddin…" Harley smiled, she seemed more chipper than usual. "Oh and thanks for the workout, carrying you around all night certainly helped me burn off some of this junk in my trunk HeHe…"

Peter eyes could have burst out of his skull when he saw he was wearing Uncle Ben's old wedding ring. "Now don't worry baby I've taken care of all the paperwork, and yes everything is legal I promise…the ceremony was beautiful, and the crowd was…enchanting, even though you were asleep for all of it…just the glimmering sparkle in your gazed over eyes brought tears to mine….husband…" Harley kissed her man one last time, his heart stopped, or it might as well have; for the first time in a long time, he was completely at a lose for words. "…you…you mean that…" Peter was about to faint, Harley thought it was so adorable, kicking her feet and biting her lip. She held up her hand, Aunt May's old wedding ring was wrapped around one of her psychotic fingers. "…HOLY SHIT!" Peter banged his head on the top bunk as he jumped.

"That's right Spider-Man, say hello to your brand new Harley Quinn-Parker!"

To Be Continued

 **Again thank you for the continuing support people, I will be continuing to try and improve my writing I promise. I hope you guys liked this twist at the end, I tried my best to think of interesting places to take the story and well, that was what I came up with. If you have any suggestions for the story, possible pet names for Harley to call her new hubby, or if you just have a question please let me know. Oh by the way, Harley is totally the peanut butter of the two, you know, cause she's so nuts. :)**


	4. Just Married

**In this chapter I'm trying to clean up the dialogue issues for you guys, let me know if this is okay. Just to be clear, every time a new character says something I'll make a new paragraph, so only one character will speak in each paragraph; dose that make sense?.**

Just Married

"This is not happening right this isn't happening right now oh my God this isn't happening right now!" Peter said pacing back and forth, freaking out beyond limits. Harley was confused, perhaps the shock was a bit to overwhelming, he must be so happy. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Peter screamed completely losing it on Harley.

"...Puddin, we're in love...and eventually a girl needs ta settle down with a lovely man...or in your case a, boy becoming a man..." Harley replied over flowing with romance. "...Don't you understand P...I'm in love with you...I wanted to surprise you with something you'll never forget, a symbol of our forbidden love if you will." Harley bit her lip as usual, she was like a little girl; Peter was starting to think this whole turning to the light side thing was a bad idea.

"Oh I won't forget it...you roofie me and then marry me and GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE...did you rape me?" Peter asked in stunned silence.

"Oh please Double Trouble don't act like you would have cared if I did..." Harley smiled watching her husband scurry about trying to fit on some of his more regular cloths. "What ya doing Puddin?" Harley asked as Peter looked up at the clock.

"See now tha-" Peter stopped himself, taking a long deep breath, in and out. "You know what it's cool...I'm late for one of my many jobs because apparently I spent last night as a drugged out zombie..." Peter brushed his hair and attempted to pull off Ben's ring; the sound of Harley's pistol stopped that from happening.

"...Don't even think about it you little shit..." Harley looked dead serious, she wanted everyone to know, the whole world was gonna know Peter Parker is her new man; Mr J is gonna be so jealous, and the best part, there's nothing the clown could possible do to stop the spider. "Remember I'm the adult of this relationship." Harley lowered her weapon and ran into Peter arms, it was amazing how fast she could go from scary to adorable. Peter thought about sending her back to the nuthouse where she probably belonged, but then again, taking care of Aunt May, cleaning up the house, fixing the garden; there was a legitimate attempt at change here he could feel it. Maybe if he just gave her some more time, maybe if he held off on pulling his hair out, he could very well save this women from herself, possibly save the world from her wrath. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife, and actually embraced her, actually embraced her. Peter truly thought her could save her, but at the same time he questioned his motives; did he truly want to help this women, or was this his hormones talking, cause truth be told, Peter was madly in love with this women.

He had to believe it was the first option, this women was one of Gotham's most infamous supervillains and she was in love with Peter Parker. And it's because of this love, damn near obsession that makes Peter Parker probably the only person in the whole universe with the power to change her ways. And like the saying goes, with great power, comes great responsibility.

"...I'm going to work...wanna come with?" Peter offered trying to be a little more friendly.

Harley seemed overjoyed with the question. "REALLY!?" Harley whaled happier than a child.

"Yeah, really..." Peter replied reaching over for one final cuddle, Peter wasn't gonna pretend he like he wasn't enjoying himself just a little. He kissed the top of her head and lead her out to the hallway. "Ever seen New York from a hundred feet above?" Peter asked rushing her down the stairs.

"Sure I have, I've been to a few hotels round these parts, they have great views." Harley said playing with her new ring.

"No-no...I mean like...ever see it for my point of view?" Peter asked holding his wife's hands together.

"You mean, you're gonna do your Spider-Guy thing, with me?" Harley was dumbfounded, her man had certainly changed his tune a bit. "...Before we go anywhere...you need to do something for me..." Harley said crossing her arms, Peter thought it was so adorable. "I need you to kiss me." Harley said looking all serious.

Without a seconds thought Peter did what he was told. The kiss was long and steamy, just like last night, Harley was little impressed as the lip lock went on and on; Peter was a great kisser for a boy his age, compared to him Mr J didn't even come close. She melted in his arms, she had never felt so loved before; she had never been so in love before. Once the kiss finally ended, Harley had to take a minute or two to collect her thoughts. "You okay?" Peter asked as Harley kinda stood their frozen in Peter's arms.

"...yeah...I'm good...I think I'm glad I settled for Spider-Boy..." Harley said giggling like a mental case. "...Now didn't you have a job to get to Puddin?" Harley asked with tinkle in her eye.

"Oh God...I'm still late okay we need to go..." Peter said carrying his girl outside, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean The Joker would probably try to kill, and The Batman would probably try to kill him if they found out; but the hell with it, whats two more people added to the list. Harley in a lot of ways was his dream girl, he was in heaven and hell at the same time with her, and he loved it. "Okay hold on, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He said jumping into the air, shooting off a web line, swinging across the city yet again. Harley was wooing and hollering the whole way there, she was so in love, so very very, crazily in love.

"WEEEEEEEEE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley's words not Peter's.

To Be Continued

 **How was that, was that easier to understand, I hope it was; I'm still trying to evolve my writing and your feedback helps a bunch it really does. By the way I hope Peter falling for Harley wasn't rushed, I mean I think it makes sense, he is doing what Spider-Man does, he's trying to help this crazy women while making as many mistakes as possible. And plus what would any teenage boy in this day and age do if they were in his position?. I myself am hopelessly obsessed with Margo Robbie, wait did I type that?.**


	5. Puddin V Puddin Dawn of Justice

Puddin V Puddin Dawn of Justice

 _"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can-"_ Harley was singing, on top of the world with her husband. _"Spins a web, any size...catches thieves just like fly's..."_ Harley was bouncing to the rhythm of her song. Peter was trying to do some more of his overdue homework, so as you can guess he wasn't do thrilled about the tunes. "LOOK OUT!" Harley yelped, startling Peter. _"..here comes the Spider-Man..."_ Harley wink at her Spider-Guy, her everything, her soulmate, her, Puddin Parker.

"Please stop it Harley...please..." Peter pleaded for her to stop, it was adorable, but kinda irritating.

Peter and Harley sat atop the empire state building, eating that New York style pizza they loved so much. "This is so cool right...I mean this is how I see the world everyday...now I, can't even imagine a life were I couldn't do this type of stuff..." Peter smiled trying to distract his wife from her singing. Peter seemed so young and vibrant, unlike Harley; she was very young too in her own right, but the difference being The Joker stole away her vibrancy, and replaced it with something, twisted, colorless, rotten.

"I'd still love you even if you couldn't stick to walls Puddin." Harley smiled, snuggling up close to her hubby. "...but you know...you never did answer my question, why do you do the whole spandex thing anyway?" Harley was fascinated by any do good'er, what made them tick, why bother trying to save a bunch of bullies and douche bags that'll probably call you a freak or a menace when your back is turned; she didn't understand it, funny enough that was what she found so attractive about Mr J, it was what she finds so intoxicating about her new Puddin, the mystery, the enigma, the psychosis, she was a psychiatrist after all.

"...you wouldn't understand, I'm sure I told you that..." Peter said watching the wind blow his shoes laces back and forth. "...Lets just say I've done my fair share of terrible things..." Harley seemed concerned for her Puddin, he seemed so sad. Peter always got this way when it came to Uncle Ben. Harley just wanted her man to be happy, between a city that hates him, Aunt May's sicknesses, bills, school, and to top it all off the outcast thing he had going on; it was all definite signs of pent up rage, everything about Peter screamed outrage, self hatred, obsession, it begged the question, what horrible wrong was done to him to set him on this path.

"Wanna have some sex?" Harley offered, she was unnervingly calm about the whole thing, like it was no big deal.

"WHAT, NO!" Peter was completely taken off guard.

"...Puddin it's not my professional diagnosis but...it'll help you take out some of that pent up aggression..." Harley didn't understand the problem, wasn't it normal for a married couple to make love.

Peter stood up, trying to get some personal space, just for a second, "Harley I don't...I've...never done that before..." Peter said rather not wanting to think about sex right now.

Harley chuckled at her husbands cuteness, his youth, his innocence. "Ha that's what you think." Harley laughed harder and harder.

"HUH!" Peter's eyes turned to fear. Harley was laughing so hard it started to hurt, however one wrong step changed all that. She slipped just a little and started to fall a good hundred feet or so. "Oh I really should let her fall after that one...ah but then I'd feel guilty about that too..." Peter said to himself diving to the rescue. Laughing all the way down, Harley was enjoying the fall maybe a little too much. He quickly caught up to her, saving the day like Spider-Man would.

"My Hero!" Harley cheered holding tight to the web head, swinging to a nearby rooftop.

"...Harley you really should be more careful...honestly how did you survive without me?" Peter questioned weather or not she was even listening to him. She was just standing there squeezing at his waist like a child. That was a good question, with all the stuff she'd been though; and considering how clumsy she apparently was, it was amazing she's still alive. "I mean not that...Harley you're very intelligent and...very beautiful...but, you're kinda stupid..." Peter said feeling Harley giggle into his shirt.

"Ah Puddin lets just say you weren't the only guy who stole my heart..." Harley said shyer than she had ever been before.

Meanwhile

Gotham

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE HARLEY!" Joker screamed banging down his cell in frustration. Life was starting to get boring around here without Harley, tormenting that little minx was always the light of his day. "Oh Bats what have you done with her this time?" The Joker paced back and forth, he had just broken his way out of Arkham, no thanks to his supposed girlfriend; this was the welcoming party he got, maybe a quick dip into the Gotham harbor will teach that girl some respect. "Harley why aren't you picking up your phone...did I do something to make her upset...oh is this about that smack cam thing...hmm, maybe I shouldn't have uploaded to the inter-webs HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker started talking to himself, laughing and chuckling like a manic. "But now that I think about it...she has been acting a little different lately..." Joker continued his pacing.

"Boss...I think we've...found Harley..." Rocho walked in, he seemed hesitant, Joker didn't like that. "Boss she um...we traced her phone back to...New York sir..." Rocho was clearly wiping the sweat from his brow.

"OH SO SHE'S CHASING THE SPIDER IS SHE...ah I told her, THE SPIDER'S MINE!" The Joker flipped his table, tossing chairs across the room, "So Where Is She, Exactly!?" Joker asked saliva running down the sides of his mouth.

Rocho shakily lowered a document down to the floor, backing away as fast as possible. "We've found these, pi-pictures on her phone..." Rocho explained, fearing the clown's mad gaze.

"You know what I can already tell you're gonna give me some bad news HeHe!" The Joker flashed his famous smile, shooting a few rounds directly into poor Rocho's chest. "Okay Harley...lets see what you've gotten yourself into this time hmm..." Joker said blowing the smoke from the barrel of his gun. Picking up the folder, The Joker scanned through Harley's pictures, what exactly has she been doing the last week or so. His eyes turned to blood red rage as he flick through each image, these were wedding photos, she looked so, happy, so free, so innocent in this, boys arms; "A BOY...THE LITTLE SHIT CHEATS ON ME...WITH A BOY...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker tore apart the images, sprinkling them remains all around the room. "Well Gotham...its been fun...but I've got some, business to attend to elsewhere, be back as soon as I can...don't wait up now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker gathered up as many weapons and explosives as he could, no expense was taken, Harley thinks she can just run off with some other guy; well she is about to get a rude awakening.

In a fit of joy, The Joker felt like singing. _"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can..."_

To Be Continued

 **Sorry if this part is short, I promise next chapter will be longer. I had the idea that Peter and his pal Ned do some nerdy stuff together, and Harley of course will be alone for the ride; I mean imagine Peter and his bud start talking about Star Wars or something and Harley is just like, Whaaaaa?. I just thought that would kinda adorable, Peter is a nerd after all, what do you think would that be cute. Maybe they could play some kind of geeky card game or something.**

 **Also I wanna say congratulations to Tom Holland, turns out Spider-Man has now been cast to play Nathan Drake in an Uncharted movie.**


	6. Mistah J

Mistah J

"HEY...STOP THE BUS!" Peter was use to this song and dance by now, all the other kids on the big yellow bus laughing and at him, throwing things at him, taunting him. Life sucked most of the time for the poor kid, but it had its moment. "HEY TELL HIM TO STOP PLEASE...HEY, HEY STOP THE BUS!" Peter shrieked, he wasn't usually one to ride on the bus to school, but the problem was Harley had sneaked her way on without his knowing; clearly that could end very badly if she told the wrong person a little too much about herself.

"Stop the bus!" M.J ordered storming to the drivers seat, Harley didn't seem very happy about it, if only the foxy redhead could see the crazy ladies reaction. The pure hatred in her eyes, that was the girl Peter was in love with, the girl he use to stalk. "Handsome has been chasing us since forest hills..." M.J said bringing Harley's blood to a boiling point. Handsome, so she thinks Harley's Puddin is handsome. Look at this redheaded little bitch, she thinks she's so sexy doesn't she, she thinks she's so hot.

The bus finally came to a stop and a frustrated Peter staggered on in. "Thank you sorry I'm late-" Peter was hit in the face by a flying airplane, followed by more cruel laughter. Peter scanned the bus, and then looked at his wife, she didn't look happy; she looked like she could snap at any point. "Please God Relax!" Peter mouthed the words as discretely as he could to Harley. That twitch in her eye wasn't good, she seemed to be making a real effort the last few days, please don't let it be for nothing. He flashed his wife a smile before collapsing to the fall, hitting his head hard; Flash Thompson had stuck out his foot right in front of Peter's path, the old have a nice trip gag.

The laughter continued, and Peter's heart was beating a mile a minute, Harley was gritting her teeth at this point. She rushed over to the rude joke boy and pulled at his hair. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY JERK FACE!" Harley screamed into the boy's ear. Harley completely lost it, "AND YOU, REDHEAD, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND CALLING OTHER LADIES PUDDIN'S HANDSOME HUH!" Harley screamed spitting and stomping her foot. She pulled up her hubby and locked him into a massive kiss, in front of the whole bus; M.J, Harry, Ned, everybody. "YOU SEE HERE KIDS, THIS IS MY PUDDIN, MINE, GOT IT!" Harley made the biggest announcement you could make in such a small place. She was holding her Puddin like baby, rocking him back and forth; at least she didn't kill no one, that was the positive, good to see she really was trying.

"You see this kids?" Harley asked waving her ring finger in the air, her ring finger also being her middle finger. "That's right he married me...oh it was so...romantic...my name is Mrs Parker, STAY AWAY FROM MY PUDDIN!" Harley ordered like she was the Principle or something. "Come on Puddin, lets get outta here..." Harley said all sweetly to her Web Head. The two quickly exited the bus, swiftly followed by Harry Osborn, Pete's best friend since as long as he could remember. Mary Jane sat in utter silence, Peter went off and just married some crazy lady, that wasn't like him at all. And speaking of crazy, she really was crazy, crazier than M.J thought was possible. "Come on Puddin, we don't need these little bozos..." Harley said holding her Puddin like a loving mother.

"Pete!" Harry raced after his friend.

"GET AWAY RICH BOY!" Harley pulled out her favorite pistol. She could do it, she could kill them all.

"HARLEY DON'T!" Peter snatched the gun from her hands. Harley saw her husbands eyes, he was so angry, disappointed even. Harley was still in the end the same monster The Joker created, she didn't want that; she wanted to be the way she use to be, good, like Peter, she wants so bad to be like Peter.

"...I'm sorry Puddin...I'm sorry..." Harley felt like she was in trouble with a parent or something, she had never been this ashamed of herself in along time, "...I...I just don't like seeing the way they treat you like dirt...they treat you like the way my Mr J use to treat me..." Harley stuttered and froze up, tears in her eyes.

"Harry what are you doing?" Peter asked his buddy watching the bus off.

"I came to be your buddy...after what I just saw you think I'm gonna let you run off with..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it, "...your wife?" Harry asked looking at her from top to bottom. "What you just run off and marry some girl we've never met...whatever happened to M.J?" Harry's question was flatted when Harley to walk towards him, he backed away quick.

"You ever say that name again I'll..." Harley's frustration levels were beyond normal.

Peter didn't know what to say, now the whole world might as well have known the secret. Aunt May wasn't too happy about this Harley girl staying over, but know she was gonna kill him. But right now that was the least of his worries, that buzzing sensation in the back of his head, his spider sense was going crazy. That bus, there was something, or someone on that bus that wasn't friendly, the big give away was when the bus came speeding down towards their way again. "Harry we need to go now!" Peter said pushing him friend into a street corner.

"Peter what's wrong?" Harry asked just noticing the bus coming back for them.

Harley's face told the story, her Puddin, Mr J was back, he had come for her; and as expected he was already hard to resist. "Peter...please help me..." Harley begged standing frozen in both fear, and lust.

"Keep him occupied while deal with this dude..." Peter said just as frustrated as Harley was.

"Okay...okay Puddin I-I can do that, I can do that..." Harley felt the sweat building up already.

The Joker was driving the bus, he had already taken liberty of executing a few of the passengers, a bunch of kids. "...Now there's a Harley Quinn..." Joker said to the shaking Mary Jane Watson kneeling beside him with a knife at her throat; the redhead was the only one who stood up for this Parker boy, even called him handsome, it was just to easy to pick out a hostage. Picking up the speed, The Joker came within inches of hitting his Harley, she so close to being roadkill. "Okay little lady, off we go..." Joker smiled pulling M.J off the bus with him. Harley eyes grew wide as she saw him, in all his glory, "Hi Harley, long time no call." Joker said pulling the redhead's locks.

"...ha-hi Puddin, I-I missed you so much were have you-" Harley attempted the old running into arms routine, The Joker was having none of it, he drove his boot into her face. Pulling out a gun once she was down, The Joker began his episode. "DON'T YOU PUDDIN ME, I've been gone five minutes and you've already found a new guy HAHA, now that's funny..." Joker stalked Harley like a predator as she tried back away, looking up at her worst nightmare. She reached out for her trusty bag pack and pulled out a baseball bat, she always came prepared.

"But Puddin, you don't understand I was just using him, honest..." Harley assured him getting to her feet again, bat at the ready.

The Joker tied the pretty teenager to the front bumper of the bus and gave his fullest attention to Harley. "You know what the worst part of it is...HE'S JUST A BOY...A BOY...you give up everything we built together over a boy...hell you might as well be dating Robin..." Joker said slowing pacing towards her, forcing her back further and further.

"I SAID I WAS JUST USING HIM PUDDIN!" Harley practically threw a tantrum.

"Using him for what?" The Joker, his creepy smile and sinister gaze burning into her soul. "...what is there, something you're not telling me about the boy?" Joker asked enjoying the fear he saw in Harley's eyes.

Harley simply nodded her head into a saddened yes, tears filling her eyes again.

"What is it then?" Joker asked continuing to force her back.

"...I can't tell you..." Harley whined, crying her heart out.

"Why not you little shit?" The Joker seemed more sinister than usual, which was never a good sign.

"...Because I...love him..." Harley admitted hoping for her hubby to come soon. "Please don't hurt me Puddin, not again..." Harley swung the bag, trying to ward him off.

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt ya...Harley, darling, light of my life...I'm not gonna hurt ya, you didn't let me finish my sentence, what I was gonna say is that I'm not gonna hurt ya, no...I'm just gonna bash your brains in...I'm just gonna bash em right the fuck in, ha, ha, hahahha..." The Joker was joyful in his promise.

"Please don't hurt me Mr J..." Harley begged more mercy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...just give me the bat Harley...now!" The Joker smiled wider than ever.

"...I've only got three words to say in repose to that Mr J..." Harley said with a more surprisingly confident tone.

"And what would that be, Yes Sir Puddin?" The Joker mocked her, taunted her, bullied her.

"...No...IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" Harley smiled pointing to the sky.

The Joker to the sky, shook and awe in his expression. "Hi there clown shoes!" Spidey said kicking Joker across the sky.

"My hero..." Harley melted into her husbands arms.

"Go deal with the bozos on the bus, I handle Ronald McDonald over here..." Spidey insisted smiling under his mask.

"No problem Puddin, I'll save the assholes..." Harley said racing to the rescue.

Spidey however took a closer look at the clown, "Oh wait he's ah he's already out so um, never mind I'll ah I'll help you..." Spider-Man was feeling a little embarrassed but then again that was everyday for Peter Parker.

Later That Day

Once the clown was shifted back up to Arkham, Peter and Harley were once again free to roam the streets as they please. Peter was feeling guilty about the kids that didn't make it out alive from The Joker's rampage, as was Harley; but at the same time Peter was proud of his girl, she actually helped out, when everything was said and done, she didn't break to The Joker's mind games, he was so proud of her for that. As the two walked down Queens, eventually Peter began to notice the car, this fancy black car had been following them for a good while now. His spider senses weren't being triggered, so what was their deal. Then he saw the license plate, "Wayne6" Peter rolled his eyes and just tried to ignore it, until.

"Hello sir, its been to long..." Alfred greeted the young, pulling up beside him and Harley.

"Puddin who's the old guy?" Harley asked curiously.

"Ah hi Alfred, how have you been?" Peter asked smiling as nervous like as possible.

"Oh the manor is certainly less fun without you young sir..." Alfred said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ha yeah so listen, you wouldn't happen to have a six two, four hundred pound monster in the backseat would you?" Peter asked still smiling, leaning into the window.

"Indeed I do and he is very...not happy with you..." Alfred seemed like he was enjoying this.

"Cool well it was nice seeing you bye now." Peter insisted graving Harley's hand.

The backseat's door swung open, and the big guy stepped out, "Oh boy" was all Peter could let out.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you and your wife, get in this car, NOW!" Bruce was scary when he was angry, even for a kid with superhero powers.

"...yes sir..."

To Be Continued


	7. Bats On The Brain

Bats On The Brain

Harley sat next to the hubby, squeezing his arm tight, crawled up into a ball. This Bruce Wayne guy seemed so angry with Peter. "Peter...can we get out of here...please..." Harley was cowering inside Peter's torso.

"Harley you might wanna stay silent...he's a bit of a grumpy grump this guy..." Peter said rubbing his wife's arm.

"You think this is funny Peter!" Bruce was not happy one bit, those eyes of his were cold, filled with rage, Harley knew that look all to well, which of course meant only one thing.

"...Batman?" Harley was dumbfounded.

"In the flesh." Bruce replied, clenched mussels.

"Oh leave her alone Bats...she's cool now...I mean she's not doing the evil thing no more...Harley tell him." Peter said nudging Harley's shoulder. "...go on Bruce won't bite..." Peter promised her.

Harley and Bruce met eyes, he wasn't so scary without his outfit, still scary, but not as much. "...b, B-Man...my Puddin has really help me turn over a new leaf...I wanna help people...fight for justice and save humanity..." Harley smiled laying on Peter's lap, giggling to herself. "Please don't be mad at my Puddin Mr Wayne...he's taught me well, Harley Quinn is on the up and up...and it's all thanks to my one and only friendly neighborhood Spider-Guy." Harley sounded so romance stricken, you could practically see love hearts in her eyes, like an old cartoon. "Thank You Peter Parker!" Harley kissed her Puddin, nice and slow, right in front of The Batman.

"Okay-okay Harley, that's that's enough please-please stop..." Peter had to physically pull her off him, Bruce was less than amused. "Trust me Bruce, Harley is fine with me...today she helped me take down the clown dude...I mean come on what more do you need?" Peter said still trying to keep Harley off of him.

"Well you certainly seem to have it all under control Peter...what happens when she starts missing her other Puddin?" Bruce asked irritating Quinn.

"I won't, he's a jerk, and an evil bastard...and I would never choose him over my Peter..." Harley fired back, sticking her tongue out at poor Bruce.

"Bruce...please don't tell my Aunt May...it'll kill her if she knew who Harley, was..." Peter and Bruce sat in silence for what could have been eternity. Harley could have cut the tension with a knife. Maybe this was all her fault, Peter's life had certainly become much more complicated since she showed up; well more complicated than usual.

"Harley is too dangerous for you to control Peter...who is more important to you, your apparent wife or your sickly Aunt May?" Bruce's question seemed to really peak the interest of Harley. "Tell me do you even really love this women?" Bruce didn't let up. Harley was starting to get paranoid with all these questions. "What exactly happens if the day comes she turns on you like she has all her other, friends?" Bruce's face was stone cold.

"...We'll go on Puddin tell em..." Harley looked at her Peter with those big puppy dog eyes.

"You can't make me decide Bruce...I am so madly in love with this women it's not even funny...but Aunt May...please don't tell her..." Peter's heart sank, he didn't want to think about Uncle Ben right now.

"...ya see Bats, look what you done to my Puddin ya great big bully..." Harley hissed at Bats, rubbing Peter's chest.

Bruce saw Peter's frustration boiling up, the kid never let him down before in the past, but he was treading on some mighty thin ice at this point. "So you really think you can trust her do you?" Bruce asked, arms crossed.

"...Not to sound cheesy but, with all my heart I know I can..." Peter said, holding his wife's hand tight, heart racing.

Bruce's face was hard to read, was he angry, was he sad, was he gonna murder someone, hard to tell. "...get out...now..." Bruce ordered, Alfred slowly brought the car to a stop; okay it was pretty clear what he was feeling now.

"What B-Man please don't be like that" Harley rested her hand on Bruce's knee.

"I'll be speaking to your Aunt about this..." Bruce said, once he made up his mind he was hard to reason with.

"AH come on Mr Wayne please I'm begging you." Peter complained with squeaky high voice.

"Come on Bats be reasonable..." Harley was standing with her husband to the end.

"...I'll make you a deal...if you can prove to me your spouse can really, change...I'll cut you some slack." Bruce said with a long exhausted breath.

"YATZY!" Harley screamed to the sky. This was gonna be easy, as easy as apple pie.

"Okay easy, no problem..." Peter said, Bruce's gaze always made him nervous.

"If she can go a week without doing anything, Harley like I'll leave you two love birds alone...of course, you'll be under my supervision." Bruce smiled, Harley and Peter both agree, Bruce shouldn't smile.

"Ma-meaning what exactly?" Peter and Harley both didn't love that idea.

"You'll see..." Bruce laughed a little.

"Oh God Puddin I ain't never seen him laugh before...it's creepy, I ain't never seen him laugh before..." Harley said holding onto Peter tight.

"Me neither...do you like...think he knows he's laughing or..." Peter made his girl giggle.

"Don't you want me to tell your Aunt May?" Bruce asked.

"No-no I'm-I'm sorry sir ha...please don't, tell Aunt May..." Peter dragged his Harley Quinn out of the car.

"Oh okay bye bye B-Man, talk to ya soon..." Harley blew Bruce a kiss, and suddenly vanished in a streak of webbing.

Later That Night

Peter spent the evening banging his head against his bed spread. "What, what's wrong P?" Harley asked confused as can be. Peter bounced onto the bed, his boiling point was coming close. "Puddin, what's wrong?" Harley continued till she got an answer. "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harley hated being ignored.

"Okay...I'm just...I'm sick of Mr Wayne treating me like a kid all the time..." Peter's frustrations were understandable, back when Harley was rolling him Mr J he had a tendency to treat that way too; well when she wasn't his punching bag. But it was so cute Peter thinking he was an adult, Harley always loved kids and their innocent nature, guess she didn't realize how much until she met P.

"Puddin you are just a baby..." Harley said chewing the string on Peter's hoodie.

"Yeah a baby who can toss an eighteen wheeler with his thumb..." Peter replied noticing the door of his room start to open.

"Yeah I never thanked you for that by the way..." Harley smiled as Aunt May staggered her way in holding a basket of cloths.

"Aunt May, you didn't have to do that." Peter always felt guilty when he saw his old Aunt doing choirs, not matter how many he did she'd always found something to do. "Go lie down Aunt May..." Peter spoke very gently, very calmly.

"Oh I know but I, I can't help it I need to do something...anyway, the reason I'm really here..." Aunt May pulled out a couple twenty dollar bills. "Ha, here...kido...for Harley." Aunt May placed the money inside the palm of Peter's very unsure hand. "She needs it more than I do..." May insisted, bringing shame to Peter's heart, having Harley stay here was probably a bad idea.

"No-no we can't take this from you-" Peter was cut off by Aunt May, she startled him a little with her sudden outburst.

"Yes You Can, You Can Take This Money From Me..." Aunt May looked like she was about to cry, Harley was watching every moment of it; life seemed peachy in the Parker household, maybe not so much. "For God Sake It's Not Much Now Take It, And Don't You Dare Tell Me No..." Aunt May squeezed Peter's shirt. "Oh I'm sorry...its just that I miss your Uncle Ben so much..." The sound in May's voice broke Harley's heart, Peter's too, especially Peter's. "can you believe that...two years, next month since he was taken...I think to myself at times...were I to face the one responsible for what matter I...oh I don't know what I'd do..." Aunt May kissed her Nephew's forehead, wiping her eyes as she headed back out the door; "Just...please Harley enjoy the money...don't spend to soon on junk..." May laughed and closed the behind her. Peter was stood still, a hand full of money, just like that night two years ago.

"...Pu, Puddin...everything okay?" Harley asked, finger in her mouth. She knew about Uncle Ben from asking around at school that day she played nurse. But she still didn't know the whole story, what was it that Peter so ashamed of; she didn't like having secrets kept from her, but maybe this was a secret best kept secret. "Puddin?" Harley still got no answer. Peter stood there, tears in his eyes, thinking back to that night; remembering those words, those words he was so ashamed of.

"I missed the part where that's my problem."

To Be Continued

 **This chapter wasn't my best but it's really an intro to The Batman, I just wanna say again I seriously appreciate the favorites and follows and stuff, I didn't think anyone would like this story honestly so thanks. By the way I hope you don't mind but I totally used my own nicknames for when Harley calls Peter, P-Man or P, everyone calls me those names in real life, believe it or not my name isn't actually Snowyverse; I know I'm sorry I shouldn't use my own nicknames but they were all I could think of. I know a certain someone suggested Double P, but I'm saving that, special occasion if you know what I mean HaHa.**


	8. The Trinity

The Trinity

8:01 PM

Wayne Tower

Peter and Harley circled one another, the web head had insisted that Harley taught him how to fight, well more like begged; with all these Goblins and Assassins running around, maybe knowing how to throw a proper punch would help the kid out just a bit. "You do know what you're doing Puddin I'll tell you that much...prefect stance..." Harley enjoyed a good fight, but she'd never want to hurt her Spider-Guy. "But lets see your counters shall we, without the weird bug stuff you do please..." Harley grinned and prepared for battle. "Now if I were to go for the gut..." Harley attacked her boy's stomach region; as adorable as ever, Peter blocked and counter as best he could, using the new skills he had picked up. "Very good..." Harley's grin widened, "Now if I went for the throat." Harley had been at it all weekend trying to make her Puddin the master of fighting, it was hard but defiantly fun. It had been so long since Quinn had been a part of a normal life; taking care of Aunt May, doing choirs around the house, having late nights with the hubby, it was all she ever dreamed of, for so long she thought Mr J had given her that life, she had never felt so foolish.

"Your form is sloppy..." Bruce Wayne appeared out of no where, instantly bringing down the mood, pretty much killing the boy's confidence in his skills.

"Hey that's my form." Harley replied like an angry little girl.

"I'm aware of this, and it's sloppy." Bruce said sliding off his coat. "If you're looking for a fight follow me..." Bruce suggested heading towards the ominous Bat Suit.

8:21 PM

A group of robbers surrounded a bank truck, the millions were theirs, it was all theirs. "Watch the street boys." The leader called out as a flash of light attacked his eyes, some kind of camera flash. Like a streak of light, along came the spider, kicking, flipping, and spinning his way through a fair deal of thugs. "Hey what's that behind you buddy?" Spidey asked one of the unfortunates; the poor guy spun around and met face to face with a giant bat.

"Me!" The Bat added dragging the scumbag into a dark alleyway.

The Batman and The Spider-Man fought united, Peter had never had so much fun in his life. One of the armed thugs figured they could take a cheap shot at the wall crawler, a swift knocking of a baseball bat to the guy's arm caused his pistol to drop, the bones in his arms practically fell with it. "NO ONE HURTS MY PUDDIN...hurt The Bat-Guy all you want though..." Harley whispered into the moaning man's face. Laughing at his pain Harley finished him off, no killing of course, Bruce and Peter both made that very annoyingly clear, "HEY B-MAN, I HOPE MY FORM ISN'T TOO SLOPPY FOR YOU!" Harley shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The three finished off the last of them and regrouped in the middle of the scene of the crime. "Oh My God Guys That Was So Awesome!" Peter commented on their work excited like a child in a candy shop, he tore off his mask and skimmed through his camera's new photos. "We should do this more often...Bruce come on you, me, the wifey, we'd be the greatest team in the history of teams." Peter flashed that innocent young smile, Harley snuggling up into him.

"Unfortunately I have to get back to Gotham...but I'll be watching, don't worry Peter we'll do this again, stay in contact...I'm not finished with Harley yet." Bats replied with his usual grumpy sounding voice.

"Oh come on B-Man I just helped you stop on robbery...and no one was killed...unless you killed a few of them?" Harley's remarks were starting to weigh on Bruce's patience. "What...I've been a good girl...Peter will tell you, I helped take down Mr J, saved a bus full of kids, I helped take down these thugs here, and haven't KILLED ANYONE IN LIKE A WEEK, that's a new record for me..." Harley tried her best to restrain her anger; she was sick of Bruce and all his distrust.

"Tell me something Harley, exactly how did you manage to marry a sixteen year old boy without parental consent?" Bruce asked, Harley's expression changing quick.

"...Ah...um...no comment ha..." Harley hid away behind Peter.

"For the record I kinda figured the legality of our marriage wasn't exactly brought about in the most legal of ways..." Peter said brushing away Harley's hair from her face. "You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Peter asked hoping to God she didn't just throw away all the hard work the couple had done to regain her humanity.

"No-no I just ah gathered up some of Mr J's old crew and...threatened and...lied and...I didn't hurt no one I promise, and I totally betrayed those jerks in the end and had them sent off to some prison some where...by the way if anyone asks your eighteen." Harley cheeks were blushed red as both boys stared her down. "Legally I am your wifey Puddin, there was just some hoops that had to be jumped you know...THAT PROVES NOTHING BATS DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Harley started throwing a panic attack. "FUCK YOU BATS, FUCK YOU!" Harley began her panic attack.

"It's okay-It's okay Puddin just, calm down kay..." Peter kissed his wife's hand, kissed her cheek, kissed her lips, anything for her, anything to ease her mind. "It's okay I...I trust you...Puddin..." Peter smiled, Harley's blushing wasn't dying down anytime soon. Harley was in shock, nobody had ever called her, Puddin before.

"...Wow...he said...Puddin..." Harley fainted in Peter's arms.

"...Ha-Harley?"

To Be Continued

 **Okay I promise tomorrow's chapter will be much longer, and more story driven. I'm thinking of adding the Gotham City Sirens to the story, I know some of you want to see them right?.**

 **P.S - Thank you for the support, can't say it enough.**


	9. Shock Therapy

Shock Therapy

6:28 PM

Harley stepped outside to the backyard, it was her turn to take out the trash. "Hey there..." Harley heard someone call out to her from across the fence, that little bitch with the red hair was back.

"Get lost red..." Harley's suggestion was a decent one, this women Peter was apparently shacked up with, she seemed dangerous.

"Wait, I just wanna talk, please." Mary Jane was so pretty, so so pretty, beat Peter use to drool over her in class. "I just wanna say that-that ah...I'm sorry if I, made you angry...I-I shouldn't of called your husband handsome...I just didn't know you were a couple so..." M.J could tell her words were sticking, maybe just a little bit. "...I think your really beautiful...and if, you and Peter are really married I think it's sweet..." M.J gulped as the strange lady jumped the fence, heading towards her. "I-I just thought you should know I'm really sorry..." M.J had no where to run, Harley was right in front of her by this point.

"Do you have some kind of crush on Peter little girl?" Harley asked backing the redhead into a corner. M.J looked nervous, she refused to look Quinn in the eyes. "...do you?" Harley didn't like repeating herself, Mary Jane searched for an escape route, she was convinced she was about to be murdered. "ANSWER ME!" Harley graved the girl by the fabric of her shirt, holding her against a tree.

"No-no mam I don't I swear-I swear to God..." M.J whimpered, tears in her eyes. "...please don't hurt me..." M.J was shaking, just like the way she was shaking when in the hands of The Joker.

"Hurt you...I should kill you...I don't like little girls who lie to me..." Harley said, trying to scare the poor girl, all in good fun of course.

"I don't like grown women who bully little girls..." M.J replied, eyes widened, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Bullying...who's bullying you I'm not bullying you?" Harley was bullying her like crazy.

"...Okay, just relax okay, I am so sorry, I swear to God I don't like him like that-I swear-I swear...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call him handsome or anything it just slipped out, I didn't mean it, I didn't..." M.J flinched as Harley raised her fist into the air.

"So you're saying my Peter's not handsome!" Harley was ready to fight.

"HE IS I SWEAR I FUCKING SWEAR!" M.J squealed, holding her arms to her face.

Harley's face turned to a smile, "...Come here you..." Harley wrapped her arms around M.J's much smaller body. "Oh it's okay sweetie I forgive you..." Harley pinched the little cuties cheeks. "But you ever call my Puddin handsome again I'll strangle you until your hair goes blue." Harley promised M.J, she promised her with her hand gently wrapped around M.J's throat, kissing the top of the shy girl's nose.

"Yes mam..." M.J watched this mysterious lady disappear back to the Parker house, she was amazing just as much as she was disturbing, who was she, where did she come from; "Well I hope Tiger hit the jackpot..." M.J said to herself, climbing the stairs to her backdoor; Harley Quinn, what a woman she was, what a beautiful woman, what a terrifying woman.

Meanwhile

Gotham

Arkham Asylum

The Joker laid in his cell, looking at his Spidey drawings plastered every which way, "What does that bug have that I don't?" Joker asked himself, a sad sad clown. "Oh he can climb a few walls, so what, I gave her everything...and this is how she repays me..." Joker heard the lock on his door start to turn, it looks like he had a visitor.

The Batman had come to visit, "Hello Joker." Bats said closing the door behind him.

"Batman?" The Joker leaned up, stars in his eyes. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked, his long messy hair covering his face.

"Harley...I'm sure you know the news by now." Bats was enjoying this a little bit, seeing Joker frustrated, having his whole world crumbling down around him, Bruce was loving it. "What is she up to Joker?" Bats and Joker had the same thought.

"God knows Bats...the girl is in love, WITH A BOY!" Joker couldn't understand this girls fascination with this child, what made him so special. "I don't get it Bats...was I really so bad to her?" Joker asked crossing his arms, big frown.

"Maybe she's finally realized what you are." Bats circled the clown, like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's stupid...she's probably having her time of the month or something you'll see HAHAHAHA!" The Joker's laughter did not do much to improve Bruce's mood. Graving the clown by the throat, Bats threw him against a wall.

"If You Know What Quinn Is Up To You Better Tell Right Now!" Bats squeezed down on the clown's neck, oh how badly he wanted to kill him.

"Bats I swear I have know idea with that girl anymore...truth be told I do miss her, she may be a pain in the ass most of the time but...she was quite acrobatic, if you know what I mean HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker had a hard time breathing, his feet were dangling off the ground, could it be, Batman finally gives The Joker everything he ever wanted. "That's it Batman...squeeze a little harder, come on, where is that hulking strength?" Joker's smug look set Bruce off, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Batman for God sake stop!" Gordon, swung open the cell door. The Commissionaire voice was enough to bring Bruce back to his senses, all these years of The Batman and The Joker fighting one another, maybe it was all starting to make Bruce crack, either way Joker was a happy man. "If he knew anything he would have talked by now, you know his games better than anyone." Gordon said as the clown fell to the floor, let go from Batman's clutches.

"The boy is in danger Jim, why can't he wake and see that." Bats stormed out of The Joker's cell.

"What are you talking about?" Gordon asked, by that time the bat was long gone.

"BETTER HURRY BATS, THAT HARLEY IS A REAL MANIAC HAHAHA, wouldn't want Pete to end up like that Jason kid HA, oh that poor Harley, she's like gravity you know, ALL IT TAKES IS A LITTLE PUSH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker was loving every moment of this.

7:46 PM

"Do you still blame yourself for your Uncle's death?" Harley asked, sitting on top of Peter like a crazy cowgirl, it had been awhile since she practice psychiatry, but she figured she'd give it a try; Peter didn't wanna do it, but after literally putting a gun to his head how could he say no. He laid on his bed, hands resting under his head, thinking back to that night, again. "...It was my fault Harley...I could have stopped that guy but I..." Peter felt like he was being forced to tell this story.

"You could have stopped him but you didn't I know-I know sweetness...but you know I'd say with all the people you've saved that more than makes up for old Ben." Harley tried to be supportive, but of course her comments only made Peter feel worse.

"What so...you think saving one person unkills another, WOW!" Peter shoved a pillow into his face.

"Okay goodness don't get all teenagery with me, its not my fault you have a gilt complex, you know what your real problem is Puddin...you have a lot of demons inside you but you're afraid to let them out, you have a lot of aggression and hatred but you deflect it all with cheesy comedy...I could tell from the moment I first saw you, the way you move, the way your shoulders are always so stiff, the way you always clench your fists when things get intense...you wanna lash out at someone but you're too scared to because you're afraid of what Uncle Ben and Aunt May would think, especially Uncle Ben...and I don't think this rage started when old Ben died, no, no this started long before Spider-Man was a thing...like always I believe your problem has something to do with your parents...abandonment is a bitch isn't it." Harley started unzipping Peter's jeans.

"Wha-ah-what are you doing?" Peter asked pushing Harley off of him.

"Well, good sex is a good remedy for your situation...and trust me I can give you some, good, sex...oh come on, let me show you around I know some tight places..." Harley's seduction tactics were certainly as effective as always, but Peter wasn't having any of it right now. "You know you little shit I have needs too." Harley was getting frustrated with her husbands constant avoidance of their sex life, like she said, she needed some love too.

"I'm sorry Harley, I-I gotta..." Peter tried to escape, but Harley had him right were she wanted him. Holding him to the bed, she slowing began to undress herself, feeling the boy's pants getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Just relax Puddin, if your a good boy...maybe, I'll let you take a trip up the gas main..." Harley joked resting her boy's hands on her hips.

"EW!" Peter didn't have much to say after Harley stuck her tongue down his throat.

"Come on Puddin lets relieve that stress!" Harley proclaimed.

"NO God..." Peter again pulled her off him. "Look can't we do something less...intense?" Peter asked sitting on the corner of his bed, pants down to his ankles.

Harley liked that idea, she liked it a lot. "Something less intense...hmm..." Harley rubbed her chin, kneeling in front of Peter's legs. "I KNOW!" Harley screamed excitedly, smiling like an innocent, she slowly bent her head down to Peter's special area, and proceeded to give him a sensation you could say he had never felt before.

"HOLY SHIT!"

To Be Continued

 **Next chapter, it's the sound of Sirens. ;)**


	10. Signal The Sirens

Signal The Sirens

Harley was spread across the bed, panting like a dog in the summer; she was glistening with sweat, shaking at the knees, the taste of Peter in her mouth. "Are you okay?" Peter asked legitimately concerned, it had been about a good forty minutes now, and Peter had had the time to take a shower and get dressed into some fresh cloths.

"HaHa, am I...okay...I literally, can't feel my legs right now...Ha, Ha..." Harley had been drained, in every way you could imagine; she had never felt anything like that before, it was official, sex with a superhuman fucking ruled. Peter helped her back to her feet, she looked like a drowned rat, exhausted to the point of passing out.

"Ah sorry bout that." Peter smiled a little, proud of what he had accomplished, he never realized he had it in him. He had just experienced the greatest hour of his life, Harley was pretty acrobatic for being just a puny human, and to think, this was what he had been missing all these years. "Look just sit down okay, just rest for a second." Peter brushed her hair clean from her face, sitting her down in his desk chair.

"Puddin...I've been resting for like a hour now..." Harley sat down, and immediately winched in pain, she felt like her rectum could burst at any moment. "...maybe not so ruff next time Puddin...you gotta treat me like a princess...not like an alter boy..." Harley started to catch her breath. "...THAT WAS WILD!" Harley spun around in the chair joyfully, the sweat of her ass soaking the leather. "Now tell me something Peter..." Harley said graving her man's shirt, holding him close, big puppy dog eyes. "You still feeling all stressed out?" Harley asked pressing her lips to his, tongues rubbing together, up and down.

Peter pulled Harley into his arms, squeezing at her backside, wrapping her legs around his waist. Peter could see in his bedside mirror the state of Harley's bottom, it was wet and covered in red hand prints, all this kinky stuff wasn't exactly the boy's idea, he would prefer a more normal first time if anything, but when it came to Harley, well you know what that say about the crazy ones. "...Ready for a second helping of Harley...Puddin?" She offered already feeling that heat building up in her crotch.

"Peter, are you alright?" Aunt May banged on the door.

"Oh God...ah yeah hold on Aunt May I'm coming!" Peter called back like a deer in the head lights.

"In a manner of speaking?" Harley whispered, kissing up and down his neck.

"No-no Harley-Harley stop-stop, stop it..." Peter threw Harley onto the bed, covering her head to toe in the sheets. His new cloths were drenched in the woman's sweat, he tore them off and and raced to the door, now fully in the nude. He opened the door just enough so that Aunt May could see his face. "Hey-hi, hows it going?" Peter smiled, right away she could tell something was up.

"What's, what's going on in there?" May asked trying to peek through the door.

"I'm exercising, I'm not dressed Aunt May..." Peter replied frantically waving his hand to Harley, basically telling her to get her ass into the bathroom.

"Well...you're acting so strangely Peter..." May said, concerned about the types of activities going on in this room, she wasn't stupid, she knew what was up.

"...okay, thanks..." Peter again smiled, closer the door as awkwardly as he possibly could.

"RED, NICE TO SEE YA!" Harley's excitement was real, she jumped up off the bed, arms in the air, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Peter's heart dropped, did she really just say, Red, oh God please don't let this be happening. Peter turned his head, who he saw he didn't expect, two women about the same age as Harley stood by the window, the redhead wearing some kind of plant outfit, and the other looked like she might have been related to The Black Cat. Peter squealed louder than Harley ever could and swiftly covered his, legacy with the palms of his hands.

"Oh my...talk about the itsy bitsy spider." The cat lady seemed to think this boy was an adorable little thing, she looked like she wanted to eat him for dinner, cats have been known to eat spiders.

"You must be the famous Peter Parker..." The redhead asked with lust in her voice, her fingers playing with the vines on her dress. "Funny I was expecting you to be more...clown like." She said staring at the boy's body, he was surprisingly muscular for a sixteen year old, maybe Harley hit the big time with this one after all, he was certainly not what she expected.

"Ivy, Kitty, I'd like you two to meet my new hubby..." Harley cosied up into Peter's middle, slipping and sliding around the place like a wet beach ball. Ivy and the cat lady seemed disgusted at the sight of this scene, for God sake put some cloths on, they didn't come all the way from Gotham to see this. "Oh I know...isn't he spectacular, isn't he sensational, isn't he amazing, isn't he ultimate, isn't he-"

"We got ya Harley, your new man is really something...that he is..." Selina, the cat lady interrupted, a sinister grin appearing on her face.

"Um...Harley...you didn't...hire...working girls did you, cause I'm not sure I'm comfortabl-" Peter like Harley was so rudely interrupted.

"WHAT!" Both ladies simultaneously came at him, Harley being the only thing that stood in their way.

"Wait-Wait, now ladies please it was an honest mistake..." Harley said frantically waving her hand to Peter, basically telling him to get his ass into the bathroom.

"For God sake Harley put some cloths on, and take a damn shower...we'll keep the little shit company..." Ivy ordered, not really wanting the sweaty, probably jizz stained nudist to touch her.

"Ah yeah ha quick question through, who the hell are you people and please stop looking at my body like that lady..." Peter blushed, covering his body with one of his bed sheets.

"Double P...don't you remember me telling you about these girls?" Harley hid behind the sheet along with him.

"Double P?" Peter didn't get were Harley was getting all these nicknames from.

"Yeah Double P, meaning like Peter Parker...or more appropriately, Double Penetration, and in your first time too lucky you..." Harley was getting carried away again.

"Love birds were standing right here..." Selina said with half a mind to beat the living shit out of these two with the butt of her whip.

"Wow Selina I really wish you was here sooner..." Harley said, Selina's brows furrowing.

"...Why?" Selina was almost afraid to ask.

"...Well we could of used that whip." Harley's reply basically made everyone scatter, she had said to much. "What...Ivy, Kitty...Puddin...what did I say?"

To Be Continued

 **The Sirens are here...what to do...what to do?**


	11. A New Obsession

**I just wanna say sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I've just been busy with some other stuff, but I did want to give you an update. So I figured I'd give you something heartfelt. I don't know people, this world we live in today, maybe some optimism would be nice, basically what I'm saying is that this chapter to me I guess represents optimism. This is from the heart I suppose, no never mind that's too cheesy. This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle Ben.**

A New Obsession

Harley had had the time of her life with her follow Sirens, the girls had a day on the new town, it was nice seeing Selina and Ivy after all these months. "Hey Aunt May!" Harley stepped inside the house, hands filled with shopping bags. "I got you something..." Harley raced to the older women's sofa.

"You...got me something?" May was handed a pretty flower ridden dress, "Oh sweetie it's beautiful..." Aunt May was more than happy with the dress, but right away, Harley could tell she was acting a little strange, a little more quite than usual.

"Is something wrong Aunt May?" Harley voice turned to worry. "Did something happen?" Harley immediately went into attack mode.

"Oh it's nothing dare..." May smiled, holding Quinn tight in her arms. "But you might, you might have to check on Peter..." She added saddened by the idea of what Harley might find.

Taking a short walk up stairs, Harley shyly opened her Peter's bedroom door. She found him sat on his top bunk, brooding, deep in thought, he almost didn't see her come in. "...Puddin...everything okay?" Harley asked slowly climbing up to her man's side.

"...No it..." Peter couldn't bring himself to speak. "...Just look at this..." Peter said holding up a shoe box with a small bow on top. Harley reached out and graved it, she was confused as you could imagine. She slowly opened the box, and inside she found two web shooters just sitting there, Harley's name was written on both of them. Before Harley could say anything, she was suddenly swept up by the boy and found herself quickly underneath him, a cheeky smile appeared on Peter's face. "Happy Birthday!" Peter said kissing his wife oh so lovingly.

Harley didn't know what to say, she had the best hubby a girl could ask for. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked looking like her eyes were gonna bulge out of her head.

"Okay don't get mad but totally read your diary...I've been working on those all day...you like?" Peter loved seeing her smile, everyday he loved her more and more, and to think just two weeks ago he would have done anything to get rid of her, just two weeks ago Harley was trying to kill the guy she now loves.

"...I ah..." Harley's eyes started to water, Peter was afraid he had done something wrong. Without warning she started breaking down right before Peter's eyes. She gently shoved her man off of her and sat up, burring her head into her knees.

"Whats wrong, I'm-I'm sorry Harley I'm sorry..." Peter tried rubbing her shoulders, cuddling her, anything to make her stop crying.

"...no...no one has..." Harley tried to speak through her tears. "No one has ever treated me like...no one...no one has ever given me a birthday present before..." Harley started bawling even harder than before. "...No one ever...cared...about me before...no one ever cared about me..." Harley climbed into Peter's arms. "...I don't deserve...you...I deserve any of this...I've...done terrible things..." Harley didn't know where this was coming from, all those years of being The Joker's door mat, she never realized how much it effected her until now. "...I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused..." Harley couldn't breathe she was crying so hard.

"...I...I've done terrible things too..." Peter never thought Harley had this side in her, it was like a completely different person, mostly. "...Harley...listen..." Peter wiped her face clean, her lip still quivering. "With all these things you can do...these ninja moves you got you can do some real good for Gotham or New York or where ever you turn up...you don't have to be defined by what you did...I mean it was all Mr J's doing wasn't it, it wan't your evil plans it was his..." Peter knew she wasn't a monster, after all the time they had spent together, he was sure she wasn't what she seemed, he had to be sure, he had to.

"...I love you...so much...Peter Parker..." Harley's tears were finally started to settle. "...Your Uncle would be proud of you for what you are...who you've become..." Harley again tried wiping her eyes. "But I'm sorry Peter...I-I'm no hero...it's just not in my nature...not after what that bastard turned me into..." Harley held her shoe box close, for the first time in her life, she actually felt like someone cared about her, she felt like if she died tomorrow, someone would miss her, someone would visit her grave with a handful of flowers.

"Harley...The Joker made you into who you are now I get that...but see my Uncle Ben, he made me who I am now...you know how he did that?" Peter asked with kind smile.

"He slowly turned you insane and dropped you into a vat of chemicals?" Harley joked, drained of tears.

"No Harley...he told me something...something important...whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words...with great power, comes great responsibility...remember that Harley, remember that...like I said these ninja moves you got...they give you that great power I'm talking about...the world would be worse off without you. I mean I-I, I saw you on T.V, I just remembered where I saw you before, Midway City, yeah that's right you where in the um...The Suicide Squad right...they totally saved the world?" Peter said with a roll of his wife's eyes.

The couple were so distracted by each other, so focus on each other, they didn't even notice Bruce Wayne sitting by the open window, listening intently to every word the pair were saying, tears in his eyes, clenched fists.

"That was a...long and, irritating story...I didn't wannabe there I...with great power comes great responsibility huh?" Those words stuck with Harley more than she expected them to. For the longest time she had The Joker's laughter perverted her mind, his crazy speeches, his treats, his madness were all she could ever think about, on a daily basis. The Joker's voice inside her head, it compelled her to murder, slaughter, kill, the clown's voice compelled her to do terrible things. But now she was convinced, a new obsession was burning inside her mind, a new voice inside her head, a voice that drowned out even The Joker's, Uncle Ben's voice compelled her now, compelled her to face her demons, compelled her to responsibility.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility, Remember That Harley, Remember That."

To Be Continued


	12. Harley's Last Resort

Harley's Last Resort

The Following Mourning

New York City

9:09 AM

Harley swung around the city, she had never felt so alive, all that acrobatics The Joker forced her to master, looks like it went to a good purpose after all. She was absolutely in love with these web shooters, she had taken the liberty to spend the mourning decorating them to her liking, coloring them and painting them, Harley Quinn-Parker style. This web slinging was harder than she thought, she had smacked clean into a couple buildings here and there, but after a few hours of practice she was finally getting the hang of it. "Look, up in the sky, it's a bird it's a plane..." Harley said herself, giddy like a school girl.

Looking down at the streets bellow, Harley noticed couple of kids chasing a basket ball looked like they were about to run head first into a speedy truck. "Ah Oh!" Harley dived bombed into incoming traffic, feeling the wind gust through her hair. Like a streak of light, she arrived just in time, snatching the kids off the street, Harley just saved her first lives. "Hey you guys..." Harley rubbed one of the boys heads, "No playing in the streets." She ordered like she was their mother. There was no rest for a hero though, police sirens sped past her, there was some kind of car chase going on.

"Who are you?" One of the kids asked, mouths wide open at their new savior.

"I'm Batman shhh..." Harley sprung her way up into the sky, "IT'S SPIDEY-QUINN!" She screamed swinging back into action.

Crashing into oncoming traffic, cars flipped and chaos ensued. But then out of no where, just as a flying car was about to crush a rather large group of people standing on a sidewalk; the car just, stopped, in midair it stopped. The good people were quick to see the giant web in the sky, it held the car like a fly in it's grasp. "It's a web..." A women in the crowed seemed partially excited, with determination in her eyes Harley swung by, in a blur of motion, "GO SPIDEY GO!" The crowed was relieved to see the web head, ready to save the day, what would they do without him.

Swinging through neighborhood, dodging and weaving traffic like a death trap obstetrical course, Harley set her sights on the runaway thieves, the funny thing was though, she had defiantly seen them before, she could have sworn they use to work for her. "WE GOT TROUBLE!" One of the thugs panicked, he fired wildly in Harley's direction, but it was no use, she was moving way to fast for him to get a decent shot; Harley was freaking out just a little bit, while the swinging was fun, she wasn't a Matrix character like Peter was, there was a good chance she could actually get shot, unlike her Puddin, these webs were the only thing that kept her from certain death. Regardless she was laughing more and more by the minute, she lived for danger.

"Hey Boys!" Harley landed in the back seat, "Hey you guys are listening to Papa Roach, HA Last Resort I love song..." Harley was having a rush down nostalgia lane, she started singing along, the boys didn't know what to do. _"Cause I'm Losing My Sight, Losing My Mind, Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine...come on boys sing...Losing My Sight, Losing My Mind, Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine..."_ But the next thing the boys knew they were dangling by their ankles on a street light.

2:47 PM

Peter was working up a "sweat" in Gym Class, it had been a long and tiring day, but the at least it was almost over. "Hey Pete...forgot to tell you my father's out of town tonight so we got the place to are selves." Harry said excited for the insanity that he and his bud will probably get up to.

"Oh that sounds great." Peter was just as excited as he was.

"Yeah you can bring your girl too, and M.J, and Ned everyone buddy, it's are night man." Harry was in a pretty good mood lately, well more happy than he usually his anyway, Peter the mystery fascinating, who was this guy, and what did he do with Harry Osborn.

"WHOO, GO PUDDIN, GO PUDDIN!" Harley whaled from the bleachers like her Puddin's personal cheerleader, Peter spun around faster than The Flash when he heard that voice; he immediately went stiff once realizing she was here, everyone was looking at him, Harry was clearly loving the show, and Peter was wishing his was dead, another day in Midtown High really.

"You're a lucky man Peter Parker..." Harry said still laughing at his bud.

"Oh Shut Up Osborn!" Peter sprinted his way to the wifey. "...what are you doing here?" Peter had to resist the erg to scream.

"Hi PP, miss me?" Harley jumped into his husbands arms.

"Don't call me PP..." Peter looked at the crowed of kids, staring, whispering.

"I just came to give you some lunch, and I wanted to tell you I did my first superhero thing today without killing anyone...oh Deadshot would be proud...and you're proud of me right?" Harley face lit up whenever she was around Peter, she loved him so much, there was always this sparkle in her eye that proud that.

"Nice job Harley, really...but maybe we can talk about this at home?" Peter was as proud as can be, but this school was not the place for this.

"Oh and thank you for the web gun things, they're so amazing, it took some getting use to but after awhile I was swinging better than Spider-Man, no offense Puddin..." Harley saw Peter's expression change, he seemed stunned.

"You mean you...you've-you've been swinging around New York?" Peter asked furrowing his brows.

"Well yeah what was I suppose to do with them?" Harley was confused, why was her Puddin laughing at her, the little shit.

"No-no its just...I didn't expect you to do something so risky as...swinging hundreds of feet in the air, you're the bravest person I know..." Peter said gigging.

"And by brave you mean crazy right?" Harley's grip on Peter's neck grew stronger.

"No-no I-I meant brave..." Peter finally calmed down.

"No-no you-you meant crazy..." Harley's smiled turned to rage.

"You-you said it not me!" Peter really didn't want to argue in front of these people.

"Oh Puddin I just fucking around I know I'm psychotic HA, self diagnosis..." Harley kissed her Peter's lips and handed him his lunch, today was the first day of her new life, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Peter Parker was the greatest guy in the universe, Mr J was nothing compared to him, nothing at all, just a sad little clown, he was nothing without her.

Gotham

Arkham Asylum

12:12 PM

It was a cold clear night in Gotham City. The Joker sat in his favorite chair, awaiting the arrival of his new psychiatrist, it had been along time since he was in the market, he had heard the new girl was a pretty little thing. Shyly stepping into her new office, Dr Haley Green's heart raced in terror when she saw that smile. The Joker certainly liked the look of this girl, she was so beautiful and so young, those big blue puppy dog eyes, that pale creamy skin, that rich strawberry blonde hair, he mesmerized ever detail of her body in a matter of seconds. "Oh you look nervous dare HaHa!" Joker said picking up the pen the poor girl just dropped.

"...thank you..." She spoke very quietly, her first day on the job, and she gets The Joker.

"Well Doc...shall we begin?" Joker asked, a wide toothy grin on his face.

To Be Continued

 **I hope where I'm going with the story is okay, if you guys have any better ideas I'd always love to hear them. :)**


	13. Chilling

**This chapter is really weird, I'm sorry I haven't updated I've just been going though some things and I don't know what to do next in the story in all honesty. I'm sure I'll think of something soon. :(**

Chilling

"So...he's their father?" Harley brain was completely fried with all these geeky things Peter was into, the whole day long the two had basically been lying in bed, talking about Star Wars, nothing Harley understood really.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to explain to you...see, Yoda and Obi Wan figured having to the two siblings together would be dangerous I mean imagine if Vader found them they'd become a force to reckoned with...so if they split them up, The Empire would never find them cause you know they'd be looking for twins wouldn't they...are, are you with me?" Peter quickly saw that far away look in her eyes.

"Yes-yes I'm with you...but aren't they like, a couple, the-the twins, Luke and...the princess?" Harley tried her best to keep up, she really tried, but this type of stuff wasn't her exactly her thing.

"No, no, Han and Leia are a couple well, at least at the end of Jedi they are, they kind of tease at it in the first two...you heard of Kylo Ren...well, that's their son in Force Awakens..." Peter was fairly sure she was completely lost.

"...um, Leia?" Harley was almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah Luke's sister, The Princess..." Peter thought it was so adorable the way she was trying to please him like this, trying to play along with his nerdy rampage.

"Oh right...this sounds great I'd love to watch them sometime..." Harley seemed almost genuine.

"Really?" Peter sat up real quick.

"Sure Puddin...why not?" Harley quickly became the sexiest woman alive.

"Harley Quinn-Parker you are the greatest wife in the history of all wives..." Peter jumped on her, he touched her, soothed her, snuggled her, tickled her, kissed her, he gave her all the love and affection she always desired.

"...really..." Harley's insecurities were out in full force, after all the craziness she had brought him over the last week, it was amazing he still had faith in her, amazing he still loved her.

"...Harley, I'm not what you would call, a chick magnet...I mean you're the first girlfriend I've ever had and honestly, you're everything I've ever dreamed off..." Peter held her tight, she was melting inside his grip, just like she always did.

"...thanks Pete..." Harley's voice was soft, peaceful, that shy smile peering across her face.

"No probs...I love you..." Peter meant those words, very much he meant it, he had never been more in love his whole life.

Harley's smiled grew wider, "...so...you love me enough to rub my feet?" Harley asked, a bright beautiful face making the boy's heart flutter.

"Yeah sure..." Peter felt Harley digger herself closer into his chest.

"So...if I, if I ripped a big stinky fart right in front of you, you'd still love me?" Harley giggled at Peter's reaction.

"Oh God you've already done that many times Harley, especially last night." Peter had a look of trauma on his face.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm human and I fart like the boys do God Mexican food I get super gassy..." Harley Quinn-Parker, clearly a woman with no shame.

"Anyway I was so sad when Kylo killed Han in the last one...sucked you know..." Peter said desperate to change the subject.

"Well maybe Kylo killed him cause he's secretly Luke and Leia's love child..." She said laughing.

"WHAT THE-EWW!" Peter tried to flee, Harley though would not allow such things.

"Well sorry from the sounds of it this Lucas guy is into some really weird stuff..." Harley held the kid down, sitting on his chest.

"Oh right this coming from the girl that enjoys anal-" Peter bit his lip, oh did he say that.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SAY IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harley's mood quickly changed.

"Sorry-SORRY!" Peter was suddenly whaled on by Harley's iron like fists.

"ASSHOLE!" Harley was loving human being, but her psychotic tendencies were a real drag. "That wasn't nice Peter..." Harley was amazing in how she could switch emotions in the blink of an eye.

"Harley...remember what Bruce said about self control?" Peter saw some flutter of gilt in her eyes again.

"I know...I know...I'm cool...hey I'm a psychiatrist not him okay!" Harley's sense was back, obviously a good sign, she was still a bit ruff around the edges but on the whole her progress over the last week was impressive, she really has come a long way, she really has been trying hard; it's amazing how a teenage boy can accomplish in a week what Arkham Asylum couldn't in a lifetime. "Forget about me lets talk you..." She suggested, the sparkle returning to her face.

"Talk about me?" Peter didn't have much to say about himself, he was much more interested in her.

"...Peter..." Harley went into Psychiatrist mode, "Aunt May has told me a lot about you...and with this, talk about self control maybe we should talk your self control...this gilt complex of yours..." Harley's smile disappeared.

"Okay, how to I do that then?" Peter laughed through his pain.

"Well in order to get past it, you have to first confront it...this start with the main source of your gilt..." Harley was afraid to say the name, that name that haunts Peter more than any other. "...Gwen Stacy..." Harley saw that look in his eyes.

"...no...no I don't wanna talk about her...off limits Doc..." Peter as expected reacted poorly to hearing that name again. Peter crawled his was out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Harley knew just what he was feeling, it was her job after all. Peter had been trying hard to make Harley better, maybe now it was time for her to really start helping him.

"Oh Puddin..."

To Be Continued


	14. Don't Call Me Robin

Don't Call Me Robin

"So tell me about this girl?" Dr Green had been trying for so long to push deeper into the clown's head, she wasn't the first.

"Oh the girl was a...I felt I could really speak to her you know...she and I could really talk to each other, I think in the end that's why we gave it the old college try..." Joker seemed depressed, an unnatural sight.

"This girl...you're referring to Dr Harleen Quinzel, the women whom you drove insane and sent on a killing spree?" Dr Green wasn't as easy as Harley was, it made The Joker whale with laughter. "How did you feel about her...really?" She couldn't help but she wasting her time.

"Well Haley...may I call you...Haley?" Joker's smile seemed kind, honest, young Green knew this was probably a trick, but the sad thing was, the clown was the only person who was ever nice to her, it was nice to be treated like a human being for once; even the pigs running this nuthouse treated her like dirt, but regardless of his kindness, it wasn't exactly incentive to go mad.

"Lets just stick with Dr Green for now Joker..." Haley didn't seem to be budge on the clown's attempts, he liked that about her.

"...Well then Doc lets forget about Harley...lets talk about something more interesting like..." Joker eyes seemed calculating, it made Green's skin crawl. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker felt tears stream down his face, the performance was almost bulletproof, everyone has a breaking point, everyone, it is always just a matter of finding the cracked glass, once you've done that, all it takes is just one small tap for it all to come crumbling down.

Meanwhile

New York City

"You really gonna screw with me Puddin, I'm the master of this game!" Harley and Peter took a drip down to the arcade, now this was the kind of stuff Harley grew up with, being here just brought back so many memories, all those times with her brothers going down to the arcade after school, it had certainly been so long since she thought about those two, you could swear she had forgotten them.

"Look you may have bested me at Miss Pac-Man, and Galaga, and Street Fighter II, and Mortal Kombat...but when it comes to Avengers Vs The Justice League I'm king..." Peter dropped a couple of quarters into the machine, Chiddy Bang's Mind Your Manners was playing over the speaker system, Peter always loved the feel of this place.

The two kids fought over the joy sticks, both wanted the shinny gold one, only could have it; with Harley eventually coming out on top they began selecting their fighters, "Aw, why can't I play as Spider-Man?" Harley winded scanning through the various characters.

"Because Spider-Man isn't an Avenger or a Justice Leaguer..." Peter replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey I can play as Harley Quinn!" She yelped in excitement.

"OH COME ON!" Peter's situation just went from bad to worse. "Screw it I'll just beat your adorable behind with Superman..." Peter said smashing down on his buttons.

"Well try not level Metropolis while you do it..." Harley's dark humor, Peter might have enjoyed it a little too much.

The gaming went on for hours and hours on end, every single time, Harley won, it was making the boy a little agitated more and more as she wouldn't stop rubbing it in. Walking down the street once again, Harley cradled her Spidey Plushy, she won it, she earned it. "So what do you wanna get beaten at next Puddin?" Harley taunted, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Peter!" Bruce like always knew how to get a jolt out of people, seemingly popping up everywhere at random.

"Honestly Bats at this point I'm amazed my spider sense isn't tuned to you at this point." Peter said clenching his heart.

"You need to come with me, Now." Bruce ordered, pissed off as ever.

"Don't You Dare Ruin Date Night For Me, NOT AGAIN B-MAN!" Harley attacked, it's a good thing Peter was always prepared for these outbursts by now. "PUDDIN THE LAST TIME RICH BOY FUCKED UP MY DATE NIGHT I ENDED UP ON THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Harley was desperate to get her hands on The Bat, she had been looking for a fight. "LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM, FUCKING LET ME AT HIM!" Harley tried clawing her way out of Peter's grip, even Bruce had a slight smirk on his face.

"Harley...relax...okay...relax..." Peter's voice worked wonders to sooth her soul, Bruce found it all so fascinating.

"Peter...when need to move." Bruce insisted, dragging the boy away from his wife.

"Wait-wait where are you taking him?" Harley refused to let him go.

"Oh he's probably gonna kill me and dumb my body..." Peter joked, but Harley took it way too seriously.

"WHAT, NO, NO...YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY PUDDIN, NO!" Harley's eyes filled with tears, she was sobbing hysterically as she battled Bruce in a tug of war over poor Peter.

Peter pulled himself away from Bats and tried to comfort the crying woman, he in a million years didn't expect that to be her reaction to such an innocent joke. "Sorry Harley I'm sorry I was just joking...okay...sorry..." Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, it broke his heart seeing her so in pain, Bruce of course just stood their, rolling his eyes, very helpful.

"...you were joking...you're gonna be okay?" Harley spoke so silent like, still crying, blubbering. "...can I come?" Harley begged squeezing at his hand.

"No, you can't." Bruce said dragging Peter along with him. "For what it's worth I'm impressed at how far you've come...keep it up." Bruce complemented Harley Quinn-Parker, something he never thought he'd do.

"Okay-Okay relax Mr Wayne, God where are we going, why are you acting extra grumpy, your not actually gonna murder me right?" Peter actually kinda serious about the question.

"The Joker's escaped from Arkham, it's a bloodbath and given your recent company, you're gonna help me take him down, it's best if she stays very far away from him." Bruce's anger suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Ah fine but don't you start calling me Robin..." Peter glanced back at his Harley, waving her goodbye.

"I already call you Robin boy, when you're in Gotham you're Robin I'm sorry but it's the truth." Bruce had apparently brought the Batmobile along with him, not exactly the most discrete means of transportation during broad daylight.

"I'm not wearing the tights..." Peter cried, his jokes already weighing on Bruce's patience.

"Well you just get in the car!" Bruce shoved the kid into the passenger seat. "She really loves you doesn't she." Bruce slid into his side.

"Yeah with all her heart...hey can I drive?" Peter instantly activated his kid like charm.

"No." Bruce said reeving up the engine.

"Come on!" Peter was acting like a six year old suddenly, probably just to piss Bruce off some more, the little shit.

"GODDAMN IT PARKER!" Bruce raised his fist in the air, he was already regretting this decision.

Harley watched the Batmobile speed off, she held her new Plushy tight, wiping her eyes with it's tiny little hand. If that big ugly bat hurts her little bug boy, violence was gonna come knocking onto Bruce Wayne's doorstep.

"Batman...don't you Hurt My Puddin, don't You Hurt My Puddin, Don't You Hurt MY PUDDIN!"

To Be Continued

 **I promise next chapter will be longer and all that good stuff, give me some time I'm just now getting back into the swing of things with this story no pun intended. :)**


	15. Goin' Through Changes

Goin' Through Changes

12:44 PM

Taking a tour of Oscorp Industries, Selina and Ivy were both very confused on Harley's interest in this place. "Why are we here woman?" Selina seemed impatient at first but, then again, there was probably a decent amount of shit to steal in this place.

"Don't worry Kitty, I already know what I want it's just a matter of finding where they keep them." Harley replied staring at a large piece of printed out paper, it was like some kind map, almost like blueprints. "Oh Red I need you to give me a hand...follow me..." Harley speed up a flight of stairs.

"What am I suppose to do?" Selina watched her two supposed friends take off without her.

"You keep watch, or, make a scene or something, but no hurting innocent people!" Harley said back shoving some poor bystanders out of her way, some of them even rolling down the stairs.

"Oh God Harley what has the Parker boy done to you?" Ivy smiled as the security quickly came after them.

"CHANGED ME!" Harley screamed it proudly.

With the girls's help, it didn't take long for Quinn to find her destination, with Selina on look out and Ivy as her mussel, they were unstoppable, maybe having all these plants and shrubbery in the main lobby wasn't such a good idea on Mr Osborn's part. "Oh Puddin is gonna be so proud of me!" All of Harley's talk about her new Puddin was starting to wear thin on Ivy.

"I fucking hate you, and your new Puddin I'm sorry but I do..." Ivy seemed so certain of it.

"Aw Red, Thank You..." Harley was so glade Ivy had welcomed Peter into the family. The girls managed to dispatch security in this place relatively easily. Once Selina caught back up, The Sirens found themselves standing outside the genetics lab, "Can you believe that...they actually allow school field trips in this joint..." Harley said kicking in the already badly damaged doors. Behind the doors was candy land, so this was the place, this was where her hero was born.

"Okay you two can leave now." Harley said skipping away into the heart of the facility.

Ivy and Selina looked at each like Quinn had gone mad, well more than usual anyway. "So you brought us all the way across town so you could just tell us to piss off?" Selina really felt the erg to choke this woman right now.

"Yeah-Yeah that's it now go, shoo-shoo bad kitty-bad kitty!" Harley sprayed water into Selina's face, now she had to leave, it was all she could do to keep herself from attacking that mental case. Once Ivy and The Kitty were gone, Harley was free to roam all by her lonesome, the cops would probably be here soon so she had to act quick.

"I'm doing this for you Puddin...It's all for you..."

11:04 PM

Gotham

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Haley begged and pleaded for The Joker to stop this madness, she had never been so terrified in her life, and the clown defiantly knew it. The Joker held her over a railing, the smell of sick and acid filled the air.

"Oh sweetie...don't you wanna little therapy of your own?" Joker held her hand, he gazed directly into her tear filled eyes. "I saw it, the minute, you walk into that office, the way you moved, the move speak, the way you act...you have a little pain behind those pretty eyes...I can take it away, I understand why you are the way you are..." The Joker made her look him in the eyes, he would not allow her look anywhere else, only at him. "Your whole life you've had this need to, unleash the hate, unleash the everything, kill your mind said, kill-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker smeared a bloody smile across Dr Green's quivering lips.

"You're evil...pure evil..." Haley felt his hands at her throat.

"...That your professional opinion Doc?" The Joker knew he had awhile to go with this one, but it was well worth it. With one small nudge of her shoulder she fell, that horrible stench grew stronger and stronger. She hit the burning liquid head first and felt the bubbly mixture stream into her nostrils. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't cry, all she could do, was sink.

Meanwhile

New York City

Harley used sneaked into Peter's room, her whole body was drenched in sweat, her skin was pale blue, her veins were popping out of her neck, and her hand had swelled up thick and red. Her skin felt like is was burning, and her brain felt like it was trying to cave out of her skull. She dropped to the floor, covering herself in her Puddin's blanket, shaking in pain.

Back in Gotham, Haley understood her pain, this toxin felt like it was eating away at her skin, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her mind was being perverted with cold, dark intentions, ideas. "Oh that's it baby, give it up, come on baby, you know you want it...you know we all want this..." The Joker enjoyed every second of this.

Harley felt her vision numb, and her senses disappear, she was very quickly losing consciousness, but through all the pain, through all the suffering, she felt this, new power inside her, deep down, she could feel it growing stronger, and stronger.

Haley felt her vision numb, and her senses disappear, she was very quickly losing consciousness, but through all the pain, through all the suffering, she felt this, new power inside her, deep down, she could feel it growing stronger, and stronger.

These two girls, these two poor girls, their lives were about to change, forever, for better, and for worse.

To Be Continued

 **Listen I know I said next chapter would be longer but I've been super busy and I just needed to update, it's been way too long. But honestly next chapter, some stuffs gonna go down. By the way I made this video in my spare time, I was bored so I made kind of like a teaser trailer of sorts to go along with this story. It's called Harley & Spidey Teaser Trailer, on YouTube, hope you like it, it's pretty weird but I don't know, just thought it be fun.**


	16. Spidey-Quinn

Spidey-Quinn

8:09 AM

Waking up the next mourning, Harley slowly fizzled back to life. Everything felt different, everything. Climbing back up to her her feet, Harley immediately saw the changes. Glancing into Peter's bedside mirror, she was blown away at the sight of her own body, even more so than usual. She was amazingly toned, muscular, heroic looking. "Wow...and I've never lifted a weight in my life..." Harley grinned brushing up and down on her new set of abs. Her senses felt sharper than usual, it was like she was experiencing the world in Blu-ray quality. Her whole body felt good, great, amazing, like it was back to one hundred and one percent, all her old wounds seemed to have just disappeared, that scar on her back was gone; it was like she was born again.

"Peter, Are You Alright?" Aunt May knocked at the bedroom door.

"Ah yeah Aunt May I'm good...Peter is actually not here right now he left early..." Harley replied tearing off her horribly sweat soaked cloths.

"Well are you decent sweetie cause I'm gonna need to get there with this hoover..." Aunt May was charming as usual, Harley loved her life here.

"Yeah I'm just...gonna take a shower okay..." Harley assured the kind old lady, now standing completely butt naked.

"Well hurry up will you please..." Aunt May's charm sometimes wore off.

"Right, right, okay...okay..." Harley rushed to the bathroom, in her panic she smashed herself right through the door like an out of control car, she was certainly stronger than she remembered.

8:32 AM

Finally getting out of Aunt May's way, Harley jumped her way downstairs, a new woman. Stepping out the front door, she slid down the railing of the stairs like a pro skater, she had so much energy, she could barely stand still, and to think, is this how Peter feels all the time. Taking a long excited breathe, she started racing down the street, moving her legs as fast as she could, and they could move very fast. Her speed had clearly taken an adrenaline shot like never before. She felt like The Flash as she ran down the street with the parked up cars shaking in wake, she had never ran so far in her life, she went from Queens to Brooklyn in record time; she felt like she could just keep going forever, her stamina was inhuman, it was infinite, it felt strange.

With a steady run up, Harley jumped for the clouds, effortlessly leaping tall buildings in a single bound. Soaring across the sky and landing in a nearby alleyway, even Harley was speechless at her own power. "That...should of really hurt...ha, who knew spiders didn't take fall damage, oh Peter, you creepy little bug..." Harley loved her creepy little bug, but to be fair she had a decent reason to call him that, seeing someone fall from the top of a building without so much as a scratch on them, it was a little more than disturbing.

Looking up at the building that stood before her, she thought for a second about what she was know capable of, it almost made her blush thinking about it. "Hmm...so if I can do whatever a Peter can, that should mean..." Harley gently pressed her hand to that buildings disgusting wall, she definitely felt some kind of suction taking place. With a smile growing wider she slowly begun climbing, it was the most incredible feeling, indescribable, who knew being super powered would be so cool.

Jumping to the sky like a spider, Harley bounced her way across the rooftops, she laughed like a maniac. Firing off a web line, Harley had truly embraced her new move set, swinging around the city without powers was fun, terrifying but fun; however swinging around with powers, it was a whole new world, it made it much easier as well.

Meanwhile

"HELP, HELP, THAT GUY STOLE MY PURSE, HELP!" Some poor kid was chasing after some punk wearing a balaclava, trouble was quickly coming the guy's way. "FOR FUCK SAKE CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT!" The kids leg where moving as fast as they could, Harley found it adorable, she sat back and watched the show, just for a minute or two.

The poor girl ran into a whole gang of these assholes, waiting for her around the corner. Just as they attacked, Harley made her move. "Listen boys I kinda just got super powers, like last night so I'm a little green, just saying if I end up hitting you too hard, well it won't be fun, for you I mean...sorry in advance if I accidentally rip any of your heads off, so please be gentle with me it's my first time..." Lassoing a few of them with her web, it was like a horror movie as they were dragged into the sky, hanging from a street light. Parkouring her way down to their level, the beating began; one Harley versus four assholes, seemed simple enough, for Harley.

Dodging, flipping and pouncing unnervingly high, Harley's new moves suited her very very nicely. This weird, powerful buzzing sensation was attacking the back of her head, the world seemed slowed as she fought, it was embarrassingly easy to avoid any incoming attacks. "Wow you guys are really sloooooww, oh wait is this that spider sense thingy Puddin told me about?" Harley was enjoying this more than even thought possible; one of these dudes seemed to have marshal arts training, the look on his face as Quinn dodged everything he threw at her, it was priceless, she wasn't even doing any fancy moves, she just stood their, swaying back and forth, flashing a pretty smile. "God I wish someone was filming this." Harley said finishing them off real quick.

"There you go sweetie, all your parent's money has been restored to you." Harley handed the girl back her purse. Suddenly, that buzzing sensation returned, the spider sense; the sound of gun fire echoed across the streets, some asshole was trying to take her from behind, in the blink of an eye, Harley swiftly caught the bullet, with her own two fingers, even she couldn't believe it.

"Wha...what are you..." The dude looked like he belonged to these guy's little gang, he tried to take off, as fast as he could. But, flicking the bullet like a nasty booger, the sheer power of Harley's index finger drove the bullet right through the thug's knee. "Ah so yeah, where were we?" Harley tried to ask over the bloodcurdling screaming of bullet boy.

"Holy fuck lady, not only did you catch that shit but you also managed to hold it in your fingers...you realize that metal is probably boiling hot right, didn't that burn?" The girl felt lite headed after witnessing what she just did.

"What, oh, no, I'm fine, didn't feel no burn." Harley seemed so laid back about the whole thing. "Stay in school kid!" Harley swung into the sky once again. She seemed so free, so amazing, just wait until she tells Peter.

To Be Continued

 **If you guys have any suggestions about what the new super Harley could do I'd love to hear them. Also be honest, Peter or Harley, now that their on equal ground who would kick who's ass, I mean out of love obviously. :)**


	17. Heart In Black

Heart In Black

3:40 PM

Harley was the first to wake up. The Ringing in her ears, and the vibration in her eyes had happily cleared up. A long stream of saliva ran out of her mouth as she picked herself up off of the floor of The Oscorp Lobby. She wobbled and staggered as She stood, suffering from the worst, but also best hang over ever. "...Puddin?" Harley called out weakly, feeling a sting in the back of her neck. She winched and tried rubbing her finger across the skin. She felt a large bump that hurt at the touch. "Ugh son of a bitch..." Harley mumbled to herself, feeling the full sting of her swelling. Fully awakened, Harley scanned and searched the area for her Peter. The dismembered bodies of The Slayers everywhere, Norman Osborn had himself a little security malfunction last night. Sure was a good thing The Web Heads were in town. Well that's what you get when you allow your gazillion dollar enterprise to experiment on Nanotechnology. This is why Harley hates rich people. "...Peter?" Harley searched for her Puddin, getting a little paranoid.

Meanwhile, Peter woke up in the bathroom, he was washing his face with cold water. He was talking to himself, "It's okay Pete, relax, you got this..." Peter glanced at his arm. A large red swelling above the vein of his hand. Peter managed to calm down, his heart slowing down. With one load exhale, Peter tried switching off the tap. But all he accomplished was tearing the entire sink out of the wall. Ice cold water squirting into the air. He slipped up on a forming puddle, inadvertently crashing into a stall door, easily breaking it like it was paper thin. He slid back out from the bathroom and let go of his grip on the sink. It stuck to his palm like he was coated in superglue. Peter got frustrated and tried kicking the thing off of him. With one kick the sink completely exploded, the boy didn't expect it. He slipped again on the now larger puddle, accidentally throwing himself into the mirror above. Glass rained on him as he collapsed to the floor.

Harley walked in, "What are you doing?" Harley asked stone faced.

"Harley...somethings happened to me..." Peter freaked, painting hard.

"...Okay before I deal with your girl troubles...I need coffee, and a shower, and a change of cloths, and..." Harley paused looking at her panic ridden hubby. "Pie, Sammy, pie...hahaha, Aunt May and I have started Supernatural..." Harley smiled. Peter rolled his eyes.

4:20 PM

Harley and Peter were hanging out in a local diner around the Queens area. Fresh cloths, showers, coffee, both kids were ready for the day. Although there was one thing- "Apple pie, nice and hot." A charming redhead set it down in front of a drooling Quinn.

"Thank you sweet heart." Harley replied, a wink of her eye. "Ah geez...I love New York..." Harley said dreamily digging into his pie.

As Peter shoved endless pie into her face, Peter looked at his wife with the blankest expression. "Dude..." Peter snapped his Harley out of her feeding time.

"What?" Harley asked, cream all over her face. As she said that, Bruce Wayne sat down beside her, she practically froze where she sat. "...ah, hey B-Man...ni-nice to see ya..." Quinn slid slightly away from big and brooding. With a look to her Peter that screamed, HELP ME.

"Okay nice job last night with The Spider Slayers, you've graduated from only destroying, half a city block." Bruce said, noticing Quinn's face, cream syrup all over it, he looked so ashamed to be near her.

"Okay you know what get off my ass Bats, cause I've busted it the last few months tryin' tah prove to you I'm a good girl. And my Puddin knows I'm a good girl now, so why don't you..." Harley got right into B-Man's face, cream and all.

"Maybe it's because of the endless times you tried to kill me is why I'm having a hard time trusting you Puddin." Bruce fired back, clenching his face.

"I am not your Puddin!" Harley got heated.

"Aye she hasn't tried to kill you in like four months, ins't that some kinda record?" Peter said trying to ease the tension. "Hey look Bruce, you trusted her with your um, secret...so obviously you have some faith that she's really on the up and up right?" Peter added, kicking Harley's foot under the table.

"I did that not cause of her, I did it cause I have faith in you...so far I won't lie you lived up to the challenge. Doesn't mean I have to like Mrs Parker...but I at least, dare I say respect her for trying to do the right thing...but bear in mind...I put my life as Bruce Wayne on the line to challenge you, I gave up my identity to her knowing it could backfire, all to put the heat and pressure on you...you haven't let me down before, and you won't ever." Bruce threatened as he stood back up. Dropping a metallic case on the table. "I have a new mission for you two...don't let me down..." Bruce let them a hundred dollar bill, picking up the tab before exiting back into the streets. Bruce always could make an entrance, and an exit.

"...Ass-Face..." Harley crossed her arms like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah so...can we talk about...last night...what exactly happened?" Peter felt weird ever since he woke up. This strange feeling over, power, and, anger. It was like he was in a constant bad mood.

"...I...I'm gonna take a swing around town..." Harley insisted, getting up angrily, smashing plates, and trampling people as she stormed out.

"Harley?" Peter called out.

"I-I just gotta be alone right now Puddin..." Harley said, with this, strange feeling in her head. She been feeling it since she woke up.

As she jumped away, Peter was left in the diner with his throats. He felt this before. It felt, good, the power. The rage. His spider sense was tingling as he eyed his red swelling. Black started to seep out of it, his spider sense stopped dead as it touch his skin. It became alive and wrapped and coiled around his body. It practically swallowed him whole. "No...Not AGAIN-NO!"

Bruce sat in his car. Texting Alfred he was coming home. Little did Wayne know however. Something had been following him close behind. The Black came, attacked him. Filled him with, power. Filled him with, rage.

To Be Continued

 **Okay I'm backish...sorry, I just had the craziest four months of my life, both the best, and the worst months of my life. Honestly you could make a TV Show outta it xD. Anyway. This is an idea I've had for awhile. I got big plans moving forward with this story. Haley Quinn and The Joker will be back course. And I'm thinking of adding old Miles Morales to the mix do to my recent new appreciation of the new Spider-Man, what can I say the kids grown on me. Plus I'm planning on giving Harley her very own Spider costume. And maybe at some point she'll meet Uncle Ben. Learn the ways from the man himself. I've got big plans and your support and reviews are always amazing, spectacular even, sensational, ultimate, okay I'll stop XD.**


	18. THE SUIT, Also, THE OTHER SUIT

**Okay before we start, I should point out my idea of Harley's first Spidey suit, is Tom Holland's suit from Spider-Man Homecoming, just with Black and Red, instead of Red and Blue. Meaning her base color is Black, not Red. It's also mixed with some of Spider-Gwen's looked. Not the first time I've used that design, but that's because it's epic. ;)**

THE SUIT, Also, THE OTHER SUIT

Harley fought with every inch of her being. What that swelling on her neck was, it started spewing black tar. With all her great strength she fought. Harley tore it off, bit by bit. These feelings inside her, they were too similar to the old Harley, she hated it. Her heart was racing, truth was, she was afraid, very afraid, that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't about to go back. She gasped as it engulfed her, the black sick. But her will, or, insanity, was too powerful. She free'd herself of the toxin, fled back to the diner. The Black was following her close behind.

"Puddin!" Harley slammed the door shut, preventing it from licking at her heels. Thankfully the place was mostly cleared out by the time she got back. "Puddin Parker?" Harley searched for her Peter, where is he. Without warning from her spider sense, some domestic abuse went down.

Peter struck his wife across the face, she flew into the wall. "What have I told you about calling me Puddin Parker you little..." Peter was coated in some kind of black Spidey suit. It looked, so hot.

The sound of glass shattering filled their ears. A large demonic looking monster of black crashed into Parker, mixing in with his suit. That's just what he needed, more of that stuff on him. Harley was scared, so scared. She thought fast and webbed that metallic briefcase over towards her. This was Batman, surly he'd have something useful for her to use, like a gun maybe. She opened the case, and her eyes lit up like Christmas. "Oh Bruce...it's...it's perfect..." Harley suddenly was taken out by a large ungodly tentacle swagging madly. She and the case found themselves in a pile up back outside in the alleyway. Her body dirtied up with the dust of the broken cement wall.

"Ah yeah...wow this thing is, just as good as I remembered it...oh-kay Parker, your in control this time...you are in control...you are in control..." Peter took a deep breath and focused. His suit morphed back into normal cloths. He smiled, he was getting good with this thing. And this time, he was in control. He was so sure. It felt different now. He was ready and in control. He had this. He had this.

"Puddin?" Harley flew into the diner yet again, landing on a nearby table. She wore her brand spanking new Spidey suit, it was black and red, her favorite colors, Bats knew her so well. She wasn't wearing the mask but, she was getting to it, eventually.

"Ah-um...sorry, about...hurting you...I was-just...I'm in control..." Peter seemed like himself again. But also, not like himself, it was creepy. "...Ah...nice...suit..." Peter acting fidgety, like a drug addict looking for his fix, Harley didn't like it.

"Take that stupid fucking shit off your body I won't ask again!" Harley ordered, standing back on the floor.

"No I got this babe I'm...in...control..." Peter again said, pissing Harley off.

"...Babe...I'm your Babe am I...what Peter Parker says that...a coked out Peter Parker says that, you're fucking coked out you little shit..." Harley's fear was, improving, slightly. "Hey, my suit has a hood attached to it!" Harley said excellently, she graved it and flipped it up over her head. "Oh, I feel so dark and broody...I must say this hood is perfect for me. I love it, who'd ah thought Bats was a stylist...ah, anyway. TAKE OFF THAT BLACK CRAP!" Harley was so adorable, Peter loved her. Her suit had a hood on it. Come one that was just good design.

"Okay I won't lie, all I can think about is that hood on your suit...that's not normal, usually at this point I'd be crapping myself at how angry you are. So I'm a little, emotionally distant, so what..." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rolling her eyes. Harley slipped on her Spidey mask, she felt like she just strapped a computer to her head, it was cool. Is this what it was like being Batman. She again flipped up her hood and gave Peter the business. "Listen to me Parker, you will take that shit off..." Spidey-Quinn put her hands on her hips. Her mask's shinny white lenses adjusting and moving.

An evil smile appeared on the boy's face. "Catch us if you can..." Peter winked, morphing back into Black suit mode. This seemed like a cute game to him. It was just pissing her off. He swung away, actually making her chase him. He was loving this, her, not so much. She was so gonna kick his bony white ass.

As the two Spider people swung around the city, chasing after each other. Little did they know. The kids had themselves some stalkers of sorts. A certain group of, misfits if you will. Avengers rejects basically. "So the kids shacked up with a psychopath, that's, great..." Jessica smelled of whisky and sex as always. "Can we please, just at least talk to em before we do anything brash." Matt suggested listening out for the sound of Parker's shitty humor. These four were clearly not too happy with Spider-Man's decision making lately. But who could blame them. Harley was once a supervillain, and they are The Defenders after all.

To Be Conntinued

 **Okay I know. After this the chapters will be longer. It's just my new vibe, getting back into it. I'm getting a feel of the story again. But now that I've tested the water, yeah longer chapters. Also how do you feel about Harley's suit. And anybody know any good Harley Quinn Spider names, like Spider-Girl or something. I'm trying to think oh something. But yeah who doesn't love black suited Spidey. I'm excited for things to come. To be honest, for a second The Defenders were actually gonna be Superman, but I gotta give Marvel more love man. XD Plus I don't think this story is ready for The Man of Steel, not just yet.**


	19. Against The World

**Disclaimer: Before you read, if you're wondering why my sex scenes are so, freaky, it cause I imagine this is the stuff Harley would be into. Plus the freakier the funnier, at least to me, I have a history of this XD and FYI. This shit is made for sake of bad comedy I suck at being all seductive and stuff XD so the opening right off the bad is hardcore, dirty and I mean, dirty, but hilarious (To Me) sex scene. Skip to the part where it says "WAKE UP" if you don't wanna be apart of that.**

Against The World

Harley pined little M.J up against Peter's run down closet door, shoving her tongue down the girls throat, making out with her heavily. M.J's heart raced and her legs turned moist as Quinn clutched at her most private areas, areas never touched by another person before. Sucking down on young M.J's neck, Harley tore off the redheads jacket with force. The two girls went at each other like dogs, licking up as much saliva from each others mouths as they could. The wrestled with one another's tongue mid air, they were wild, and Harley wanted to fuck this little girls brains out. She flipped M.J around, the redhead squealed in surprise. Harley loving wrapped her arms around M.J's waist, swaying slightly in the cool nightly breeze. She kissed the teens neck once more, unbuttoning M.J's jeans. Harley pulled down the redheads pants, quickly followed the panties too. Harley rested on her knees, squeezing at this girl's thick, juicy little ass cheeks. "Oh red…" Harley was in heaven. But she wasn't the only one though. Mary Jane felt the more experienced girl work her magic.

Harley spread the teens legs apart, licking, suckling, playing with M.J's asshole. Harley licked up the crack of the girls ass. Spanking her, squeezing her. "…you…sure you…wanna be doing that?" M.J asked, moaning, almost begging.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harley asked with a crazed smile. Holding Mary Jane's ass in place. Kissing it, gently as ever, worshiping it, caressing it.

"I mean…" M.J slowly caught her breath. "You are eating out something you might not wanna stick your tongue down." M.J insisted, wiping her hair from her face. Harley didn't listen or at least ignored her. She undressed the rest of M.J's lower half, shoes, socks, the works, tossing it all to the corner of the room. Harley jumped back her feet, giving her young lover another kiss, this time in the area you're suppose to kiss. Harley smiled and lifted up her shirt away from her body, exposing Quinn's small perky breasts. M.J couldn't keep her eyes off.

"So what do ya suggest?" Harley asked, hair and breasts flowing wild.

Before Mary Jane knew it, the two girls were butt naked, fucking on Peter's bed. M.J sat on Quinn's crotch, riding and grinding into her. Harley was dominating her, owning her, Quinn held the girl in her arms as she smirked her crazy smirk. M.J's back was completely arched, eyes slammed shut, gasping in excitement.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harley shrieked from afar at the daydreaming Parker.

"Haha okay soo let's take a rest from the fantasy shall we. Sorry you had to see that. Sometimes we just can't control ourselves. So now anyway, where were we…oh yeah-yeah-yeah…who are we, you sure you wanna know…the story of our life is not for the faint of heart…"

Peter's crazy speech was swiftly cut short by his wife's sharp boot to the back of his head. He was certainly impressed. Harley was so fast she barely gave his spider sense a chance to do its thing. Harley had become more powerful then Peter could have ever thought. He liked it. "Take that fucking suit off Parker!" Quinn demanded as her hubby jumped across rooftops, Harley following close behind.

"Ya can't tell me what to do mommy" Peter replied flipping and swinging.

"The hell I can't. The Spider, tells all what to do HAHHAHA!" Harley was partly enjoying this chase, that's that crazy side of her, the serial killing clown she's tried so hard to bury, but this Peter Parker, he has a way to bring out the best, and worst in her, sometimes even at the same time.

"Wait…The Spider, that's your big superhero name…meh…" Peter taunted. Finally stopping.

"Why you little-" before Harley could finish. Suddenly a voice from inside the suit spoke to Quinn. A sexy man voice invaded her eardrums.

"Voice verification confirmed. Good evening Harleen." The voice said as Quinn's vision flashed with a bright blue light.

"Oh gosh am I hearing voices again!" Harley joked, half serious.

Her suit almost looked like it had just powered up. Her suit changed colors too, from Black and Red, to White and Purple, with a little bit of Black. She liked the new look, she loved the new colors, they were just so her. "Nice, don't get us wrong babe, your suit is cool, but our suit. It's just spectacular." Peter again taunted, attacking, The Spider, as she called herself.

"Hey assholes!" Jessica Jones made an entrance, like always.

"Jessie?" Peter was beyond surprised.

"Ah. Hello?" Quinn never liked other girls talking to her man, not even in times like this.

"Peter…" Matt Murdock appeared behind them, slowly enough the spiders were out numbered.

"Kid we need to talk." Luke showed up seconds later, followed by.

"We need to talk about her…" The Iron Fisty ninja guy, Peter could never remember his name, though he was pretty sure it was Garret, he just looked like a Garret.

"Wha, what about little ol me?" Harley asked flipping up to a nearby water tower, sticking to it like a spider.

"It's good to see you've passed your training protocols, you can now access your suits full capabilities." The sexy man voice in her suit said.

"Wait no, shut up not now." Harley replied, looking crazy, which right now wasn't a good thing.

"Oh right, my bad." The suit voice said, almost sarcastically, since when can computers be sarcastic. "Just saying Harleen, you can take these fools out pretty easy just by using the nifty tech Mr Wayne gave you. Like say oh…" as their conversation continued. Peter and the other weirdos in costumes had themselves a talk.

"Look guys, me and our wifey are kinda in the middle of something. Sooo...fuck off." Peter had some serious attitude to him.

"You little shit-" Jessica was filled with drunken rage.

"That woman is dangerous, not to mention a pedophile." Matt insisted. "You are too young, and too naïve to understand Pete I get it…just hand her over to us..." Matt insisted harder.

Harley dropped in front of Peter and yelled. "Activate pyro webs!" She screamed. Everyone froze, and without hesitation, Quinn released a large line of fire, false advertising, there was no webs in the mix at all. The Defenders caught fire, Parker was laughing his ass off. "Yeah sorry Puddin, the suit says fire can hurt that suit off yours sooo." Harley shoot off another line right into Peter's face. He screamed, so did the suit.

Harley's eye twitched just a little, it was so hard not to laugh.

The Defenders scattered. And the black shit on Peter basically evaporated. Leaving poor Pete naked in Queens Skyline. "HARLEY GOD, FUCK WHAT AT YOU DOING?!" Peter squealed feeling the lick of the flames on his ass. Seeing the coast was clear, Quinn put a hold on her flame throwing.

"Deactivate pyro webs." She said as suit voice complied.

"Sure thing Harleen." He replied.

"It's just Harley. Um, suit guy."

"Got ya…Harley." The suit again replied, Peter clearly not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ha thanks suit guy…and hey I'm gonna call you...Stanly…You just. You seem like a Stanly." Harley decided making Stanly laugh.

"If that's what ya thinks best, Stanly I am…" He said proud and confident with his new name.

"Well that's great, that's great…half the superheroes in New York are gonna be on me about all this…I mean you set fire to The Defenders come on…" Peter was flustered as always, he was like that a lot around Harley.

"Oh they'll be fine...The Spider…handled it nicely…" Quinn said in her Superman pose.

Peter looked her with that look, that look he always gave her in times like this. "…You Set Them On Fire…" Harley was having a hard time taking the kid seriously though. What with him having his junk all out and about. "Stop laughing at me Harley…ahh whatever. Let's just get back home…Aunt May is gonna kill me…" Peter said rolling his eyes, covering his stuff.

Meanwhile

Aunt May sat in the living, waiting for her nephew to return home. She sat with her picture of Ben, her heart always beat fast waiting for Peter. She couldn't tell him this though, she didn't want him to worry, or feel guilty. She just wished, he could be more honest with her. "…Ben…I wish you were here…" May said, wiping her eyes. The old sickly woman tired herself out to much, Peter wouldn't like it if she was up all night waiting for him. Maybe she should just go to bed. When suddenly.

BOOM!

The front of the house was blown open with a massive explosion. Aunt May was rocked, her heart couldn't handle it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker's smile, his laugh, was all she could make out through the smoke. He stepped inside, followed by a girl, a, disturbed girl. "My my is it May already HAHAHAHA!" Joker was loving this. Aunt May was screaming, the old girl was taking this ruff. That smile haunted her. "HAHAHAHA, Well, tell Peter we said, hey...come on Hayley." The Joker left as quick as he came.

Aunt May was having a full on panic attack by this point. Hayley got right into the old girls face. "Tell Harley, there's a new girl in town…haha, he's my Puddin now..." Hayley said smiling, crazed eyes.

"HAYLEY!" Joker shouted, calling her like a dog.

"Co-Coming baby..." Hayley replied, chasing after her man.

"Catch ya later May, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed his way through Queens, all the way through Forest Hills.

Later That Night

A now fully dressed Peter rushed through the hospital desperately searching for his Aunt. Harley chased after him as fast she could, just trying to calm him down. Following his Aunt's screams, Pete finally found her. "Aunt May…" Peter looked over his Aunt's hospital bed as she was being tended to my several doctors at a time. Harley watched from the door in horror. "Is she gonna be okay what happened?" Peter wasn't getting any answers, just insistence from the doctors for him to leave. "What happened?" Peter just kept asking, he needed to know who did it. Brock, Goblin, Marco. "What happened?" Peter asked a third time, Aunt May began to finally stop freaking out, she spoke.

"That laugh, that smile, oh that horrible horrible smile…" May's eyes swelled with tears.

Harley stood in shock, eyes wide. Not him, why did it always have to be him. Peter and Harley were shut out from the room. Left with their own thoughts. Harley was, completely taken off guard. "Pe-Peter I-" before she knew it, Peter graved her, held her up against a wall.

"Tell me it wasn't you Harley!" Peter looked at her, with such, rage, like he was still wearing that Black suit.

"Wha-What are you talking about I-" Harley wasn't trying to fight back, she was on his side, truly.

"How…How Does The Clown Know Who I Am Harley…HOW DOES HE KNOW!" Peter was scarring her, but, she also kinda liked this side of Pete, if only he could control it.

"…P…I swear to you…on my life…I would never tell anyone your secret…please believe me…I swear…" Harley caressed her husband's face. Her kind smile, and soft voice was all Peter needed to calm him down. Her let her go, and eased her into a warm hug. She cuddled him close, she let him cry in her arms. Mr J was gonna pay for this. He was gonna die a slow death.

"I'm sorry…" Peter apologized, how bout that, Mr J never did that.

"It's fine Pete…it's fine…" Harley kissed the top of his head.

"Pete!" Harry Osborn swung open the hospital doors. Oh great Harley thought, another billionaire playboy. "I came here as soon as I heard." Harry looked out of breath. If only the kid had spider speed, was her second thought, spider stamina, spider endurance, Harley loves her powers what can she say.

"Peter!" Another kid soon followed behind. Harley wasn't familiar with this one. This kid, he must have been about fifteen years old. Who ever he was he was acting like Peter's little brother or something. "I came as soon as I heard." The kid seemed nice enough. Honestly she's rather talk to him then the playboy. Nothing against Harry, she had just had her fill of rich assholes.

"Ah…Harleen this is Harry…I can't remember if you two have meet I…" Peter rubbed his eyes. Harley smiled at the kid like she was suppose to. "And…this kiddo…is Miles..." Harley knew the name now, Miles, cute name. Cute kid. And, from the years of personal and professional experience, clearly these two boys, Peter and Miles, these two clearly had something hidden from everyone else. Clearly they've got some kind of secret going on. It was painfully clear, even with just five seconds of introductions.

What are you hiding now Peter Parker.

"You look more familiar the more I see you…" Harry said, where has he seen this girl before.

"I gotta take a walk..." Peter said, storming out. However Harry had other plans.

"Pete where you going?" Harry blocked off his buddy's path.

"Move Harry..." Peter asked as nice as he could.

"Yeah kid that…might be a good idea…" A strange sounding man said with an almost gleeful tone. The kids were approached by a tall mussel bound man with long blond locks. You'd know him as Thor. Pete's eyes told the whole story. Thor was here, and he was wearing street cloths, weird. "Ha…Parker, old buddy…" Thor reached in for a big bear hug. Harry of course was confused.

After Peter and Thor's very, awkward cuddle, the big man turned his attention to Harry Osborn, a big goofy smile on Thor's face. Without warning, Thor struck Osborn across the face with a hard right hand. Harry went craning into the wall, knocked out, isn't even the right word. "THOR!" Peter tending to his friend.

"Don't worry, I just couldn't have him listen in to our secret conversation, I guarantee he won't remember at least the last twelve hours." Thor explained with his same goofy grin. "Help this boy needs medical attention!" Thor called out as a group of Doctors came rushing.

"What Happened?" One of the Doctors asked as Thor shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I don't know he just he was lying there." Thor relied playing innocent, Peter rolled his eyes.

The Doctor's rolled him away on a stretcher. And soon enough Thor had the privacy he wanted. "Now then. Pete, buddy, we need to discuss your taste in woman…" Thor said bluntly.

"Harley is on the up and up…" Peter explained.

"Mmm, is she though?" Thor tilted his head.

"Look God guy, I trust Peter with my life…so if he says Harley Quinn is on our side…I trust him…" Miles said, a kid with true loyalty.

"It's not that I don't trust Peter, Black Spider-Man, it's her I don't trust…" Thor explained, pointing his magic hammer in Quinn's face.

"Hey…nice Hammer." Harley said gleefully rubbing at its handle.

"Please don't, don't touch my hamm-" Before Thor could finish his words. Harley, the so called Supervillain, snatched it away. She held it, observing all the little fine details. Everyone as you could imagine, was stone silent to say the least.

"…What?" Harley didn't understand the idiot expressions on everyone's faces. Harley was having a ball with this thing. Throwing it in the air, hugging it close, it's all she needed in life. "It reminds me of my mallet…" Harley was liking how it felt in her hands too. A part of her thought about taking it. "What?" Peter, Miles, Thor, a few random Doctors, all were staring in awe. "Fine..." She said tossing Thor back his baby. "WHAT, STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Everyone was staring at her intensely.

"Ha right good news I trust her completely." Thor said with an awkward smile.

SMASH!

The window across the hall, came crumbling down. "HOLLAND, I MEAN, PARKER!" Deadpool made his presence known, swords at the ready.

"Wade?" Peter didn't think Deadpool would have a problem with this.

CRASH!

Deathstroke broke through the ceiling, Staff at the ready. "We've been hired to take you two out…sorry Webslinger…" Deathstroke and Deadpool, how bout that.

"Well we're leaving." Thor proclaimed holding his hammer to the sky. Before the assassins knew it, Thor, The Spiders, Osborn, even Aunt May, they all disappeared in a large blue heavenly light. The world was after Peter and Harley. Luckily Thor knew just the place from them to hide, a place no mortal can reach on their own. The world may be against them, but at least now they have a God on their side. And Miles.

To Be Continued


	20. The Super Friends

The Super Friends

Previously In Gotham

Arkham Asylum

Yet another breakout attempt from Gotham's most fucked personalities. They actually get pretty close this time, getting all the way to the front gate. The Riddler, Two Face, Mr Freeze, you name the bad guy, they're probably apart of this sea of evils. They Probably would of gotten away with all of this two, but unfortunately for them. "Anyone order a Captain America Frisbee?" The Spider asked, tossing a mini Captain America shield at The Penguin's throat, causing him to slightly choke just a little. Harley was here, though of course, none of them knew it was her.

"Hiya boys. Let's bring the ruckus hmm." She suggested turning on her portable stereo. Wu Tang Clan Bring The Ruckus began to blast.

"Kill it!" Black Mask ordered as each of them opened fire of this mysterious Spider. Harley was stood atop the main gate of Arkham. Dodging each attack with ease she swung down in a gaint curved web, such swiftness, such elegants. Bane was impressed, but not that impressed. Swinging towards them, picking up speed. Harley suddeebly let go of her grip on her web, her body lauching towards them. Before they knew it, The Spider curled into a ball, turning herself into an almost human recking ball. She knocked several of them down with this techniqe, all at once.

The Riddler, Two Face, The Penguin, Mr Freeze, Scarcrow, The Mad Hatter, Killer Croc. All of them got caught in the wrecking balls path. Flipping off Croc's face Harley didn't touch the ground once. She used her momentum to pull herself towards Bane with another web line. Swigning around his giant waist, leg sweeping Captain Boomerang and FireFly in the process. Using her momentum she swung on one of Bane's arms. Flipping up onto his head, bouncing off, planting him to the ground.

She flew through the air finaly hitting the ground. With the buzzing of her Spider Sense, Harley effortlessly flipped across Man-Bat's attack, landing on his wings, riding him like a glider. Readjusting the creatire in the air. Harley sent the beast craning towards a group of old friend's. Man-Bat came crashing down, and Black Mask, Black Spider, and that kid Anarchy all got caught in the trainwreck. "Wait hold on. I thought you was Black Spider?" Spidey-Quinn asked, cracking jokes like always. "What happened ya spider sense outta wack?" She asked knocking on Black Spider's unconsious head.

Suddenly her spider sense tingled again. Bronze Tiger ponced at her, "Wow sorry, spiders are faster you little shit Hahahahahahaha!" Harley threw web at two trees, turning herself into a human slingshot. Flying through air again like Superman. Harley drove her skull straight into Bronze Tiger's forehead. She landed on all fours on his poor unconsious body.

"The all fours look is my thing Harl…" Selina said, Poision Ivy standing at her side.

"Kitty, Red, can't we work this out…I mean I can't just let ya bust out like this…" Harley explained. Very much aware of Ivy's plants coming up behind her. Spider sense is awesome.

"Okay it's official…her new boyfriend as brainwashed her worst than The Clown." Ivy said disappointed in Harley.

"Um, husband actually haha." Harley corrected jumping inhumanly high, away from Ivy's sneaky vines. Selina and Ivy watched in awe. Ivy's plants were fast and powerful. But Quinn just slid down them, flipped around them, swung off them. Dodged them, destroyed them. Even Batman fell victim to her vine traps. But Harley, wasn't even touched. It was like a sick game to her. Those powers of hers were. Amazing. And, so fucking unfair.

"Web attack coming at ya!" Harley screamed flooded Selina and Ivy in an obseen amount of web fluid. Harley landed again and watched as Kitty and Red struggled to break out. Quinn tapped Ivy on the forehead, knocking her out, insuring no more plant attacks will emerge.

"Wow Kitty, I anit seen you in this much sticky white stuff since ya one nighter with Brucey boy Hahahahahaha. Ah, love you, sent me a post card." Harrley insisted swigning away. "Accidently" kicking Selina's chin, knocking her out in the process. "Oh sorry Kitty, Hahahahahaha." Spidey-Quinn was having too much fun.

Harley Quinn was unstoppable. Everybody got laid out by The Spider. Who needs Batman with The Webslinger in town.

Two Weeks Later

Present Day

Waking up in a strange, almost other worldly hall. Filled with, clouds and, moons, and rainbows. Water falls, everywhere. The suns beamed down of the boy's face. Peter rubbed his hands against the floor, it seemed soft, like grass, but looked, concrete. Was he inside, or outside, he honestly couldn't tell you. "Where am I?" Peter asked himself out loud.

"Ah crap…I left my favorite knife with that kid…" Harley blurred out, collapsing back down again in frustration. Peter remembered, Asgaurd, he was in Thor's homeland. More than that, Miles, Harley, they were both with him. And also.

"OH GOD. MY FAVOURITE KNIFE!" Deadpool himself stood up, a knife lodged into his face. "Oh…oh thank Superman…it's cool guys…I found it." Wade said, slightly blinded, and deafened. He ripped it out of his skull. Back to his old self. But where the shit was he.

"Ah well, looks like the God of Thunder brought us his domain…" Slade said, calm, cold as always.

"Um, whoops, you weren't suppose to be here haha." Thor explained with a smile, tossing his hammer. The hammer flew towards Slade, faster than he could see. Wade however had none of that, drivning in front of it, sacraficing himself to save his friend. As the hammer collided with Deadpool. His entire middle exploded. Blood splahes into Deathstroke's vision. Harley thought it was funny as hell.

"DAMNIT WADE!" Slade wipped blood off himself.

"Okay ah hey, Mr ah...Death killy guy...were on another...planet now. So that's. Safe to say you can give the tryin to kill us thing a rest no ones paying you here yeah?" Peter suggested.

"Relax kid I'm not interested in you at the moment...I'm nore intresrted in getting home..." Before he could finished a bolt of lightning slammed him throught a sharp glass window. Falling to the city, and the city was a long way down.

"Dude!" Peter looked to Thor with amazement of his no shits given.

"Ah we'll, find him, somewhere...these two, have a hard time at dying..." Thor explained.

"Hold on guys, wait I'm good, I'm good..." Wade had managed to put himself back together. Cracking his neck, back, and knuckles, good as new. "Oh, wow he just-hahaha, oh man sucks for him hahahaha" Deadpool looked down towards where Slade was falling. "Hey Slade, don't forget to do a superhero landing!" Wade called out.

"FUCK YOU WADE!" Deathstroke shrieked making Wade giggle even more. However after one swift kick in the balls by Thor. Deadpool soon joined his pal in the fall, screaming like a girl.

"They'll be back..." Thor said smiling at his work, hammer in hand.

Miles stood beside Harley. Damn Peter was lucky, I mean she's so hot. That was all the kid could think right now. Holding up her hand, the hammer thing, flew outta Thor's hand. Right into Harley's. "Okay here's the thing. Stanly keeps telling me that holding this hammer is s big deal. So, why is that exactly?" Harley spun the hammer around her wrist.

"Who's Stanly?" Miles asked.

"Oh, the voice in my head." Harley replied smiling. Miles quickly backed away from her.

"Guys can we talk about that later. I kinda wanna find where ever it is you took Harry and Aunt May..." Peter said claerly having his mind racing with several things.

"Your friends are safe in medical chambers. I had to make they wouldn't be harmed by The Wilsons. But, since ah...guess I screwed that up ha." Thor was to proud to deliver that line honestly.

"Any chance you can send us back...leave Osborn and Aunt May here where it's safe. And we all go and deal with the other heroes. Tell them about this thing I can do." Harley suggested holding up the hammer.

"What about The Wilsons?" Miles asked.

"My people know who Deadpool and Deathstroke are, they'll be arrested as soon as they're spotted. Don't worry those two are no match for my father's shoulders. They'll be looked in a prison they could never escape..." Thor answered.

"ROAD TRIP...I CALL SHOT GUN!" Harley proclaimed hovering in the air. That hammer gave her pretty great power. However that power was cut short when Thor called his back to him. Before she knew, Harley was zooming straight towards the floor. Hitting face first.

Peter and Miles held back laughter, as she slowly picked herself up. Thor simply just held it tight and mutered almost to himself. "...It's my, my hammer..."

To Be Continued

 **Okay this wa shorter than the last Episode but trust next will be longer. I think I'll do maybe, two long episodes, and one short episode. Each story will cone in three parts. But I don't know yet still trying to work out my system for this series. Anyway thank you again for your continuing support I love all your opinions and suggestions. And how do you guys feel about Harely's power level. I think it's perfect but, I'm not everybody. Plus I was expecting some people having an issue with Harley and the whole hammer thing. But I'm glad you guys are okay with it. It will lead to things in the future trust me. I mean really this whole series is about Harely Quinn's redemption. So yeah. They'll be more Joker and Hayley. More of everything. But next episode should be fun. Again I love your reviews I read them always. And again thank you for keeping with me on this series. :)**

 **P.S - Any requests for characters to come in or return fast. Let me know y'all :)**


	21. Need A Good Zookeeper?

Need A Good Zookeeper?

New York City

Waking with blurred vision, a local crime boss named Carlos, he is in for quite the shock. Hayley Quinn sings to herself, messing with something on her workbench. Carlos was in some kind shed in god knows where. "Okay so...this, fucking thing, goes on here...and this...fucking thing, goes here..." Hayley was talking to herself, she was pretty invested in whatever she was working on. "There good as new." She said. Hayley eventually noticed her friend was awake.

As Carlos lifted his head, it was quickly shoved back down. "No-no motherfucker keep your shit down yeah...haha...hello Carlos...nice to see you." Hayley smiled, moving to the other side of the workbench. "Take a look at my Spidey doll you like it hmm...hahaha!" Hayley lifted her little doll, speaking in a high pitch voice, playing the role a little Spidey. "Hello friend hee, you're going to die..." Hayley's smiled quickly turned a hard frown. "What, what's wrong Carlos you don't like my gift for you hmm, you don't like my little doll, FUCK YOU!" Hayley slammed down on the bench.

"Ahh it's okay, it's okay I'm gonna chill, I'm gonna relax cause listen right. The thing is, motherfucker, your organisation...belongs to me now yeah. Thing is...I need it. And-and, do you wanna know why, why I need this hmm...it's because, right everywhere I look, all this little fucks, everywhere I look. Thinking, their fucking hard core, thinking, they have what it takes yeah to be the man. You know, why that is, Carlos, it's because of a lack of a chain of command friend. These fuckers in New York...they, don't get, what makes Gotham so great. See. There is an order, a food chain you following. This city has no chain, IT PISSES ME OFF CARLOS...See, see these fucks in New York, their, their like monkeys all throwing their shit at each other. And, and friend...Carlos..." Hayley leaned towards him, bending over, punching the concrete floor, cracking it into pieces. "All they need...is the right Zookeeper..."

"Ha hey you know what I...ha I just realize I punched the floor...that is funny I...I didn't mean to do that. I know, it's amazing what one bite, can do to a bitch yeah...hahaha..." Hayley's speech finally ended. Carlos couldn't speak, he just, was frozen. He noticed he was trapped inside some kind of, web. "Dude like, I mean it's amazing what technology can do right. I mean these web shooter they...well...you can figure out what they do yeah...anyway, anyway, I'm gonna stop, I'm gonna stop talking cause hey...it's not like I'm fucking crazy. Me, and my little Spidey doll...where gonna put you out of your misery. Good talk though yeah. Hahaha, well, tah-tah Carlos, bye now. Time for you to die hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hayley took from the shed.

Once in a safe distance, Hayley pressed the triggered to her little bomb. The Spidey bomb is you will. The doll lit up like Christmas, and that was the end of Carlos. Hayley Quinn owned New York City, brick by brick, it was gonna be hers. Especially with these new powers. She was unstoppable. The Joker handed her these great powers, and she planned on using to rule the world, like a Supervillain should. Like Hayley always thought. With Great Power, Comes Great Power.

Meanwhile

"Harley Quinn-Parker, calls herself, The Spider, people that know her call her Spidey-Quinn, sounds like a terrible ship name if you ask me. Subject has shown incredible feats of strength in such a short time being active. Parker displays all the attributes of her male counterpart, all though one would argue Harley proves to be even stronger than him due to her, more matured body, after all she has gone through puberty unlike the other one."

"Harley has been shown capable of holding a Antonov An-225 in place preventing it from taking off, the 225 of course being the largest commercial planes in existence. The Antonov An-225's engines apply approximately 44,000 lb of thrust in order to allow the plane to take off. She held the tale end of the plane people, stopping it from beginning it's take off. That's easily 22 tons of thrust she's keeping in place so gleefully. Why she decided to do this in the first place I have no idea. Maybe she just enjoys fucking with airport security."

"But strength isn't everything and well, good thing that isn't all she has going for her cause not only is Mrs Parker incredible powerful, but she's also extremely fast. To put in into perspective the worlds fastest car moves at about 270.49 miles per hour. But Harley Quinn-Parker, oh, about, 356, miles per hour. Let me see ahh oh, here's a fun fact. The Empire State Building is about, 1453 feet tall, yeah Harley can jump at least half that height, maybe more than half. So if you really are planning on going up against Parker. Just putting her top strength and speed records together, if you were to be punched in the face by Harley with full force, your head would literally explode. And don't worry, her fist would be moving so fast you wouldn't even see it coming. Even Harley punching you with half the force, would do just the same damage. She was dangerous before the powers, do you really wanna take her own now?" Felicity asked arms crossed in disappointment.

"Umm, yeah?" Oliver replied being a sarcastic asshole, as always. "Felicity, Peter is in trouble. I'm not going to stand back and watch that woman, poison his mind. With what she can do now, she's dangerous. She is a real, threat. If no one else is going to stop her, I will." Oliver explained almost fully suited up.

"When you fight her it literally looks like you're standing still, for her point of view. Peter, told me that awhile ago. About his powers, not hers cause she didn't have powers or no him back then I'm just assuming it's the same with both cause, I'll stop." Felicity was nervous, she got, weird when she was nervous. "Look, are you, sure you can handle this?" Felicity asked one last time. Before she knew it. In came the back up. Thea, Black Cannery, White Cannery, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Diggle, Atom, Firestorm, That guy that looks like Captain America but isn't Captain America, he even had the shield at one point I think like what the fuck is this. Oliver's back up was all set and ready take down Harley once and for all.

"Trust us Felicity, we, can handle this." Black Cannery assured her, a smile on her face.

Four Hours Later

New York City

Harley's New Funhouse

Everybody on the team was laid out. Unconscious, damn near dead, especially that Captain America guy, Harley really hates cosplayers. Harley barely even broke a sweat with these dudes. "Oliver, Oliver are you there?" Felicity was desperate to her his voice, she needed to know he wasn't dead.

"Oh um, hello, this Harle-I-I mean, The Spider, who's this?" She asked scanning over her work. These guys really got, ffffucked up.

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He's dead...nah I'm just kidding he's fine...I'm on your side lady...me, my Puddin, and Thor and gonna head to Shield and explain this magic hammer time thing I can do." She explained getting a little sick of people attacking her. "Look give me two days, we'll clear this whole thing up..." Harley suggested, spider sense going crazy. "Hold that thought Felicity..." Harley said.

"How do know my nam-" Harley hung before Smoke could finish. Jumping into the air, Harley flipped right over her brand spanking new attacker. Landing on her feet like it was the easiest thing in world, even Barry was impressed.

"FLASHER, I'M SUCH A HUGH FAN!" Harley announced joyful and free, which is not you would usually see in a fighting situation.

"Barry, is that you?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah it's me Felicity. Don't worry I'll handle it." Barry assured her.

"Barry huh...nice name ha..." Harley said with not a care in the world.

"Ah does she still have Oliver's com system?" Felicity asked.

"So Green Arrows name is Oliver that's good to know that really narrows the search down. Surly the playboy billionaire who was stranded on an island for five years and was pressured dead and came back and is from Star City and his name is Oliver Queen couldn't be The Green Arrow." Harley scratched her head.

"I'm just gonna stop talking..." Felicity said to herself aloud.

Before Harley knew it. Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Vibe, Killer Frost, the whole team was here to back Barry up. "Your out numbered Quinn. Just give up now. And you won't be hurt." Barry offered with a smug smiled.

"I was before and well. Just look." Harley replied admiring her handy work.

Everything was going like always, Team Flash takes on a Meta, they stop them. But friends, this is were the story, takes a pretty fucked up turn. Cisco started getting these, weird vibes, vibes that, felt so different. His death. "Guys I-" Before Cisco could finished.

BOOM!

A massive, green energy like explosion rocked the building. Even Harley was caught in the blast.

"Barry, Barry..." Felicity was now completely freaking out.

Several Minutes Later

Harley started regaining consciousness. She was trapped under an obscene amount of destroyed building, she was trapped, too weak to use her super strength. What the hell was that explosion. "Barry. Oliver. Guys can you hear me!" Felicity was still screaming through that earpiece.

BANG!

Hayley Quinn blew Thea Queens brains out. The psycho slowly walked across the carnage. Picking at the scraps like a rapid dog.

BANG!

Kid Flash, dead. "Hahaha, you motherfuckers. Come to my city hmm. Try and take my kills. Try and take my Harley..." Hayley was talking to herself, whispering.

"FUCK YOU!"

BANG, BANG!

Jesse Quick, John Diggle, both gone, dead. "It's okay, it's okay...I'm gonna relax okay. It's cool. It's cool guys...because you know what I made a new friend...yeah. A New York native, a rich white boy, and...he's got a loooot of money yup yup. Lot's of it-haha..." Hayley pointed her gun.

BANG!

Black Cannery, dead. Followed by.

BANG!

White Cannery.

As Harley watched her pick them off one by one. It was like, it was like watching herself, murdering all these, heroes. Real heroes. It was like watching herself. It made her angry. She tried so desperately to get back so amount of strength. She was trying so hard.

CRUNCH!

Hayley punched The Atom square in the face. With all her power, his head it. It exploded, helmet and all.

"NAHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!" Harley screamed, trying to escape, feeling dust and water spilling onto her head.

BANG!

Firestorm was dead.

Harley started lifting, with all her strength. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harley tried her absolute best.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Captain Cold, Heatwave, Captain American guy, Killer Frost. Dead, Dead, Dead. Dead.

Harley was almost there, she was almost there. Until.

BANG!

Hayley shot her counterpart straight in the leg, bringing her back down.

"STAY THE FUCK DOWN, YOU WILL GET UP. And I say." Hayley ordered.

BANG!

No more Cisco.

"Oliver, please can you hear me..." Felicity was crying on the other end of the com system.

BANG!

Oliver Queen, is dead.

"STOP!" Harley screamed as blood split out of her mouth.

BANG!

Barry Allen, dead. Their all dead.

Once the massacre was over. Hayley, pulled her sister, if you will, out of her concrete hell. Rolling her onto her back. Harley's vision blurred in and out. She saw Hayley standing over her. A cute smile on her face. She bent down, getting face to face with Harley. "You know what this city needs...a good Zookeeper..." Hayley smiled. Laughing like her Puddin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hayley kicked her sister square in the face. Even for a super powered being, that fucking hurt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before Hayley could finish with her murder spree. Lightning came knocking at her door. The Avengers crashed the party. Spider-Man swung in, ripping his mask off in horror at what he was seeing. Thor chased after Hayley Quinn as she tried to escape. Once Hayley and Thor were gone. The rest of Avengers asset the fatalities. So much blood. So much death. Peter walked slowly towards his wife. She was sobbing on the floor, unable to cope with the trauma. The gilt. These people were all dead, because of her.

Captain America found an open com on one of the bodies. He put it on. The first thing he heard was a sobbing girl. "Is anyone there?" Felicity pleaded. Making Steve, angry. They should have been here. They should have stopped this. So many dead heroes.

Harley stood back to her feet. "Harley, are you okay?" Peter asked, afraid for her, well, sanity.

Harley looked right into her husbands eyes. Rage filled hers.

"I am going to kill, that bitch...watch me..."

To Be Continued

 **I apologize to anyone who was a fan of those charachters. I love The Flash, he's one of my favs. So I feel the pain. Just know. I don't have anything against them. People just needed to die. And The CW DC Show characters seemed like veey unexpected fatalities. Sorry. I'm not really sorry. But I am.**


	22. Days After The Fallen Heroes

**Okay this episode has a lot of big characters in it, don't worry, we'll get back to your usual Harley & Spidey fun soon. But just for this episode at least, we get to see a larger world. But obviously Pete and his wifey are still the stars. Also everything I do in this story has purpose please trust that. Keep that in mind. Also I do read your requests, and I try to service all. Sometimes it can be difficult but story is first. **

Days After The Fallen Heroes

12:45 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

Harley was up all night in her, temporary facilities, working on a fresh pear of web shooters. Peter did all he could the last few months teaching her about making these things on the fly encase she ever needed it. He even taught her the formula for web fluid. Sure she was far from a tech master but she was a quick learner, and after about two months of solid mentoring, she was making these web shooters, and its webbing, like a pro. "Hey crazy cakes ya workin' on something?" Tony Stark entered without knocking; his personality was certainly, "charming" to Harley Quinn-Parker.

"I don't really like you billionaire playboys..." Harley commented, tinkering with the wiring of her devices.

"Yeah well, I don't much care for, Insane Clown Posse and yet hear I am. Wow I must say for a woman who has no scientific or engineering background you, are doing a decent job...little sloppy, the wire work is a little chaotic but. It is you after all." Tony had some balls, the stuff he was saying right now. Peter usually needed a mask to muster up this much courage.

"You know what I have a background in though Puddin...psychology, and let me tell you...a guy who hides inside a large metal casing for most of his daily routine, well...mad self security issues comes to mind. Or, mad self shame, or both...no I'd say both...I think you hate yourself, which is why when you first enter a room you feel the need to insult the first person that comes your way cause you need to let out that inner frustration. Only thing is your not pissy at them, your pissy and you. That's why I think you also wear shades everywhere you go, even in doors. You wear them, from the same purpose you wear the helmet. To hide the shame and regret and fear that I can see so clearly in your eyes right as we speak. Tony my friend, you hate the fuck out of yourself. You wanna crawl into a hole and die, perhaps the metal suits you rock represent said holes. Don't you see the Iron Man is an indestructible emotionless bad ass who locks away all his insecurity and self doubt, that's you by the way, inside of himself. So having such a pathetic human disgrace hidden within the Iron Man's Invincible body is very symbolic of humanity at large. You Tony Stark, are the messing insure freak show we all hide inside of us and never let anyone see. Only, you are physical embodiment of those freak shows, only that should never happen ever. Perfect example of why, you're one of em and you've almost fucked the entire world multiple times. With The Mandarin, the creation of Ultron, basically starting that superhero Civil War, Spider-Man, okay that one is a joke I love my Puddin, but seriously. You have more issues than me Stark." Harley finally ended her rant, that was exhausting.

"...I-I'm sorry I, spaced out after you said Puddin..." Tony replied leaning against Parker's workbench.

"I'm sorry you want something?" Harley asked, clenching her fist under the table.

"Oliver Queen was an old friend of mine...I wanna kill this Hayley Quinn as much you do." Tony explained, the two meet eyes.

"Awww, I called dibs first bitch." Harley said with a grumpy face.

"Oh god Tony, leave the newby alone for shock sake..." A man with long bushing bangs said, shades over his eyes.

Whatever Tony was trying to get at he certainly changed his tune when this dude walked in. Like he was hiding something. "Just saying hey to the new girl...and you know, taking her lunch money as us Avengers all do to rookies." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Who is-" Harley was cut off by this asshole, no one cuts her off.

"Who am I...I'm Spider-Man...from the year 2099, anyway. Miguel O'Hara." He greeted extending his hand.

Harley, wasn't totally buying it though, Spider-Man, from 2099. Please. "Hahaha, so what you have lightsabers and, robotic hands do you?" Harley joked, squeezing his hand as tight as possible, a little strength test of hers.

"Now why every time I mention I'm from the future every asshole references Star Wars...especially Peter?" Miguel very passive aggressively stated.

Mile took a seat next to his new best friend, Harley. "He's for real Harley. He comes from a time just, riddled with crime and corruption. Like Gotham but, everywhere. Miguel was kind of a rebellious hero of the people, going against an evil corporation and stuff. He basically brought back the age of heroes in his time. Things got so easy and crime free in his time he made the moved to ours." Miles explained.

"Well, it wasn't that simple kid. I don't really have...a place in my time." Miguel said with a heavy heart.

"Yeah well, don't worry cause you have plenty to do here..." Tony said clicking away on some high-tech computer.

"You have no idea how irritating it is to see another Spider-Man on The Avengers...and not me. Come on Tony he based his entire thing on me..." Peter said, once again pleading for a spot on the team.

"Puddin!" Harley cheered running into Peter's arms.

"So remind me again how many Spider-Man's are there?" Tony asked, surrounded by spider people.

"Who cares, there will only ever be one Spider-Man to me, and that's my Puddin." Harley replied cuddling into Peter tight. Tony pretending to puke.

"You okay Puddin?" Harley asked, hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter had clearly been crying.

"Oliver was a, a good friend. And Barry...it's...a long story..." Peter explained, thinking back to the times with his old buddies.

"Barry Allen helped me handle my, family drama...I didn't exactly come to this time by choice at first. He was a good kid..." Miguel added removing his shades, Pete felt good knowing he wasn't alone with this pain. Miguel felt it to Peter could see it.

"Peter..." A sobbing voice called out from the door way.

"...Felicity..." Peter rushed towards her. He felt horrible, He could only imagine how she felt.

Miguel and Miles looked at each other, they had seen their fair share of pain, tragedy, it never got easier to see someone else go through it. Just harder.

"Where are they?" Felicity asked, to weak to cry anymore.

"...Felicity..." Peter looked to his wife.

"WHERE...are they..." Felicity demanded to know, she needed to see them.

"Hello Felicity." Bruce Wayne appeared almost outta no where. Wearing a stylish all black suit and tie.

"Wayne...what are you doing here?" Felicity was less than thrilled to see him. Bruce never really had a good relationship with team Arrow.

"Batsy!" Harley shrieked, filled with joy. She didn't know why though, she never really liked Bruce. Guess she just missed her old arch nemesis.

Peter's eyes were wide with terror. He could see it from a mile away. He knew it better than anyone. That attitude, that color, that style, those eyes. How did it, where did Bruce find it. "...Bruce...you..." Before Peter could finish.

"Shall we Peter?" Miguel nudged his counterparts shoulder.

"Yeah you kids have fun, I'm gonna stay and ah...figure out world peace." Tony said backing from the door, he was ready to see what they were about to. He had seen enough.

With Bruce, Peter, Harley, Miguel, Miles, and Felicity all entering the quiet laboratory. The six were greeted by Bruce Banner, he had the fallen heroes, all laying in their new homes. The rest in peace pods as Tony called them. "Are you guys sure you wanna see this I mean..." Banner couldn't handle emotions neither. Felicity faced the pods, looking in, to see her friends, peaceful, gone. She felt warm tears start to stream as she looked into the pod they held Oliver, and she just, broke. Harley got closer to the pods herself, she wanted to see her mistake, her failure. These people were dead because of her.

She looked deep into Oliver Queen's pod. Pretty good looking corpse to be honest. But then, something weird happened. The bullet hole in Queen's head, it, it looked like it was. Shrinking. She looked closer into the pod, and suddenly. Oliver jolted back to life. "OH SHIT!" Harley squealed knocking herself back into a table of tech. "ZOMBO!" Harley graved a knife from the counter to defend herself. She graved Felicity and held her tight, pulling her away from the pod knife at the ready, as it slowly opened up like an old coffin.

Oliver climbed out, gasping from air, smoke followed him as he fell to the floor. Followed by the others, Barry did his flash thing, vanishing in a gust of wind, it was probably a reflex or something. The only one who didn't seem to wake was, The Atom. Probably cause he had no head left. "Peter!" Oliver choked back to life. "What the, shit is going on!" Oliver said, throwing up his lunch.

"I fell like I have the, greatest, hangover, ever..." Thea joked, rolling around on the floor.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay..." Felicity smiled, wiping her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Harley said, heart racing.

"Oh did, did Nick not mention these being regeneration chambers?" Banner asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah ah he didn't bring up that detail." Tony said peaking in through the door way.

"I'll be right back..." Wayne said, strangely calmer than usual.

Meanwhile

As Oliver and crew got back to their feet. Barry hyperventilated out in the main bridge. "Barry, you need, to relax..." Fury ordered, shocked at how fast those pods seemed to work.

"Maybe you wanna explain some things?" Bruce Wayne said with a blank, truly uncaring expression. Part of it scared him, another part liked it. What was happening to him.

"The pods, are. Something O'Hara came up with...future tech. We didn't know if-" Nick was quickly interrupted, people around here tended to do that a lot.

"You my friend are what the humans call...an asshole ha." Thor pointed his hammer at Fury's head.

"Oh I'm an asshole for bringing a dozen people back to life huh?" Nick replied. A hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I mean you could have told us about that kind of tech..." Oliver said, falling down the stair case.

"I didn't wanna get your hopes up. I was pretty sure it wouldn't work." Nick explained.

"The pods are kind of a one and done thing...once they are used they can't be, used again." Miguel added.

"Oh, like a condom?" Harley asked.

"...Ye-yes like a...like a cond...anyway" Miguel didn't understand what Parker saw in her honestly. "The pods heal at the cellular level, we used a sample of Weapon X's DNA, to reanimate any dead matter, healing injuries and tending to vital signs. The worse the injury the longer it takes to-"

"Yeah that's really interesting Christopher Lloyd, Puddin can I talk to ya..." Harley asked, pulling Peter into a private area.

"The level of disrespect in this place is UNBELIEVABLE!" Miguel muttered storming off.

Peter and Harley were alone, and for a split second, Peter was a little afraid. As he tended to be at times around Harley. "This doesn't change anything about the last few days...those people died because of me Puddin. Hayley Quinn, dies...yeah. No one just...the way she just, killed, and killed, I was just...helpless to. No one leaves makes me helpless. Like, like that...GODDAMN CLOWN!" Harley's eyes twitched as she grew more and more frustrated. Soon her rage turned to sadness. Crying and sobbing thinking about that day. She let those people down, how could she face them. All though that Green Arrow guy falling down the stairs makes it a little easier. But, still really hard.

"Everything okay?" Bruce leaned up against the wall, he was a lot more, chilled, cool. It was hard to explain, he just seemed. Different, Harley liked it. Suited him better.

"Yes just...glad their okay..." Peter replied, not sure how to handle Bruce. Does he talk to him about it, fight him, Pete was panicking.

"It's a shame that tech was wasted, I could of studied it. Made so many more. But the resources to make those chambers have been exhausted...Fury..." Bruce chuckled to himself. He smiled, he actually smiled. "All the remaining chambers were stolen yesterday...someone on the inside, oh of course, no one was suppose to know that. Amazing what he hides isn't it?" The more Bruce talked, the more demented he seemed. At least in Peter's eyes.

"How many pods?" Oliver appeared behind them. "How many pods were stolen?" He asked, immediately seeing, something was different with Wayne.

"Four...plus three destroyed in blast..." Fury replied, shame in his eye.

"I'm sorry what?" Harley had no idea what was going on. "Listen, guys, I get it, you all have problems that, defiantly go beyond my Puddin's crazy little world. But we can't be apart of this. We just wanna kill Hayley and continue our life together as friendly neighborhood Spider-Gals okay." Harley said, standing behind her Spidey.

"Wait what?" Peter didn't know what she talking about. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

"That's to bad...The Avengers could really use you Quinn." Fury stated. Peter's blood pressure rising.

"Are you fucking serious!" Peter yelled.

"I agree. You'd be a real asset." Oliver shyly smiled.

"I'm literally right here..." Peter was amazed beyond belief.

"Naww, thanks guys." Harley blushed, biting down on her lip.

"Harley I think we should get a divorce." Peter's anger grew bigger.

"Peter, you are not ready for this kind of responsibility...okay, you two deal with Hayley Quinn...we'll deal with the super terrorists stealing government secrets. Deal?" Oliver suggested to him.

"Yes sir!" Harley gave a solute.

"Whatever you say..." Peter replied, still being treated like a kid after all this time.

SMOOSH!

Barry speed into the group chat. "What the fuck is going on!" Barry shrieked freaking out like crazy.

"Holy crap...The Flash is just a kid?" Harley asked.

"You're the same age..." Bruce replied, spider sense tingling.

BOOM!

The main bridge exploded. The Green Goblin appeared through the smoke. "HAHAHAHA. Spider-Man!" He screamed.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me?" Peter knew that voice.

"Mistah J?" Harley couldn't believe it, where did he come from.

"Not Mr J...much worse. Much more green. Oliver and Goblin have the same fashion sense." Peter's sarcastic personality was always a joy for Oliver's sanity.

"Goblin what now?" Harley asked following Peter close behind.

BANG!

The Joker jumped off Goblin's Glider, riding shotgun with his Green buddy. As he jumped, The Joker shot a lone Agent dead in the face. "I know, nice of me to drop in right?" The Clown insisted going into a fit of laughter.

Slipping into his costume. Spider-Man was soon on the seen. Harley didn't seem to care to much about that though. "...hey Puddin-Pie..." Harley said sarcastically, greeting the clown and his goblin.

"Oh Harley...oh how I've missed ya hun. When ya coming home huh?" The Joker taunted with that crazy as hell smile.

"Well I promise I'll visit your grave sweetness-HaHaHa...dose that count?" Harley asked graving the dead Agent's gun. That twitch in her eye was back. However, like a streak of light, he arrived just in time before she did anything stupid. Peter looked her in the eyes. Don't forget what the kids tried to tech you. "Ah Goddammit." Harley dropped the gun. Not that she needed it.

The Goblin was hot on Spidey, chasing him threw the Carrier. Harley and Joker were now alone, or so they thought. Oliver and Barry soon joined her against the clown. "Oh well haha, you guys were suppose to be dead hahaha, well I guess I'll just have to take out my frustration on Hayley when I get home." Joker laughed, clearly frustrated.

"Hey ah...listen Harley..." Barry walked up to her, not knowing what to say. "Sorry for um, what happened earlier, ha if knew you could lift that magic hammer I, you know..." Barry gentle punched her arm. Harley's face was priceless. A zero shits given kinda look. Without warning she graved Barry into a massive cuddle. "Wow god okay..." Barry couldn't breath.

"Glad you're not dead Streaker." Harley smiled. Joker rolling his eyes.

"Ah its Flasher-no-flash, Flash, it's, I'm The Flash." Barry stuttered.

"Listen ah can you guys help my Puddin pleeeeaase?" Harley pleaded like a child.

"Were own it." Oliver replied, more than happy to get away from these crazies.

Once the Ex-Lovers were alone. The fun began. "Shall we?" Joker asked, gun in one hand, knife in the other.

"Sure Mistah J, you get the first shot." Harley offered, Joker liked the sound of that.

Firing off several shots, Harley dodging each one easy enough. The world seemed to slow down in her vision. Never got old. With her spider sense going off, Harley was waiting for The Clown to attack with that ridiculously large knife. He tried slashing her and stabbing her over and over again, missing all his shots. Joker couldn't believe how fast she was, she clearly was just humoring him with this fight. He was getting angry.

Meanwhile

Spider-Man and The Green Goblin in the middle of an epic battle. "Tell me Goblin, who you got under that mask hmm, an Osborn, an assassin, Flash Thompson...oh god...Jameson?" Peter joked evading Goblin's missiles and pumpkin bombs.

"Oh little spider, you'll know it all in time...in time-HAHAHAHA!" Goblin though was no much for the combined might of The Flash, Green Arrow, and Spider-Man. You could say the same for The Joker against Harley. But that wasn't the point.

"The jokes on you-Ha...Ha...Ha...HaHAHAHAHAHA" The Joker clicked down on his special detonator.

"We're coming for you Joker!" Bruce dived off the top balcony. Morphing into pure black as he fell.

"HaHa oh boy..." The Joker finally saw him coming as an explosion rocked the Carrier, dropping it out of the clouds. The Carrier dipped taking everyone off their feet. The Joker fell and Bruce caught him in a tackle, the two went crashing out a large window and into the sky.

"HAHAHA, oh Batsy you're crazy HAHAHA!" Harley laughed, sticking to the floor, keeping her in place.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD GO!" Fury screamed holding on for dare life.

The Carrier fell, faster and faster. Picking up heat.

"I COME BACK TO LIFE AND I'M ABOUT TO DIE AGAIN!" Cisco whaled, holding onto Caitlin as best he could.

Thor came crashing down, falling threw the sky. His hammer falling following him close behind.

"Sorry Thor, your a God so I'm sure you can survive the fall." Harley said holding out her hand, calling to the hammer. It headed towards her like a speeding bullet. As the hammer touched her palm thunder clapped around her. Taking off into the sky, Harley streaked down towards Bruce and Mistah J. She had to save them. And then, what she gonna do about Carrier. This was the scariest thing she had ever had to deal with. Graving onto Bruce and Joker, the three quickly descended towards the ground. But something called to her. The Black, the darkness, it tried to attack her, wrap its tentacles around her. She used her literal Godly strength to tear in away from her. The black suit, how did Bruce get that shit.

As the three fell. Suddenly, a large blaze of red and blue rocket past them, up, up, and towards the Carrier. "What the hell is that?" Harley said to herself, Thor falling just beside them.

"Enjoying my hammer?" Thor asked.

CRASH!

Thor slammed down into the dirt, creating a large shock wave, and an unholy crater in the ground. Harley, Bruce, and The Clown slowly landed safely on the ground after him. Punching Mistah J square in the jaw, he was out like a light. Harley loved abuses the shit out of him. "You can have your hammer back" Harley said tossing it back.

"Gee thanks" Thor replied, laying in pain.

"Oh fuck" Harley looked up, The Carrier was dangerously close to the ground. Harley squinted her eyes. She swore she could see. "Hey, look...up in the sky..." Quinn said.

"It's...a bird..." Thor suggested.

"It's a plane..." Harley corrected.

"...It's Superman..." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

Graving the top of the Carrier. Superman, shortly joined the three heroes on the beach. Holy crap he was strong. "Hey guys." Clark smiled, "Ha, this isn't how I'd figure I'd meet you Mrs Parker...or is it ah, Harley?" Sups asked.

"...Its...just Harley..." She replied, eyes widened, frozen in shock.

"Haha well, just give me some room to ah, set this thing down yeah." Clark said, hearing crashing coming up stairs.

"OH GOD WOW-OHFF!" Spidey fell several feet, landing on a window just above Sups, cracking it a little in the impact.

"Hey Pete...still wearing those P.J's huh?" Superman's smile grew wider.

"...Um excuse me, everybody loves these P.J's, thank you very much..." Peter replied as The Hulk fell into his back, driving them both through the glass and into the sand. "Ahhh it's a bad to be Spidey..." Peter grunted gasping for air.

To Be Continued

 **So, this is your taste of the larger world. If you like I can make more. But I do wanna go back to it just being primarily Harley and Spidey's adventures you know. Up to you though. The story won't change it's just up to you if, the other characters join in on their side of the story every once and awhile. Let me know. I mean Harley and Pete are the street level trouble makers and I don't want them dealing with big threats a regular thing. But this episode was fun to write so, who knows. Thanks for your support, the story grows larger every day. Means a lot ya'll. :)**


	23. War Is Brewing

War Is Brewing

"Harley...Harley...oh Harley..." The Joker haunted her mind, every night. One the voices in her head. As she slept he taunted her. Mocked her. "You really think you're a hero don't you. HAHA. Don't make me laugh." The Clown knew just what to say to enrage her, but she was helpless. Her practically owned during sleep. "The next time you get some people killed...oh...I don't think you'll be so lucky they come back..." The Joker smiled.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" Harley's tears streamed.

"How times can you screw up before Puddin finally wises up to what HAHA, used goods you are." The Joker's laughter filled Harley's mind. She couldn't think, breathe. Nothing. "You should of never left my side Harley." The Joker like always had her in his clutches. Weak. Submissive. Pathetic.

Until

The new voice, came for her. Her vision went white. She found herself planted in an old car. Uncle Ben sat beside her. Though she never knew him, Peter's pictures of him helped to paint a very vivid character in her imagination. Guess their were some perks to insanity. "Ben?" Harley was so happy to see him again. It had been too long without him.

"Clown giving you trouble again?" Ben asked, a kind smile on his face.

"He's right you know...I got those super guys killed...my fault, mine..." Harley wiped her eyes.

"...You know all the things you've been thinking about Harley, make me sad. But I thought you learnt the meaning of responsibility." Ben replied, saddened look on his face.

"I have I..." Harley didn't get to finish.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for everything going wrong in the world kid. It isn't, your fault. Responsibility is about accepting what you must do, and what you can't do. What you can't do, is go on pretending like everything is your fault. Both of you are good at that, you and him." Ben smiled again, Harley didn't understand it. How can this guy be so. Pure.

Harley exclaimed loudly in frustration, Hayley, The Joker, they were her messes. They are what makes it her fault. "You don't understand. You don't..." She felt those tears again.

"I understand perfect...you've been given a gift Harley. With great power, comes great responsibility." Those words. They always gave her goosebumps all over. Those words effected her. "Do you remember all those talks you and Pete had about, fairness, justice. Hope...the kid got that from me you know." Ben had a way of making Harley smile.

"Harley." Ben looked her in the eyes. "You think that magic hammer choose you, for nothing. Truth is kid. I've been around a long time seen a lot of heroes come and go. And the truth is. I believe, you have a the power to be the best out of all of em. You will be the best out of all of em, you can be. You have that power." Ben wiped away Quinn's tears for good. "Take my hand kid." He pleaded reaching out his hand.

Taking one deep breath, she took his hand. "I'll...I'll do my best..." Harley replied convincingly. She wasn't sure if she could live up to all that. It's not like she could ever be Superman or anything like. This is the scariest time in her life, good she missed the days when her worst problems were trying to kill poor Bruce. Come to think of it she's still trying to do that.

She woke up soon after, curled up into her Peter, nose rubbed up against his chest. Smiling wide at the familiar smell of Peter's shirt, she started kissing him up and down while he slept. Looking down towards Peter's crotch. She couldn't help but notice the kids ah, "spider sense" was tingling. "Oh Puddin. You're carrying a tent for me." Harley's heart fluttered clepping her hand in joy. "Now just hold still Puddin." Harley held his stomach, siding under the covers. She slowly pulled down his pants and, moistened up his manhod with her tongue. Guess now was as good a time as any to test how deep her throat can go.

3:09 PM

"Peter...Peter...PUDDIN!" Harley shock her hubby awake.

"...can I help you?" Peter asked, heart racing. That was an alarming end to his rather pleasant dream of being a Jedi Knight.

"Its three in the mourning lets go fight crime..." Harley bounced up and down on the bed.

First thing Pete noticed was the outfit. Good old fashioned Harley Quinn style outfit. "What no Spider costume?" Peter said really wanting to get back to Luke and Han on The Death Star, best dream ever.

"Pah...nah...that's your thing. I miss being, me ya know...it's hard to exlain but. Someone kinda made me think that. I should, try and. Be me. Not you. You-you know what me." Harley explained crawling along the ceiling in excitement. She dropped down landing on Peter's stomach. "Come on you little shit listen to me I'm the adult..." Harley ordered webbing Pete's school bag across the room, landing it on her Puddin's chest.

"I'm not doing it..." Peter mumbled covering his face with a pillow.

Harley slowly lost her smile. "Put it on." Harley again ordered losing her patients.

"Ah-okay-okay fine, fine..." Peter knew what was about to come, so he did as he was told.

Harley's smile returned quick. "Well you know what The Avengers League or whatever said. We gotta search the city all over for bitch-face Hayley. That's our job, so lets be heroes." Harley keep talking as Peter sluggishly put on his costume.

"It's a school night..." Peter complained.

"Oh fuck your school. You know Batsy sleeps like three hours a night and he's the big boss man of Wayne Enterprises." Harley was a little too excited about following in that guys footsteps.

"Did you ever consider the reason he's so crazy all the time...cause of sleep deprivation?" Peter replied half way dressed. As Peter slipped on his shirt. He finally saw it. "Harley...where are we?" This wasn't his room.

Suddenly a light switched on, Petet jumped, fists up like Bruce Lee, ready to fight. That Selina Kyle chick greeted them. Glass of wine in her hand. "Harley...did, did you drug me again?" Petet looked at his wife, her face screamed guilty.

"Welcome To Gotham!" Harley proclaimed with glee.

"Oh God. I'm gonna puke." Peter wined. Feeling like he was gonna faint.

"Did you drug me again haha. The words of a very stable and healthy couple." Selina said take a large sip of her wine.

"Why are we in Gotham. Harley. Harley. Aunt May is still recovering." Peter freaked out.

"Relax, relax. Jesus. She's in a coma I mean. Come on." Harley replied. Peter groaning loadly in frustration. "Do you wanna catch Hayley the bitch face and Mistah J or not?" Harley asked.

"Remind me how Goblin, Hayley, and Old Clown Shoes all escaped that little drop we had in the helicarrier?" Peter was still going on about that even after a whole week had past.

"...We almost got Mistah J..." Harley said looking for the positive.

"Throw a parade..." Selina mocked.

"OH SHUT UP KITTY!" Harley screamed.

"You know what. Ha. I'm just as motivated as you to catch some bad guys. Lets go friendly these neighborhoods." Peter wrapped his mask over his face.

"Oh Puddin I'm so proud." Harley cheered. It was an exciting time to be Harley Quinn. For the first time in awhile. Finally, she was apart of a sqaud one again. She loved working ina team. So many dysfunctional memories.

"Truth is I really shouldn't help you after you got me locked up. But. Oh I can't stay mad at you. Especially after you payed me not to be." Selina had her usual sarcastic smile. "I'll go. Suit up then..." Selina finished her glass. Heading to her room.

"Harley" Peter and Quinn were alone. "Are you sure you wanna wear that. People still think that Harley Quinn is-" Peter didn't know how to say it.

"I'm just tryin' to change, Harley's legacy you know. I don't want to be half hero half bad guy. Harley is who I am. I have to clean up her mess. The blood on her hands, it's my responsibility. With great power, comes great responsibility. I have to fix it." Harley more serious than most days. She didn't even know Uncle Ben, and yet you could swear she knew him her whole life. "And, and I need to be a good girl, for my babies." Harley said, shy smile.

"I'm sor-what?" Peter asked, slight fear.

"Bud and Lou. My little slobbering babies. You'll meet them soon enough." Harley again seeming guilty. Why did Peter get the feeling Bud and Lou were bad news. "As a matter a fact." Harley wistled for her "babies" Peter was meet head on by two ravenous hyenas. One with red spiked hair, one with blue. Clown make up on their faces. They tackled him down onto the bed, licking and slobbering all over Spider-Man. "Say hello to yah new papa boys." Harley again cheered. Spidey less than amused to meet them.

"Cute dogs..." Spidey said oh so convincingly.

4:45 AM

Batman landed down onto a gargoyle. A group of The Joker's thugs standing on The Memorial Birdge. One of the cities many broken down railways. This new black suit was amazing, all of his gadets and weaponry seemed unnecessary these days. This suit dose it all for him. Organic Batarangs, Grapple Guns, and even a Com Link. This creature seems to have bonded with his last suit, he had never seen anything like this before. Bruce didn't exactly trust it. But, he couldn't let it go, or didn't want to. It was like being a prisonor in his own body. He hated it. Or atleast, he thought he did.

Using his new organic gadgets. He listened in to the thugs conversations while he set up a trap.

"So. You guys seen that new chick Jokers got?"

"Yeah. What the hell is that thing. That ain't no woman, did you see what she could do?"

"Hold up I'm cofused, what happened to Harley. She dead or something, did Batman kill her. Or, Joker?"

"Wouldn't be surpised if that crazy bitch Hayley took her out."

"Nah. Word on the street is that she's working for Batman now."

"Your shitin me"

"Nope"

"Did I missed something, how did that happened?"

"Who cares. It happened."

"So where did Joker dig up the new chick?"

"No no hold up lets rewind a bit. So, Harley is like a superhero now?"

"That's what I heard. My boy Bill also told me he saw her toss a truck at him and his crew. With her bear hands."

"I saw Hayley do that once."

"Seriously where did all these super chicks come from. It's like a spider infestation in Gotham. Giant webs all over the city. Can't tell if there cause of Hayley or Harley."

"Okay hold up I knew about Hayley doing that creepy shit but Harley. Are you sure she can, I-I mean..."

"Well I didn't see your sister swinging around the city webbing up our boys so yeah I'm pretty sure it's Harley. Who else has blue and red pigtails in this city?"

"Jesus. This place is getting more and more freaky everyday. Now we got mutant Harley Quinn's."

"We also got that spider guy to deal with."

"Who dose he think think he is. Coming to our town. Guy cracked my jaw once, didn't even see it coming. Little bastard is fast."

"Yeah well just don't let him bite you. He's pretty contiguous."

"What does that mean?"

"Word is Harley got bitten by him, right, then Hayley got bitten by her. That's why she hates Harley so much. That's how they all got these freaky powers."

"So. All I gotta do is get bitten by Hayley, and then I can crawl on walls and stuff?"

"Yep"

"Awesome"

"You sure that's how it went down. I heard the spider guy was just a kid."

"Yo I heard he eats body."

"I heard he has eight legs."

"You all sound so goddamn stupid. It's probably just some freak in a costume like Batman. So what he can lift cars and shit. It's not like we never seen superpowers before. That whole vampire theroy you got. With him infecting people is all bullshit."

"Well okay. What's your theory?"

"I don't have one. Point is we got these super powered freaks in our town. So maybe we should shut the hell up about WOUNDERING WHERE THEY CAME FROM!"

"Guys I'm gonna say it, I miss Harley. Sure she was crazy as shit but atleast she was nice to us sometimes. She made us cookies."

"Yeah but I kinda got over that whole cookie crazy once she started posioning them."

"Okay the point is she atleast knew how to be nice. Hayley though. She killed most of our guys over at sixth street her first day."

"Sixth street was a hell hole. Guess it was time someone dealt with Sixth street."

"So do you guys think her and Batman like. Have a thing or?"

"Hell should I know?"

"I heard Spidey is way more handsome than mistah J."

"Wait what, Oh Crap IT'S HARLEY!"

Harley made short work of these thugs. Once they were out of the picture. Spidey, Bats, Catwoman, and Ivy all regrouped with Quinn-Parker. God it felt good to be a team. "Thanks for helping us out red." Harley hugged her old buddy. "Thanks for saving all my plants from Arkham." Ivy repiled.

"Harley we really need to have a serious talk later on." Bruce said as they headed towards Hayley's, "secret" hideout. Harley blew a bubble with her gum. Popping it as Deadshot joined the squad. She smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Still rocking the baseball bat over the shoulders huh?" Floyd asked, loading his guns.

"We need a name!" Harley cried. "Every team needs one." Harley reminded them.

"This team is a one time thing Harley." Bats replied, eyeing Deadshot and Posion Ivy.

"Oh Bats lighten up." Harley nudged his shoulder. "How about. The Suicide Squad, no too last year. The New Justice League. Ugh no. The Super Six. Nope. The Anti Clown Patrol. Hey maybe so. Wait I know, the ah, Wicked Alliance. Boom that's that the one. The New Wicked Alliance. Oh I love it." Harley was talking way to mucj for Bruce's taste. His patience had seriously taken a beating due to this new suit. He couldn't explain it. He needed to get rid of it. But, he needed it.

"Lets just get this over with." Bats complained. Getting angerier the more he was around these criminals, he couldn't understand why.

"Batman I-I really need to talk to you about that suit." Spidey whishpered.

"We don't need to listen to you, Spider-Man." Bats seemed extra sinister with that.

What was Peter gonna do. This was going to be difficult.

These six unexpected teammates, that were an explosine waiting to happen. And now that had to fight supervillians. This was going to a night, or a mourning, to remember.

"Harley did you really have to bring those hyena things with us?" Selina asked as Bud and Lou walked in front of them.

To Be Continued

 **Okay I've been thinking. It's pretty obvious Spider-Man is my favourite fictional character of all time. But hands down Harley is second best. Harley and Spidey those two are definatly my top two favourite superheroes, comic book characters, and just plain fictional characters ever. I'm sorry I'm just excited I finally have admited two myself that Harley is my secound favourite character in all of fiction, hands down yo. If it wasn't for Spidey she'd totally be on top, oh that pesky bug boy.**

 **Anyway. Next episode, The New Wicked Alliance go to war. Its just straight war. The whole time. It'll be a riot. But that team name is, a tad long. Maybe if I just used the initials I...oh.**


	24. War Has Began

War Has Began

"Excuse me assholes. Joker wants an update on bug watch." Hayley stormed outside to confront her fearful men.

"Ah. Boss. Are you sure you don't need more men out here. Not just two?" One of them asked shaking from the cold.

"Are you complaining?" Hayley was quick to irritation.

"Wha, no!" He replied just as his brains were blown out all over the porch.

"Well, I must say that was a pretty, dead shot HAHAHAHAHAHA, GO GET THEM!" Hayley screamed. How dare they come to her house looking for trouble. It's totally her kind of a plan.

Hayley's men attacked. The team attacked back. Harley however swung her way over to Hayley. Now the girls were alone, the way both would want it. "Oh I've been waiting for this for soooo long..." Harley said the two Quinn's circling each other.

"Haha Harley. I kinda like you. You're so much fun. But I don't like you that much. Sorry." Hayley smiled pulling out a very sharp, very think, machete. Blood stained the silver.

"Ha, I have a friend who has one those. That's right I said I'd go see him this Friday, wait hold I don't have no sword. This isn't FAIR!" Harley screamed stomping her foot to the ground.

The fight began. Hayley clearly wanted her dead. Wild and super fast swings, all directed towards poor Harley. This was probably the scariest fight of Harley's life. With her powers she was use to fighting people in slow motion. But this fight. Hayley was just as fast as her. The blade was just as fast as her. Her heart was pounding. She could, actually die tonight.

She flipped and rolled away the blade. Pouncing off the house's wall. And cartwheeling to safety. Harley in braced the full potential of her powers. Firing a web into Hayley's face. Harley finally could catch her breath. She flipped up and snatch away Hayley's freaky machete like a monkey. Hayley kicked it away from her before she could use it.

These girls were evenly matched. This was going be a pain in the ass for Harley.

The girl's attacked, Harley had some training when it came to fighting. She tried using it to her advantage. But, as expected the fight went to the sky. And the Quinn's were now duking it out across the skyscrapers of the city.

Meanwhile

Spidey and The Goblin bumbee heads. Fighting through the house. The Joker's men scattering like bugs. "Who the hell are you dude?" Peter asked as a fist landed right on the boy's jaw. Spidey craned into a wall. But even with all the pain still. It couldn't be Norman, it couldn't. Some one else had to be under the mask. But who.

"Oh Parker. Haha. Still so stupid, so useless...thay call you a hero?" Goblin taunted lifting the web head into the air.

"Sticks and Stones may break my bones...that, that's all I could come up with." Peter replied playing through the pain. "Where are the regeneration pods at Goblin?" Peter ordered trying to tear off The Goblin's mask.

"In due time my boy..." Goblin replied as The Quinn's smashed down through the roof.

Back outside while The Sirens and Deadshot fended off thugs.

Bruce felt a twitch in his eye. That voice in his head. It was speaking to him again. This suit talked to him. The things it wanted him to do. Evil. But understandable.

"Hahaha...Oh Bats..." The Joker peaked out from the shadows. "Long time no see-hehehahaha..." The Joker had a knife in his hand.

"So you like jokes yeah?" Bruce asked. Joker replied with a wink. "Do you wanna hear something funny?" Bats asked. Anger boiling inside. "I was never okay with killing you. Never. But. I think I am now..." That was it, Bruce had given in. The suit. It was just so, addictive.

The Quinn's flew back out to the front lawn. Landing in the dirt. Spidey and Goblin on the roof. Battle was everywhere. Joker attacked Bats with that good old knife of his. Batman felt no threat. He fought the need to kill as best he could. He seemed so sure before. But. That certainty left as quick as it came. One thing was for sure. This suit needed to go. Somehow.

Harley picked up the blade. Slicing at Hayley. She wanted nothing nore than for her to die. But. She'd been arguing with herself about it all day and night. Killing was all she did for Mistah J. Kill, kill, kill. But Peter it was different, saving people was what she did. Harley wanted to kill. But, she. May have, lost the nerve. But she couldn't have. Could she.

Hayley got the upper hand. Knocking Harley into the pavement hard. Laughing, taunting. "Hahaha. Oh poor, poor Harley..." She taunted. Blood pooling around Harley's mouth. She tried getting back up. It was a struggle. "You wanna know a secret. I hate you. Haha. Oh I hate you soo much. That. After I kill you. Your Puddin over. Oh I'm gonna have fun with him hehehehe..." Hayley seemed confident. Harley's blood preasure raised. She looked at her evil twin dead in the eyes. Bloodied teeth gritting together. Harley was full of rage.

She stood up. Power corsing through her body. Hand holding her blade strongly. Harley's eyes twitched. Harley did it. Harley let out that little evil she still had inside. Harley swung at Hayley with all her fury. For once Hayley was on the retreat. No one could stop Harley when she got like this. Blood lusted. Slaughter hungry. She sliced right through Hayley's arm. It dropped to the floor. Hayley was one hand down. That sucks.

"Ha hey you're cosplaying as Luke from Empire Strikes Back. Ha see Puddin see I made a Star Wars Joke!" Harley cheered just as her spider sense tingled down her spine. The Goblin dropped Spidey like a shake of potatos and sent a rocket flying towards the house. An explosine rocked the neighbourhood. And The Green Goblin flew away laughing.

Hayley shot a web to his glider. Taking off with him. "Will meet again. Harley Bitch-Face!" The evil Quinn screamed as the she and The Goblin vanished again.

"See ya then Puddin." Harley replied using Hayley's dismembered hand to pull the finger.

"Well shit there they go again..." Deadshot commented.

"Well." Bats said dropping Joker in front of the group. "We got him..." He said, thinking of ways to get this thing off. If he really wanted it off. No, of course he wanted it off. Of course.

"Oh yeah baby. Were gonna have fun with you." Harley bent down. Face to face with her old flame. "Aren't we Puddin." She added. Squeezing the clown's nose with Hayley's fingers.

To Be Continued


	25. Wake Up Call

**Sorry it took awhile. Thanos snapped his finger and I faded away so. Yeah.**

 **I'm alittle rusty. Soo give me sometime to get back in the grove.**

Wake Up Call

Avengers Tower

5:24 AM

Peter Parker holds his camera up to his face. Time for a good old fashioned v log. "Hey ah...I guess future son or daughter. Soo just giving you an update. We got The Joker. Annd he's tied up down stairs. With Harley yikes. Oh god she didnt hear me did she..." Peter paused listening out for any psychotic screams. "Yeah so anyways dudes. Captain America put me on duty to wake everyone up by 0 eight hundered something hours. I think he meant six o'clock. Soo. Im just gonna go wake everyone up...oh heard right. Freakin Captain America man...I know..." He started giggling like a little girl.

"Harley is convinced Joker is high alert so. Everyone is here. Like everyone. All though between us...Joker isn't the reason the calvery was called in. Long story. Well talk bout it later. Anyway lets go wake everyone up." Peter smiled like a goof.

5:31 AM

Crawling down the wall to a slumped over green gargantuan. Hulk's snoars could be heard from all the way down the hall. "Hulk..." He whispered pleasantly, sitting on the wall head three feet from the big dudes face. "Huuulky..." He whispered again. He was starting to get nervous. "Hulk wake up..." He said touching green guys face. Hulk suddenly shot his eyes up awakened. Peter sqeauling like a girl bouncing off the wall.

"Um listen buddy. Where just gonna have a little...superhero meeting soon...you don't have to come but ya know uh uh I think maybe Captain America would appericate it if u came..." Peter smiled. Hulk looking pissed off beyond belief. "So...is that ah yes orr..." Peter asked. Hulk just staring at the kid. "Um...Black Widow will be there-" Peter added as Hulk screamed in his face. Peter bouching again. Sprinting harder than hes ever sprinted before up the stairs.

As Peter ran. "PUDDIN!" Harley swung down graving him up into the air like a vulture.

"Ah Harley what are you doing?" Spidey asked caught in her strong grip.

"I'm just so HAPPY!" She proclaimed proudly. The whole building at this point all woken up.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Nick Fury woke up. Screaming his head off.

"Aye. That's the guy. That's the guy that hates The Suicide Squad. My Squad." Harley insisted.

"Goddamn right motherfucker!" Fury fired back.

"What's wrong with it. Is it because it has two i's? HAHAHA!" Harley fell into psychotic laughter.

"HEY. IM TRYIN TAH SLEEP UP HERE!" Tony flipped out from his room.

"Oh god this isnt good..." Peter whispered to himself. Trust him to screw up a simple request.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SILENCE!" Thor came out of his room. Eyes lit up with lightning.

"Okay okay guys. Guys. Lets not have another Civil War here..." Peter joked. Half serious.

6:29 AM

"So why are we here Cap" Peter asked with a solute.

"We have a problem..." Bruce said from the shadows.

"Bats oh...buddy didn't know you were here..." Peter said. That suit making him nervous. Bruce looked the hell. His face was. Demonic. Just more so than usual. "I mean dude we have lost of problems...Hayley Quinn has killed many many superheroes. And she still is out there somewhere with The Green Goblin. Annnd. Bruce is currently in possession of the venom symbiote. I'm working with criminals here and there. A couple merchs for hire are out to kill me and my girl. Annd I'm pretty sure Hulk wants to kill me...oh and I also have a spanish quiz guys. So for the love of God what else could be wrong?" Peter asked. Too exhausted to show emotions.

The Avengers and The Justice League all glanced at one another. Pete had a point. Maybe this was all two much for the kid right now. Maybe he didnt need to deal with this stuff too. To be fair I dont think anyone did. "We had planned on bringing you with us but. I think you just changed our minds..." Black Widow smiled.

"Huh?" Harley butted in.

"Listen Peter...something has come up. The Avengers. The Justice League. The X-Men. The Fantastic Four. The Defenders. The Guardians. Whats left of The Legends. We're having all hands on deck for this one..." Tony explained. Arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Maybe it's best. The kids. Stay back and wait...I mean The Teen Titans arnt coming soo. Why should Spider-Man get a pass." Tony added.

"Ahh cuz I'm The Goddamn Spider-Man..." Peter replied. Tony furrowing his brow. "Sorry sir..." Peter said shyly.

"God ya know you did make a good point...for a second we forgot you were a kid. And to think. We almost brought you a space adventure...hmm" Tony headed back to his teammates.

"Wait wait um Mr Stark I don't feel so good, about this..." Peter said. Following them like a lost puppy.

"Trust me Peter. Where we're going you don't wanna follow..." Bruce said. Blocking the boy off.

"When you say we. Do you mean you and them. Or you and It..." Peter asked.

"Alfred with keep you company at your Aunt's house while I'm gone...look between you and me Parker. They were never gonna take you with us. The plan, was that they were gonna. In a way...test you..." Bruce explained.

"Test em for what?" Harley asked peaking over Pete's shoulder.

"Given he's with you I'd say sexual infection..." Bats said. Totally out of character.

"What the fuck did you just say to me..." Harley asked crushing Peter's arm alittle too much.

"Ow ow Harley hey-" Peter moaned getting out of her vise like grip. "No dude wha-what do mean..." Peter asked. "I'm talking to Bruce by the way not...not the other one..." Peter couldn't stop with the jokes.

"Batman..." Tony called out. Aboard the Stark Tech ship. Bruce untrusting of him.

"Watch your back Peter...believe me when I say there are weirder things going on than Hayley Quinn...for once." Bruce said heading back to the others.

"So wait you bozos are just leaving us to deal with this are selves now. What happned to this Joker stuff being a like big deal. And since when do you walk away from any Joker crap?" Harley asked furious.

"Since Thanos..." Bruce said as the ship's doors close behind him.

"Since who?" Peter tried to ask over the loud boom of the ships engines. Blasting away. To deal with a bigger threat.

"ASSHOLES!" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs. Peter holding her back.

"Your Suicide Squad pals left didnt they..." Peter asked his wife. Harley knodding her head yes. Too mad to talk. "So we're on our own?" Peter said confused. What was such a big deal. Everyone would suddenly just bounce. Freakin adult Superheroes.

"You're not completely alone sir...Master Wayne does still have interest in this case. Which is why I'm here." Alfred greeted.

"Alfeeee!" Harley cheered racing into his arms.

"Oh um. Master Peter. Help ah. I'm afriad I don't where she's been..." Alfred explained looking like he was being asulted.

"Ah yeah sorry ha she's does that..." Peter rushed to his aid.

To Be Continued

 **Thank you for all your support. I have many of exciting plans going forward. And. The next few episodes shall focus on the relationship of Harley & Spidey. Like the good old days. And yes that whole space adventure storyline will come back at some point. I cant wait anyway. Good to see ya guys again haha**


	26. So It's Act 3

So It's Act 3

The Infinty War

Somewhere In Space

Batman collapsed to the planets dirt. Spitting blood. "He...he did it..." Bruce couldn't breathe. He tore his mask off. Looking to his teammates.

Dozens. And dozens of Heroes and Villians alike. One by one turning to dust before his eyes. "Bruce..." Thanos called. Walking towards him. "If only you had trusted your teammates. Too blinded by your own paranoia...poor orphan boy Bruce Wayne..." Thanos taunted. So many people. All fading away. All dying. Because of him.

Deadpool fell before Bruce. "Oh things are about to get soft rebooty around here...and yes I do mean the story your reading now..." Wade said fading away.

"You can't protect Harley and Peter forever boy..." Thanos insisted. "Getting rid of any destractions will help me a great deal." He smiled.

The Reverse Flash. Lex Luthor. Doctor Doom. Loki. All turning to dust.

The Avengers. The Justice League. The Titans. The Guardians. The Defenders. Lanterns. The X-Men. The Fantastic Four. The Suicide Squad. The Bat Family. The Spider-Verse. All dead.

The Universe bent to Thanos's will. All Heroes. All Villians. Gone.

Mile swung towards Thanos desperately. Transforming to a dust cloud as he hit the purple giant.

Thanos watched as Catwoman and Ivy turned to dust. "Well execpt the ones that will be a pain." Thanos laughed. Bruce filling with rage.

"Bruce?" Clark called out. Slowly staggering towards the two. "What's happening?" Clark asked falling to the ground. "This. Isn't right..." He said. Disappearing.

Bruce activated The New Knight Protocol as Thanos was distracted. "...Those kids...are stronger than you will ever know..." Bruce said spilling blood.

"I'm counting on that..." Thanos replied.

All Heroes. All Villains. Across the known universe. Now all gone. Only those who Thanos deem worthy are left alive. Bruce was soon to go. The Black Suit fading away. "When I come to Earth. Mr and Mrs Parker will be mine." Thanos looked in Bruce's eyes. Bruce smiled. "...Goodluck..." He said. Turning to dust.

Back On Earth

11:10 PM

Peter walked back from The Daily Bugle. Cash in his hand. A rocket quickly firing at him. The New Knight Protocol. He looked up. "Oh god..." The device hit him. Slamming him into a car windshield.

"New Knight Protocol Activated" A female voice said as the device wrapped around Peter.

"Oh God what is happening." Peter freaked out.

Meanwhile

Alfred watched Barbra Gordon turned to dust before him on the batcams of Wayne Manor. Protocol 15 began in the Batcave. "Everything okay sir?" Aunt May asked the kind elderly gentlemen.

"Everything is fine Mr Parker." Alfred smiled. An amazing actor. "Where is young Peter this evening?" Alfred asked.

"Oh puddin out snapping pics for the Bugle." Harley said from the staircase. Wearing one of May's nighties. Lollie pop in her mouth. Thunder crackling outside alittle. Her spider sense tingling. "Wow. What a feeling..." She said out loud.

"Harley. What are u gonna do about The Clown?" One of Harley's thugs asked. Through text.

"Keep em tied up. Alittle torture here and there. I'll stop by in the morning to see my..."Puddin" Lol" Harley chuckled sending that.

"Also be sure to help out old ladies cross the street. And save some cats outta trees." She added.

"Whatever u want boss." He replied.

Meanwhile

Peter's new suit was fully wrapped around him. An audio tape playing.

Bruce Wayne Tape #1

"Hello Peter. If you are hearing this. It means I am dead. As is every other enhanced persons throughout the universe. With the exception of those Thanos chooses to spare. I'm it had to come to this Peter. Are plan was to stop it before it started. But I was too. Blinded by the. Possibility are company was compromised by Skrull invaders. I was wrong." Bruce explained.

"Thanos is coming. The love between. You and Harley. It's something Thanos desires to destroy. There's. Something about your relationship. It makes Death, jealous. It's also worth mentioning that both you and Quinn are immune to the power of The Infinity Stones. My theory is that the two problems are related. Either way it puts you two on his radar." Bruce was seriously scarring Peter right now. This was all too much.

"I relaise me not telling you was. Is. The most frustrating thing right now. But. We had planed on it never coming to this. Hundereds of Supers vs. One Thanos. The odds were in our favour. Perhaps this suit is ruining my mind more than expected." Bruce said. Looking like death. The black suit consuming him still. That's dead too. Probably.

"I have to go Peter. Hundereds of us failed. But. Somehow. I think just the two of you can do what we never could. Your Uncle Ben would be proud. As am I Peter. The suit will explain everything else to you. Just remember. With Great Power. Comes Great Responsibility." Bruce smiled. As best he could.

The suit finally released Peter back into the real night air. Insanly sharp pricks on the base of his wrists. Somekind of checmical surging up his veins. The suit stealing his Web Shooters along the way. His wrists went red and swelled. Sweating. "Suit now delivering too. Harley Quinn-Parker." A robtic voice said.

"Oh Bats what the hell man." Peter cried in pain. It felt like his body was mutating. His inners being screwed around with. "DAMN YOU BATMAN!" Peter screamed in pain.

Later That Night

Peter walked through his front door. "Hey May." Peter smiled at his Aunt. She stood. Smiling at him. "You okay?" Peter asked.

"You're late..." May said.

"Ah..." Peter had no explanation.

"Running a favor for me." Alfred smiled. "Master Peter. Upstairs please?" Alfred asked.

Once upstairs. Harley was caught. Hanging from the ceilinng. From somekind of Organic Webbing. "Puddin! Batman's dead did ya hear. God back when I was running with Joker I dreamed of nights like this." She laughed. Dropping to the floor.

"So Bruce is really dead?" Peter asked.

"As is everyone else deemed. Superhero. Or Villian." Alfred was awe struck.

"What am I suppose to do...I'm not Superman..." Peter replied. Looking at his now healed. But still slightly red wrists. "What did that suit do to me?" Peter asked.

Alfred putting the boys hand into its usually "thwip thwip" position. Webbing somehow shooting out of his wrists. Without any kind of mechanics too it. The web was just. Apart of him now. As was the case for Harley.

"Cool isn't Puddin?" Harley asked. Shooting webs all over the place. "It's like an endless supply on webbing. Endless. Endless!" She cheered.

"Organic Webbing..." Peter smiled. "Creepy..." The kid added.

"There is more sir...Mr Fox is on his way to Wayne Manor. He has a number on designs for you kids to try on." Alfred said handing Harley and Peter an ear peice each. "Press the blue button on the side of the device to communicate with him any time." Alfred insisted. Having to collect himself downstairs. He had prepared for this. But. Burrying his Bruce. Isn't any easier.

"Thank you sir..." Peter called out to him. Peter was frozen. What was happening to his world.

"Well boy this is situation..." Harley started to calm down alittle. Seeing her husband. "...Peter...you okay?" She asked. Turning her "Good Doctor" brain on.

"...People have a tendency to die for me alot..." Peter said. Sitting down. Tears in his eyes.

"Well...Peter. People have died. Because of me. So. I get that." Harley explained.

"Is there a difference?" Peter asked. "A good while ago you asked me about Gwen...I'll never. Ever. Speak about that. But. What I will say is that I'm tired having a new Gwen ever year." Peter looked at his girl. She was fascinated by him.

"Interesting that you think of these people as Gwens. And not Bens..." Harley replied kneeling under Peter. Making him look at her in the eyes.

"Why did all this have to happen to us...not to be a. Ungrateful brat but. You're a Doctor. I'm a high school kid. Why did all this crazy stuff have to come to us." Peter asked.

"Maybe it's just destiny..." Harley smiled.

"You believe in that?" Peter asked.

"...I believe with great power comes great responsibility." Quinn liked that answer.

Peter did too. Their ear peices switched on suddenly. "Parker. Quinn. The Joker has escaped." Mr Fox said over the coms. "His new Girlfriend broke him out." Mr Fox's words drove Harley insane.

"PUDDIN!" She screamed.

Soon After

Manhattan

The Joker stood atop Avengers Tower. Hayley at his side. Blowing up buildings and cars. All over the place. Explosives everywhere.

Spider-Man swinging towards the scene of the crime. No other heroes in sight. This new suit. It was more a combination of Batman and Spidey's outfits. Screw that Robin guy. Peter is the next Batman. And this suit. It made him faster. Stronger. Better that any black suit. Harley had one too. Not that she used it.

"Joker what have you done..." Peter asked himself as Harley went in first.

"Oh Puddin..." Harley called. Joker turning to greet her. "Ah ya made it I'm so thrilled." He smiled.

"Did ya hear Bman's dead?" Harley asked. Joker's reaction filed with rage.

"Go get her" He ordered Hayley. As she attacked. The two girls duking it out through the sky.

Spidey. Saying hello to The Joker. "Ronald...listen I've got bigger fish to fry so..." Spidey insisted.

"Who do you think you are. Coming in to my life. And turning it completely upside down...Haha. You joked The Joker. Now that's funny." Joker smiled. "If only Bruce was more like you..." He added. Spidey's eyes buldged.

"Plot twist. HAAHAHAHA. Oh I've known for awhile. Longer than you think...Peter..." Joker was scarring him even more. "Oh don't worry kid. It didn't matter to me then. It does not now. All that I want. Is for you to understand. And good to hear. You're half way there." Joker smiled. Laughing again.

Spidey webbed him up. Not exactly a fight. But with this clown. Peter's guessing that's never the point. Harley over powered her twin. Slamming her into a building. Harley herself smashing into a neraby car. People running in fear.

But the real action was with the two boys. Peter removed his mask. "Understand what?" Peter asked. Joker had never been asked that question.

"I did say half way there didn't I?" He smiled. Pressing down on a trigger. Peter quickly snatching it away. The building that held Hayley blowing up. Hayley turing to a cloud of blood and smoke. Harley watching in horror. The Joker was a monster. Good to see some things never change.

Peter smashed the remote. Joker laughing hard. "Damnit!" Peter felt stupid. Played by a freaking clown.

Harley swung back to her Puddin. "...Peter..." Harley called out. The Joker laughing. And laughing. Then. Nothing. Frozen. Harley and Spidey watched him.

He. He started to turn to dust. Fading away. The last of earth's villians. Gone.

Harley and Spidey looked at eachother. "Hello children." Thanos surprised them. Appearing out of a large blue portal. The two of them nervous. Not ready for this. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Thanos explained. The last three supers in the known universe. All standing with eachother.

"Let's talk." Thanos suggested.

To Be Concluded


	27. The Final Swing

The Final Swing

"Who are you..." Peter asked. Harley at his side.

"I figured you would know who I am." Thanos replied smug smile. "Bruce I imagine would often tell stories about me wouldn't he?" Thanos seemed confident. Untouchable. Peter's reaction pretty much confirmed Thanos was wrong in his thinking. It made him laugh.

"Well Thanny. We know who you are. But. Who. Are you. Like, what do ya want?" Harley put in her two cents. "Cuz between you and me I'm about done with all this villians tryin tah kill me thing it's exhausting." She said wiping her forehead.

"Haha. I admire you two. Alot. Endlessly entertaining. But. Unfortunately it has to come to an end." Thanos insisted. "You two are unphased by the power of this glove." He said raising his hand full of Infinitiy Stones. "The two of you together. Your bound. It's. Something inhumanly strong. Supernatural even." Thanos explained. "Whatever your connection is. You two bring about more death. Than any monster this universe can ever create. Death follows you two everywhere. And it will always follow you everywhere. As you could imagine that creates problems for me." Thanos walked closer to the kids.

"What...Death? What the hell does that mean..." Peter couldn't even begin to understand. He was out of his depth. Thanos was just beginning to understand that. A smile on the giants face.

"Poor boy. So much to learn..." Thanos mocked.

Harley was doing everything in her power not to crack. They couldn't bring death. Could they. That's not them. That's not her. Not anymore.

"I can't have you two taking away my mistress. My bride. So you have to die. For us to live. And since this power can't hurt you. I'll have to..." Thanos's face turned to rage. He attacked.

Harley and Spidey fought back. The final battle. If you would.

The fight. Was brutally fought from both parties. Harley had the snot beaten out of her all night by Thanos. She was too distracted by his words. She can't be as she was. She refused. Peter on the other hand. Was scared. Truly. For the first time in his life. Scared of failing. If he dies. What will happen to the people he loves. Or come to think of it. The people of Earth. This could truly be the end of all things. If Peter fails. Peter was so scared. So terrified. Good thing he had his jokes. They are the only thing keeping him stable. That and his back up. The woman he loves.

"Beginning. Combat Mode." An on-board AI said to Peter. The suit had somekind on nerve system inside it. Capable of mimicking Bruce's fighting skills. Peter was all of a sudden channelling the ways of The Drangon. He felt like a ninja all of a sudden. Hitting with fancy kicks and punches. Stuff Peter never thought of before.

Harley swung through the sky. Avengers Tower was a battle ground once again. Helicopters now circling them. Media and police alike. "Oh boy..." Harley said to herself as she swung by. Kicking Thanos off the Tower. Smashing him and herself alike through the roof of the main hall. Harley now looking like she had been through a war.

"Sir...Quinn...The Gauntlet that that monster has. Bruce and Reed Richards theorised together that it's power can be reversed. If one were to get it's hands on it." Mr Fox explained over coms.

"Right. Working on that now. Thanks buddy." Peter replied. Following the two. Thanos was so powerful. Like The Hulk. No the mention that glove thing. Sure it didn't do anything to them. But it could still affect their surroundings. Spider sense don't fail them now.

Several Minutes Later

News Report: "Spider-Man and Harley Quinn are being seen climbing down the floors of Avengers Tower. But it's very unclear how injured they are. So far no word from any follow superheroes. Not even The Avengers themselves. As these two appear out matched. One can only ask. Where are the other heroes?"

Peter and Harley were slammed out back to the street. The large front doors of the tower. Bursting open as the kids went soaring. Peter's new suit torn up. Both heroes looking like hell. Thanos too. Though no where near as bad.

"You two fight well together. Prehaps the reason you two can be hurt by the Stones is because your a truly worthy challenge. Maybe this is destiny. Does it really matter." Thanos asked. Slowly walking towards them.

He threw his fist down hard to a almost defenseless Peter. The boy graved the monster's massive arm. Lifting it up. As hard as he could. Blood pouring from his mouth as he did. Screaming. Holding it up higher and higher.

Harley looking to her husband. "Don't worry girl. After I'm done with him. You'll be next. I won't allowed this child to see someone loves die. But you. I'm sure you'll be very use to it." Thanos said. Gritting his teeth. Peter actually challenging his strength for awhile.

Harley's rage boiled over. No one hurts her Spidey. This is not how it all ends. Ben wouldnt want it like this. They bring death everywhere they go. Might as well prove it. She screamed. Super speeding towards Thanos like a blur. Jumping over him. Shooting a massive webline over Thanos's head. Landing behind him. Pulling back with all her strength. Snapping the monsters neck.

Thanos dropping fast. Peter collapsing with exhaustion.

They did. They. They won. Somehow.

Thanos was very much dead. Harley was in tears. It had to be done. "Peter...help me get the glove..." Harley ordered. The two web heads together pulled the Gauntlet off the giant soon enough. As hard as it was.

"Master Peter. What's going on?" Alfred asked over coms.

"...Thanos is dead. We won I guess..." Peter said. Spitting blood.

"I...I can't believe it..." Alfred seemed so relieved.

"Yeah..." Peter said turning off his coms.

Both kids were dead inside. Peter held the Gauntlet in his hand. Wearing the giant thing. The glove shifting and changing to fit Peter's small hand. Power coursing through him like no other. He felt great suddenly. Amazing.

"Peter wait..." Harley said. Holding his hand. "Are you sure you know what to do..." She asked. Far from the crazy clown girl she usually was.

"Put it all back. Back to the way it was...bring everyone back..." He ordered The Gauntlet. "God I hope I can snap my fingers..." Snapping his fingers. A flash of white filled their vision.

Two Weeks Following

Peter and Harley were surrounded by heroes. The higher ups like Thor and his home world taking possession of The Gauntlet. "We owe you two. Big time." Superman smiled at the kids. Hands on their shoulders. "There is always a place here for either of you. In The League." He insists.

"Ah or The Avengers. Just throwing that out there." Tony Stark chimed in.

"Tony come on..." Banner shut him up.

"It's a good thing Peter was the one thar did the old snap too cuz. I'm well not so good with that." Harley admitted.

"Seriously...nevermind guys can we leave now? I just. I got class in like an hour..." Peter said.

The heroes finally letting them out.

Peter was excited at the possibility of joining one of the big teams. It was time for him to decide. Which one though. But Harley. "What you think Harley? Which you wanna join?" He asked.

"Ah...Puddin...I have to talk to you..." She was kinda shy all of a sudden.

"Oh. Okay..." Peter was nervous all of a sudden.

"I've been thinking alot the last couple weeks. That god guy. He told us we bring death when we're together. And. I'm done with killing. Thanos was the last straw sweetie...I'm moving back to Gotham. Every city needs a spider right." Harley hoped he understood.

"...Gotham huh..." Peter seemed sad.

"Don't be upset okay..." Harley held his hands. "Puddin I love you. But. Us being together. Literally almost killed the universe. Pretty big hint the universe does not want us together." Harley joked. "And...you have changed my life. Completely. But. Now I'm the one changing you. For the worst. A good boy like you. Don't need me in anylonger. You did your job Spidey. Ya saved me." She smiled. "...Thank you...now it's time for me tah save you." Harley held his cheek. "Am I crazy. Or..." She was confused.

Peter smiled. "...I understand..." He was strong like always.

"Good cuz. I kinda got us divorced today and yes I totally pulled strings to do that. I'm sorry but. I just can't let anyone else get hurt. Especially not by me. Funny thing is I. Needed to hurt you to do it." Harley once again explained too much.

Peter didn't mind. Atleast. That's what his face said. He slowly removed his wedding ring. "Hold on to this from me...for when I you see you again...Puddin..." Peter joked handing over the ring.

"I stole these off some dead guy ya know-I-I mean...yes I will. Promise ha." Harley went in for one last kiss. And it was. Amazing. To say the least. "Goodbye. Peter..." She smiled. Heading back towards Manhattan. Swinging away. Wooing and laughing.

"Peter..." Bruce appeared behind him. A grin on his usual pissy face.

"Hey." Peter grined back.

"...I'll watch out for her..." Bruce said so much with very little. He was good at that. "Goodbye son." Bruce headed inside to the others. Peter finally left to himself. Things weren't so bad. He figured. They will be better. She was right anyway. This was for the best. He had to believe that.

That Night

Gotham

Harley crawled along a Wayne Enterprises Building. Poilce sirens going off in the distance. The Joker was at it again. She dove down. Web swinging across the city streets. Flipping. Kicking. Jumping all over the place. Getting to her destination in the most stylish of ways. Peter taught her well.

Four Years Following

Queens

Peter. Twenty years old. College student. Photographer for The Daily Bugle. Spider-Man. Former Avenger. He sat in a coffee shop waiting for his girlfriend to finally show up.

"Hey." MJ greeted him. Bout time she was here. "How's the paper going?" She asked.

"Ah..." Peter had no real answer. Bad sign.

"Come on Pete. What do you do with all your time?" MJ aksed.

"You know what I do..." He wink his eye at her. Spider sense tingling.

"Have you spoken to Miles lately?" She asked.

"Not since last night no. Ah. Sorry. Be right back." He smiled kissing her. Lovingly. Racing outside.

"Hey. Where you going?" MJ laughed.

"Oh um...Aunt May and Harry ah...their car pool broke down." Peter raced outside. MJ rolling her eyes playfully. Eating up all his leftovers fast.

Moments Later

Spider-Man swung out towards. The source of the terror. But. Nothing. Someone was screwing with his spider sense. "Haha okay buddy. Whoever told you I was a happy fun kinda guy. They obviously confused me with Batman. Please come out peaceful and no one gets a stern talking to." Spidey didn't shut up as usual.

"Puddin?" A voice called from the shadows. Peter knew that voice. That pet name. It can't be. Harley smiled as they met eyes. Spider to Spider.

He removed his mask. He can't believe he was seeing her. "Harley..." Peter was awe struck. "...What are you..." Peter didn't know what to say.

The two came in for a hug. A deep. Long hug. "It's so good to see you Puddin..." Harley had tears in her eyes.

"You too." Peter laughed. "What brings you to my town?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Me and Brucey are investigating some Joker stuff..." Harley explained. "And...I just. I want one last swing with my Spidey." She held his cheek. "Do you mind?" She asked. Nervous to ask.

"Of course." He smiled. Putting on his mask. The two soon swinging around Queens together. Like the old days. The Final Swing. For Harley & Spidey.

The End

 **I took some liberties with the material here and there. Hope ya don't mind. Thank you for all your support. Your awesome guys. ;)**


	28. Welcome Back To The Bonus Round

Welcome Back To The Bonus Round

 **Bonus Episode Just For You**

Gotham

2034

Young Thomas Wayne walked downstairs of the castle. Bruce and Alfred greeting him with breakfast. "Thomas..." Bruce looked to his son. Thomas knew that look well. He couldn't careless today though. He felt. Sick.

"Don't your Batman voice on me grumpy." Thomas said. The little shit he was.

"Where is Damian?" Bruce asked rolling his eyes.

"Here father..." Damian replied. Silent. Only speaking when someone speakes to him. These boys. Polar opposites. One dark and. That's it just dark. Pale. Black hair. Bruce Jr.

The other. Well. Still kinda pale. But just with Brown hair. So. Thats makes him different. "So guys. How was the drug busting?" Thomas asked pouring some OJ. How many people could say they lived with Batman and. Ugh. Robin.

"Not this again Thomas." Bruce ordered.

"It's just. Ya train this guy to be a badass superhero. And all you teach me is how to sit in board meetings." Thomas didnt stop with this. "Why couldn't I be a Robin?" Thomas was starting to get on his brothers nerves.

"Cuz obviously your too emotional. Some would say unstable." Damian replied.

"Ha ha. Me unstable. Mee dude you go out on the streets fighting people in green panties." Thomas smiled.

"For the last time you little asshole. That was Grayson not...ah!" Damian wanted to get his sword. He was never emotional like this. Thomas could draw it out of him like no one else. It pissed him off. "But that was Dick. Seriously tho." He added. Thomas laughing.

"Thomas!" Bruce was losing his temper. Alfred excusing himself. He always loved this kid. Knew how to make him laugh. "You...are not. And have never been fit to be a Robin. Understand." Bruce was tired of explaining this to him. Every day.

"On more important details. The Riddler's movements are getting more and more...random. I think he's-" Damian's train of thought interrupted by Thomas's overly loud chewing of cereal. Damian's eye twitching.

"The Riddler's movements yeah yeah I'm listening..." Thomas replied.

"Thomas Wayne. I swear on my mother's grave..." Damian was getting real. Thomas found it adorable.

"Ha well Damian...Wayne...That's it thats all I had..." Thomas went back to his cereal. Weird tingling in his fingers. What was happening to him.

"Okay time for school boys..." Alfred insisted. Shoving them both to them both to the car. Bruce honestly gathering a headache.

"Come on man you must have worn the panties once?" Thomas said.

"Don't sleep tonight Brother." Damian replied.

"Oh shut up." Thomas said.

"No you shut up." Damian said.

"No you shut up." Thomas finished.

"Both of you bloody shut up." Alfred slapped the boys on the back of the head. Bruce Wayne raising two fourteen year old boys. He liked it better when it was only one at a time. He rathered the life of Batman than any of this.

On The Way To School

Thomas and Damian sat in the backseat. Side by side. Damian staring out to the city. Thomas coughing up a strom. "Hey...no hard feelings right bud." Thomas said. "I mean you're my brother and I love ya man. I just cracking jokes bruv." He insisted slapping Damian's arm. Damian clearly not impressed.

"I'm aware you're a moron Thomas." Damian replied simply.

"Excuse me I'm a genius scientist at fourteen. I'm freakin smarter than you." Thomas said defensive. Damian staring into his soul. "Not that that matters. Jeez talk about Dark and Brooding Superhero. You fucking cliche." Thomas had a bit of temper too.

"I love you too. For the record." Damian replied.

"Where past that." Thomas groaned. However. Their little bounding moment was cut short. Atleast for Thomas. His wrist was acting weird. He had rested his arm agaisnt the door. But he now felt soemthing. Sticky underneth him. He tried pulling his his arm away. As he did. Somekind of. White substance comimg out if his wrist. A kind of. Web.

"What the..." Thomas's words stopped as Alfred pulled up. Time for school.

"Well. Have fun boys." Alfred smiled.

"Goodbye Pennyworth." Damian step outside. Thomas was second guessing.

"Everything okay boy?" Alfred asked.

"Uh. See ya after school." Thomas repiled jumping out. The sickness suddenly going away. Thomas changes were complete. Kids going through puberty is hard. But for Thomas. It's gonna be. A bit harder. Well weirder.

"Thomas. What's your damage?" Damian asked. One of Thomas many bullies making the mistake a taunting him right in front of his brother.

Doug James pulled Thomas against a wall. "Hey nerd." He graved his shirt.

Damian pulling the bully away. Knife at his throat. "Touch my brother. And I'll kill you. Understand?" Damian was so intense.

"Jesus Christ!" Doug was freaked. "Yeah okay I got ya I got ya." He was so sure. Damian tossed Doug out like trash. Thomas having a life crisis. All this time. It all could be over with Doug like that. Seriously. Thank god for Damian's psychotic bloodlust.

Suddenly

A buzzing sensation at the back of Thomas's head. Warning him of incoming danger. A ball. Thomas swayed his head. Catching the football with the tip of his fingers. "...Amazing..." Damian commented. Eyes in shock.

"Ha. Just lucky I guess." Thomas tried to convice his bro. Holding the ball with both hands. Poping it almost as soon as both palms made contact. In inners of the ball exploding onto Thomas's face. A smirk on Damian's face.

"Oh it's in my eyes. Who puts this dust shit in these things." Thomas asked his bro. And then again. Buzzing sensation. The world slowing down around him. One of Doug's friends running up behind him. Even without being able to see he still. Knew that. How. He jumped right over the jocks head. Fliping around and kicking him in the back of the skull. Knocking him out instantly as the blinded boy landed perfectly on his feet. Like it never happened.

"What. The lateral fuck. Was that Thomas?" Damian asked.

"I-I. No idea." He replied wiping his eyes clean.

Thwip!

A blast of web suddenly in Damian's face. "Oh god. Haha. Ah no-no sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Thomas tended to his bro. Trying to laugh.

"Hey Tommy!" More of Doug's boys behind Wayne. "Tell your old man Felcone says hi." One of the thugs said taking a swing at him with a baseball bat.

Buzzing in his head again. The world was so slow in Thomas's vision. He felt invisible when the buzzing hit. He liked whatever it was. He caught the jock's swing. His reflexes so fast. His strength. This skinny kid with twigs for biseps, was overpowering a courterback with one arm. What was happening. Not that he wanted it to stop.

Thomas punched the jock. Knocking him several feet back like butter. As the four other assholes attacked like morons the buzzing was in full force. He dodged and dodged and dodged. Jumping over their heads. Flipping better than any Robin ever could. Three were down in record time. The fourth made the mistake of actually making a hit on Wayne. His fist breaking on Thomas's jaw.

Thomas was frozen. He just took out a whole Squad of football players. And also Felcone thugs apparently. "Yo. I am such a badass right now." Thomas laughed with glee.

With that he sprinted off. Leaving Damian with web on his mouth. "Oh sorry brother. I-I'll be back later. K. K lo-love you bud. Love you." Thomas insisted running out to the feild. Moving in a blur of motion as he ran. He was moving so fast he felt like he could keep up with cars on foot. Once getting to the edge of the school. He jumped. Higher and higher. Leaping a tall building in a single bound. Landing in an alleyway alittle up the street. The ground cracking as he landed.

He felt so powerful. He felt his wounds from all those beatings at the hands of Doug and his friends healing. Slowly. His bruises. His scars. All disappearing.

His senses. Sharper than ever. Like he was suddenly seeing the world again for the first time. His senses dailed up to eleven. And right now. He was feeling like there was way to output. It was hard for him focus. These new senses. He felt like if he stoped moving he'd exploded. "Oh Tommy. Time to use that big brain of yours. These abilities. The webbing in your wrists. You clearly have trats of an aracnid." He told himself out loud. He wasn't stupid. Science was his jam. And he could spot a specific biology from a mile away. Well. That and. He's got webs. So that's a big give away. Wait. An idea.

He looked up at the building above him. If he's a spider than. He walked up to it. Pressing one hand to the wall. Than the other. He suddenly started to crawl up. Up. And up. And up. He large smile on his face. He was on cloud nine.

Later That Day

Thomas. Cheered and screamed across the sky's. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Running in a gust of wind. He finally touched down on top of Wayne Enterprises. Time to get a feel of his final power. That freakin wrist jizz. As he called it. He looked to a skyscrapper. Nervous of what might happen. He thrusted out his hand.

"GO WEB" Nothing.

"Flly" Nothing.

"Up up and away web." Nothing again.

"Shazam" Nope.

"Go go go web go!" Annd. Nothing.

20 Minutes Following

Thomas finally broke the code.

Thwip!

A webline shot out of his wrist. Spider sense tingling. A poilce car speeding by. "If I die. Fuck it. For the lols." He laughed jumping off the building swinging on his web. Towards the action. He swung awardwardly sure but. Hey. It was a start. No matter how much he screamed like a girl.

After School

Damian swung open Thomas's bedroom door. "THOMAS!" He roared.

"Oh shit. Hey man. Totally forgot about you haha. Whoops." Thomas smiled as his brother attacked. The two duking it out on the floor. Bruce eventually standing before them.

"Damian. Out..." Bruce ordered. It was time they talked.

Bruce and Thomas sat in the boys room. "So ah. B-Man. I take it ya know?" Tommy asked. "Care to. Explain alittle?" He added.

"Thomas..." Bruce said. "You came out of a very complicated situation. A father that didn't know you exsist. A mother who thought it was better if you didn't know her. I don't wish your life on anyone son." Bruce put his hand on Tommy's arm.

"So. This is. Why I wasn't a Robin?" The boy asked.

"I promised I'd give you a normal life. Well. Normal enough. I was hoping my hunch was wrong. But. I was wrong." Bruce was in a tuff spot. He never hoped he would have to have this talk. This spider family has always found a way to mess with his emotions. He's more Bruce than Batman around them. He didn't like it half the time.

"Oh. So you thought I wouldn't have powers. That was your hunch?. Given that I'm assuming my parents are like me?" Thomas was always a smart boy. "If that's so B-Man. Come on man. Biologically there was a damn near hundred percent chance I...I get the sense there is something your not telling me." Thomas was on to him.

"Who are my parents?" Thomas asked. Bruce smirked. This boy was a great detective. That look the boy had in his eyes. Blue. Wild. Always looking past you than at you. Just like his mom.

"Thomas. What I'm about to tell you. It's a long story." Bruce insisted.

"Yeah whatever you say Puddin..." Thomas replied.

Meanwhile

Outside. Across the castle. Harley sat perched. Watching her son from the distance. Tears in her eyes. Sirens in the distance. She slowly stood up. Turning around. Giving the boy one last glance. Soaring away. Off to be a hero. Like her son. Soon enough. One day.

The Beginning


End file.
